Taken
by Purlepsy Diamond
Summary: Cat and Beck have been going to school together since preschool but didn't know each other. Beck and Cat are kidnapped at the beginning of senior year for what appears to be no reason. And even though they don't know each other they have to rely on each other to stay safe and survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious.**

**Another story! These ideas just keep popping into my head and I need to write them down or I will completely forget it. Anyway, I hope you like this story too; it is very different from my other stories. **

**Cat POV**

It was a week into my senior year at Hollywood Arts and I was sitting with my friends, Tori and Robbie, at lunch. I was eating my egg salad sandwich as Tori and Robbie talked, well argued, about Tori's crush on this boy, Andre, that went to our school. It was more about Robbie's puppet, Rex, heckling Tori about it and then Tori would get upset and yell at Robbie and then an argument would break out. I just stayed out of it all together.

I looked over at the table where Andre and his best friend, Beck, sat; Beck's ex-girlfriend, Jade, used to sit with them before they broke up, pretty publically about three months ago. It was a big deal too. They were the school's 'IT' couple. Robbie and Tori were still arguing when I heard the bell ring.

"C'mon, let's get to class," I said as the bell rang. I stood up from the table and threw the container my sandwich came in away. We had our Improv class next. It was one of my favorite classes, mostly because of Mr. Sikowitz. He was a great teacher but he was insane. He made me look normal. Even though people thought I was stupid I'm really not. I pull straight A's. I just have a free spirit so people interpret that as me being crazy.

Once we got to Sikowitz' class I took a seat in one of the multi-colored chairs that were scattered around the room. Andre, Beck, and Jade were in this class too and Tori always tried to sit as close to Andre as possible. And whenever she got close enough to him that they could actually have a conversation he would talk to her. They actually had pretty good chemistry.

Beck just sat quietly in the back of the room and Jade would make snarky remarks whenever she didn't like what someone said. The room was soon filled with students but no teacher. This was normal. He was usually late. And he would most likely come in the room through the window and as predicted, five minutes later, he crawled, more like fell, through the window.

"Good afternoon young students," he greeted, "We have much to learn today, much to learn," he threw his bag on the built in stage and sat down in the middle of it.

"What are we learning?" I asked raising my hand excitedly. I loved Improv and acting. But I wasn't always this overexcited about things around my friends. The people in this room, though, thought I was crazy because of something I did the first day freshman year. And I thought it was really weird that the same exact people were in the same exact class for four years.

In my very first Improv class on the very first day at HA we were learning about alphabetical Improv. And let's just say that I had too much caffeine that day. I started the Improv and it involved purple giraffes and flying monkeys on my part. And ever since then everyone thought I was just the ditzy redhead who sat in the front of the room.

"Well, my dear little redhead," he started standing up and walking down the steps, "We are going to be doing Alphabetical Improv. I know we have done this before but this time it is going to be a little different," he informed us, "For one there will only be two of you in the scene. And just go through the alphabet once please. I want to do more than one scene today," he said, "And since you, Cat, seem so eager to learn, I am casting you for the first scene."

"Kay, Kay!" I exclaimed jumping out of my chair and walking up the steps to the center of the stage.

"And for Miss Valentine's cast mate I think…" he scanned the room looking for someone to work opposite me for this scene, "Elvis come up here," he called Beck up. He called Beck Elvis because of his hair. The boy did have amazing hair.

I didn't know Beck. I knew of him but I had never said more than two words to him. It's not that I didn't like him, I wouldn't know if I did or not because I don't talk to him. We just don't run in the same circle of people. He is with the more popular people and I'm…not.

"Alright," Beck had put two chairs together and was kind of lounging back on them. He climbed off the chair and walked up to the stage. He looked at me and gave me a small smile before turning to Sikowitz, "What now?" he asked.

"We need someone to pick a letter for you to start with," he said and looked at the class, "Tori! Pick a letter!" he shouted pointing at Tori who was more than a little startled.

"Ummm...L?" she said as more of a question than an answer.

"Cat, L, GO!" Sikowitz stomped his foot on the stage before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. I turned to Beck and tried to think of something to say that started with L.

"Let's talk about something," I said rocking back and forth on my feet. I needed him to come up with a topic. I didn't want to make a fool of myself again.

"Music, let's talk about music," he suggested and I nodded my head. Now what do I say?

Beck and I did our Improv scene about music which went completely off topic and not on my part this time. When it got to 'O' Beck started talking about an octopus that could sing; and it all went downhill from there. Don't talk to me about talking animals. It will always go bad.

At the end of the day I grabbed all of my things from my locker and put it in my 'Hello Kitty' backpack. Once I had everything I walked out of the school and started the 15 minute walk to my house. My brother had to borrow my car today so I had to walk. As I was walking home I started to have a bad feeling and I noticed a big black van about 30 feet behind me. I started walking faster and I heard the van start moving again. It was getting closer and closer.

When the van was about ten feet away two guys wearing black ski masks, well they were wearing all black, jumped out and ran toward me. I dropped my bag to the ground and started running as fast as I could. Despite my hardest attempts I was thrown to the ground and two strong arms pulled me up. I started screaming and thrashing around hoping that someone would hear me but it was all futile. Nobody was coming.

"Stop moving and shut up," he hissed into my ear. I didn't listen and kept screaming and kicking, "Bitch, I said shut up!" he exclaimed as I felt a sharp blow to my face. I fell to the ground and heavy boots colliding with my ribs. After what seemed like hours but was only about 45 seconds of that torture he pulled me up then I felt someone put a cloth over my face and the intense smell of alcohol before passing out.

**Beck POV**

I was driving home from school when I noticed a black van was following me. I drove around for a while, hoping to shake it off, because I didn't want to lead them to my house. I'm not stupid. I started freaking out when the van started driving faster and was now right behind me.

The van bumped the back of my truck trying to make me slow down but I started driving faster. It was like playing a game of tag. He would bump into me and I would start driving faster. Eventually, he hit my truck hard enough for me to hit my head against the steering wheel.

I hit the brakes hard and my head flung back against the seat. I pulled myself up but before I could start driving again a guy in a black ski mask came and put a cloth with an intense alcoholic scent over my face and it made me pass out. That was the last thing I remember.

When I finally woke up I didn't see anything. It was pitch black. I could feel that I was in a vehicle. Once my eyes got adjusted to the darkness I realized that I was in the back of that black van. And I could see a big lump across from me.

I could tell that it was a human; a small human, a girl. And she was knocked out cold. I was even more pissed off now. What the fuck did they do to her? No man should ever put their hands on a woman and she was so small. It would be so easy for them to kill her.

I looked up to the front of the van to see that there was a cage type thing separating the back from the front but there was something blocking it. I wanted to kill whoever what up there. Why were they doing this to me? Why were they doing this to her? I started to hear quiet groans and they became louder as I saw the girl start to move.

"Oh my God, my head is killing me," I heard her say quietly. I'm sure she thought she was talking to herself. She sat up and put her head in her hands. I couldn't make out her features. All I could see was her silhouette.

"Well, I wish I could help you with that," I told her. She jumped back and scampered into the corner of the van, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who are you?" she asked me, "Do you know what's going on? Why are we here?" she kept asking questions that I couldn't answer. Well, I could answer the first one.

"My name is Beck," I told her, "But I don't know anything about the rest of what you asked," I said, "Who are you?" I asked.

"You're Beck?" she asked, "As in Beck Oliver who goes to Hollywood Arts?" she asked kind of freaking me out a little bit.

"Yeah," I told her hesitantly. I guess I was stuck with her whether she was a psycho stalker or not. She was in the same predicament as I was, "How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"I go to Hollywood Arts too," she told me, "Cat Valentine. You probably don't even know who I am. Well, actually we did a scene in Sikowitz' class today and you probably think I'm crazy. And I'm going to shut up now because I'm rambling. Sorry," she said. I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I know who you are," I told her, "And no, I don't think you're crazy," I said. Cat Valentine has had a rep for being a crazy, ditzy redhead since freshman year. I'm not saying that she didn't act like that but I'm pretty sure that it was just that, and act. I think there is more to her than what she shows on the outside, "How did you get here?" I asked.

"I live, not even, five minutes from the school," she started, "But today my brother needed to borrow my car so I had to walk home so it was going to take like 15 minutes to get home. The van must have been following me the entire time and I didn't even notice," She told me, "They jumped me and threw me in the van. How did they get you?"

"They crashed my truck," I told her and she gasped, "I hit my head twice and they knocked me out with some type of cloth, it smelled pretty bad, and now I'm here," I told her.

"It's chloroform," she said, "The cloth is soaked in chloroform," she repeated, "They had to use it on me too. I guess they thought it would be easy to get me because I'm so small but I wasn't going to let them take me without putting up a fight y'know," she said and I nodded even though she probably couldn't see me.

"Well, good," I said, "You shouldn't let people take advantage of you because of your size. You shouldn't let people take advantage of you at all," I told her. Then I felt the van coming to a stop, "Why are we stopping?" I reached out for her and she reached out too. It took a few tries before we could find each other's hands. I pulled her over to me and we both sat against the side of the van.

"What's going on?" Cat asked in her scared/sad tone of voice, "Why have we been waiting here so long?"

I could tell she was scared because she was using the voice she used when Jade would make some snarky comment about something Cat said; whether it was something obvious to everyone or just something plain stupid. That is how I figured out that Cat wasn't as ditzy and as dumb as she acted. If she were she wouldn't get as upset about things as she does when comments are made about her.

"Come out here," one of them growled after about 25 minutes of sitting there, waiting. I didn't want to make them angry, well more angry than they already were, so I tugged on Cat's hand and we both stood up as best we could in the cramped van, and walked toward them, "Go sit in those chairs," he pointed to the far wall where there were chairs built into the wall. I have no idea where we were but it was all caged off so we couldn't run anywhere.

They walked over to us with a huge duffle bag, "All your jewelry," he told us, "Put it in here," he opened the side pocket. Cat held her hands up to her chest as if she were protecting her jewelry, "If you listen now you might get it back later," he said. I didn't believe it for a second but I nudged Cat with my elbow and nodded my head. She just sighed and started taking off her jewelry.

The stuff I was wearing wasn't too expensive. I had a few rings, cuffs on each wrist, and a couple necklaces. Cat, however, had much more jewelry. And I know Cat's family is pretty wealthy so it's probably pretty expensive, like the diamond earrings she had just taken out and put in the bag. Then she had a beaded bracelet and a chain necklace with crosses dangling from it. The rings she was wearing looked the most expensive though. There was a sapphire heart ring and a multi-colored swirly looking ring. Then she had a ring that matched her shirt. It was the British flag.

"Now, go into the bathroom there," he pointed to a door that I hadn't even noticed until now, "and change into this," he reached into the bag and handed us each a black t-shirt, black sweatpants, and black zip-up hoodies. They all looked to be the same size. Cat was going to be swimming in these clothes, "When you're done bring us your clothes and shoes. Here," we were each handed a pair of moccasin-like shoes, "Put these on too. Luckily, they gave Cat a pair of shoes that were actually here size, or near her size, "Go," he gestured to the door and I started walking to the door, Cat right behind me.

"This is ridiculous," Cat said, her heels clicking on the cement floor once we got into the bathroom, "There aren't even doors on these things. Who would use this bathroom?" she asked looking over at me.

"I guess we are," I told her, "Who knows how long before we are stopping again. You might as well use the bathroom while you can. That was the first time I actually _looked_ at her, "What happened to you?" I walked over to Cat and put my hand on the left side of her face running my thumb over a purple bruise that had formed. She winced and I pulled my hand away quickly, "Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

"Like I said earlier," she started, "I fought back and they didn't like it. And this is the result of that. I think I may have a few broken ribs too," she lifted up her shirt and the entire left side of her torso was bruised.

"Holy shit," I breathed out. I wanted to reach out and feel if there were any broken ribs but I didn't want to hurt her, "Which one did that to you? The one in black or the one in black?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"The tall one," she told me, "One of them is taller than the other. I don't know if you noticed through all of this chaos but yeah. One of them is taller than the other," she informed me, "And the shorter one has a deeper voice. Just some info if you didn't know," she said

"No, I didn't notice that," I looked at her. I was surprised that she noticed after being drugged and beaten, "Thanks for letting me in on that," I told her.

"Well, we gotta stick together right?" she shrugged giving me a sad smile, "All I have is you and all you have is me. And I think the two of us are smarter than those two yahoos," she gave a humorless laugh.

"Yeah, we will make it through this," I told her, "And we will eventually find out why the hell they picked us to take out of all the people in the world," I said, "There has to be some rhyme or reason to it. But I think we better hurry up before we piss them off," I said and she nodded.

We each walked into one of the door less stalls and changed into our new clothes and shoes and just as I thought, Cat was pretty much drowning in the giant clothes they had bought, or stolen. I guess it doesn't really matter. I mean f they're into kidnapping I'm sure stealing is no big deal. We used the bathroom before reluctantly walking out of the room. Cat handed them her neatly folded clothes and knee high boots. I handed them my, not so neatly folded, clothes and worn out combat boots.

"Ummm…do we have to wear these sweatshirts right now? It's really hot and these clothes are already way too big…" she rambled on. The tall guy, the one who had hurt Cat just looked at her for a second. I was just glad that I was standing in front of her.

"Take the fucking sweatshirts off. I don't care," he said lifting the bag onto his shoulder, "Just get back in the damn van," he demanded.

Cat and I walked to the back of the van and I climbed in first. Cat put her foot on the back of the van and I reach out to pull her the rest of the way in, "Thanks," she said walking back to the front of the van and sitting where she had been before.

When we got into the van one of the shorter guy came back. I was expecting him to shut the doors but he didn't. Instead he tossed in two pillows and a pretty small blanket. Then he gave us an electric lantern, a plastic flashlight, and a package of double 'A' batteries. We were also given two, two liters of soda and a gallon of water, and a few bags of chips. That's a healthy diet. But since they were giving us food and water they obviously wanted to keep us alive so that was one good thing so far.

"That should last a while," he told us, "And take this," he tossed me a walkie-talkie, "Don't speak unless spoken to," he said before slamming the doors shut.

**Hello! I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know if you think I should continue on with it. I know exactly where everything is headed with this story so the updates should be very frequent. And I will not neglect my other stories they may just take a little while longer to update. I am having major writers block for them right now but I will get back on track soon. **

**So let me know what you think please : )**

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat POV**

"At least we have some light back here now," I said as I set up the lantern in the middle of the van, trying to get it in a position where it wouldn't fall over, "And we have food," I looked over at Beck who was unresponsive at the moment. He was just sitting in the corner, brooding, "Do you want something to eat?" I asked hoping to get a response, "No? Okay. What about something to drink?" Still no answer, "Fine, just sit there and don't talk to me. That's cool too," I took the flashlight and started flipping it on an off, just for something to do.

"Don't do that. You'll waste the batteries," I heard Beck speak from the corner where he was sitting; "We need to save the batteries we have. We have no idea how long we're gonna be in this stupid fucking van," he growled the last part out.

"Okay, so I try talking to you," I started, "I ask if you want food, I ask if you want something to drink, hell, I ask if you even want to talk to me and you completely ignore me," I say, "And then when you finally do say something it's only to reprimand me and be negative about this whole thing," I continued.

"We are both in the same situation here but I'm trying not to be negative about the whole thing. Yeah, we're in a shitty situation and I know that's a major understatement but can you at least try not to shut down on me," my throat started to close up and tears were welling up in my eyes, "Please, don't shut down on me. I can't do this by myself," I took a deep breath and leaned my head back against the wall of the van.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said, "And yeah, we should probably eat something no matter how unhealthy it may be," he moved to sit next to me and grabbed a bag of Doritos, "These okay?" he asked. I nodded and he opened the bag.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked. He shrugged and I grabbed whatever was closest to me which happened to be Orange Sunkist, "Do you think they're listening to us?" I asked Beck after we had finished eating.

"I think that they have more important things to do than listen to us right now," Beck ran his hand through his hair, "Like figuring out how they are going to keep us from getting away. Because it will happen," he told me, "I promise," he looked me right in the eyes when he said that and I believed him. I knew we would get out of here.

"I just want to know why they took us," I said, "I want to know where they are taking us and when I can get out of this van. And I want to change out of these clothes. It's really hot and they are way too big," I whined, "It's not fair, you got clothes that fit. And they took all of my jewelry. Do you know how much all of that is worth?"

"No, but by the way you are acting I'm guessing it's worth a lot," he said, "They took my stuff too y'know. It might not be as expensive but it's worth a lot to me," he told me.

"I know, sorry," I apologized, "I'm being selfish. But that stuff is very important to me and I know I'm never going to see it again. And they took my 'Hello Kitty' backpack which had my turtle in it and they won't even give me just the turtle. I don't care about the bag. I just want the turtle," I knew I was being childish.

"They took your turtle, huh?" Beck had a smirk on his face. I punched his arm and then crossed my arms across my chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's not funny. It's just that of all of the things to worry about right now you are worrying about a stuffed turtle," he said.

"I'm not worried about the turtle," I told him, "I'm pissed off that they took her from me," I said, "And who said the turtle was stuffed?" I joked nudging him with my elbow.

"So, it's a girl turtle?" I could tell Beck was trying really hard not to laugh, "Does she have a name?" he asked.

"Yes, it's a girl turtle," I told him, "And yes she does have a name but I'm not sure if I should tell you. You'll just make fun of me," I said.

"I won't make fun of you," he said, "I promise. I just wanna know the turtle's name. Then maybe I can picture what she looks like," after he said that he started laughing quietly.

"Nope, not telling you," I said, "Let's talk about something else," I told him, "Like, I don't know do you have any siblings? What about your parents? What do they do?" I asked.

"Lots of questions," he gave a small smile before answering, "Let's see…I have an older sister, Jordis," he told me, "She's 22 and she goes UCLA. She lives in an apartment with her fiancé, Ryan. He's pretty cool," he said, "What about you?" he asked.

"Well, what about your parents?" I asked.

"We'll get to them later," he told me, "I know you have at least one brother. He's the one who borrowed your car," he remembered, "So what about him? Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"Well, the brother who borrowed my car is Dean," I told him, "He's only here for the week which is why he was using my car because he didn't have one to use," I said, "Dean is 26 and he lives in Texas with his wife Danielle. Then I have my brother Rob. He's 23 and he does stunts and stuff for movies," I continued, "And then I have Tyler and Michael. They are 20 year old fraternal twins and they still live at home with me and my parents," I finished looking over at Beck.

"You have five older brothers?" he asked incredulously, "You must have gone through some hell growing up with that, huh?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda," I said, "They made me pretty tough. They would always make me play football, sometimes I was made to be the football, and baseball and pretty much every other sport with them," I told him, "They aren't musical or artsy," I added, "So, when you are a girl with five older brothers you toughen up pretty quick," I said, "But they are very protective too. I think, like when I got older, the reason they were so rough with me was so I would learn to fight back, which I did," I told him.

"And then when Rob started getting into stunts and all that he started boxing and MMA and would make me do it with him," I continued. I'm pretty sure I forgot I was even talking to anyone, "Rob is kind of insane though. Well, not physically insane but I'm pretty sure he's taken too many blows to the head, even throughout his childhood, and I think he should see a shrink or something," I finished and when I looked up I saw that Beck was just staring at me intently with his arms across his chest.

"Damn," he stated, "I think I would die if I had more than one sister. Jordis used to make me let her give me makeovers and my mom pretty much encouraged it," he told me, "My hair wasn't long but she could still put it into little ponytail things. And she would put mom's make-up on me because she wasn't allowed to wear make-up at that age," he continued, "And she would put dresses on me. I'm sure Mom has a million pictures of it. She thought it was cute at the time but not me. I told them when I find them I'm gonna burn them," he finished.

"But they're childhood memories," I told him, "Why would you want to burn childhood memories?" I asked.

"Because they're fucking embarrassing!" he exclaimed laughing, "They are so embarrassing Cat. You have no idea!"

"You're kidding right?" I looked at him in disbelief, "Do you not remember that I just told you I have five brothers. Imagine the embarrassment I went through as a child," I said, "I think you can withstand one sister tormenting you for a few years," I informed him, "I am still being tortured by my brothers," I said. Then a thought popped into my head, "Do you think our families have even noticed that we are even missing yet?" I asked sadly.

"Well, the last time I looked at a clock was when I was on my way home from school at 3:00PM," he told me, "And then after that they were chasing me for about ten minutes. So I'd say we've been gone for at least…" Beck looked up at the roof of the fan as if that would tell him the time, "At least six or seven hours. But the police won't consider teens missing unless it's been at least 24 hours," he told me. I put my head in my hands trying not to cry. Beck pulled me into his side and I buried my head in his neck. He started rubbing my back and whispering comforting words into my ear. His breath on my neck was sending shivers through my body.

"Hey," there was a staticy voice coming from somewhere in the van. Then I remembered the walkie-talkie they had given us and told us not to use unless spoken to, "Hey, answer this damn thing!" one of them shouted into it.

"Yeah," Beck had reached over and grabbed it. He sat there with his arm around me and the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"We're making one last stop for the night," they told us, "So if you need to use the bathroom now is the time. We won't be making anymore stops until we get to our destination," he told us.

"I don't mean to be a bother or anything," Beck started, "But can I ask how much longer we are going to be in the van? I'm getting very claustrophobic back here," I was really scared right now. I didn't want Beck to upset them. I didn't want them to hurt him.

"Probably about 14 more hours but I'm sure you'll be sleeping for some of it," he said, "But I don't want any more questions. So are you guys gonna use the bathroom or not?" he asked. Beck looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah," he said. A few seconds later the back doors opened and Beck put the walkie-talkie down.

"Put those sweatshirts on," the short one told us. This time we weren't surrounded by a cage, "Don't try anything," he told us. As he said that two unmasked people came up behind him. A man and a woman, "If anyone asks these two are your parents. If one of your tries anything funny the other one gets it," he told us. Damn, that's a tough rule to break. I know I wouldn't do anything now because I don't want Beck to get hurt and Beck wouldn't do anything because he doesn't want me to get hurt, "Alright, let's go."

Beck and I hopped out of the back of the van, and I saw that we were at a gas station. We started walking toward the building and the man and woman followed very closely behind. Beck opened the door of the gas station and we were led to the back. We were told to go in at the same time. Thankfully, this bathroom had separate stalls with doors on them.

"Beck, I really hate this," I told him after we had washed and dried out hands. My eyes had welled up with tears.

"I know sweetheart. I don't either," he told me wiping away the tear that had fallen from my eye, "But you can't show them any signs that you are scared. Anger is fine," he told me with a small smile on his face, "But don't show them any sadness or that you are scared. It will only make them think of more ideas to scare you and make you sad. I'm feeling everything that you are, except for the pain," he lightly ran his thumb over the tender bruise under my eye, " So let's just go out there and show them that we aren't fazed by them and they can't do anything to us that we can't handle, right?" I nodded and we walked out the door.

When we got back to the van the man was waiting for us. He demanded that we get in and Beck lifted me into the van. It hurt my ribs terribly but I didn't want him, or the ski mask man, to know that so I didn't show that I was in pain. Beck easily pulled himself up into the van and the doors were shut right after he got in. None of the lights were on so it was pitch black.

"Hold on you might step on something important," I told him. I was already sitting down so I felt around until my hand wrapped around the flashlight. I flipped it on and pointed it in Beck's direction.

"Okay, that's bright," he said getting down onto his knees and moving the lantern out of his way, "Do you wanna get this bed made and get some sleep?" he asked. We had figured out that the 'small blanket' was in fact a large sleeping bag.

"Yeah, we probably should," I told him, "Let's just move this down here," I pulled the sleeping bag a little further from the front of the van, "And the pillow can go here," I set them at the top of the blanket, "We can keep the flashlight next to one of us so we don't have to sit in the dark all morning," I finished. We left the sleeping bag unzipped and laid down then pulled it over us. I was so tired that I fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up I was completely freaked out. It was pitch black, I wasn't in my bed, and there was some sort of weight on my chest. When I reached down I felt hair. What the fuck is going on? I kept running my fingers through whoevers hair this was. I couldn't help myself, it was so soft. I think I woke whoever it was up because there was groaning. It was a boy. Then I heard I groggy, raspy, voice but I couldn't make out the words.

"What?" I asked running my fingers through his hair again. 'CAT! Stop it!' I yelled at myself mentally.

"I said that feels really good," he said his voice was still raspy but it sounded so sexy. Oh my God, I have never thought anything like that before and I didn't even know who this person was, "I think I should hire someone to wake me up like this every morning," he laughed lightly, "How are doing? Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Ummm…I don't know," I told him, "I'm really confused. I don't know what's going on. I don't know where I am. I don't know who you are. Oh my God, I can't breathe," my throat was closing up and the boy sat up. Now I felt naked.

"Cat, sweetie, breathe," he said. I started taking shaky breaths as he started running his fingers through my hair, "You're fine, just breathe," he said.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" asked once I was calm enough to speak, "Who are you?"

"Cat, I can tell you everything but you can't cry. We promised that we wouldn't cry. We can't no matter how much we feel like it," he was scaring me now; "There is a flashlight to your left. Can you get it and turn it on?"

"Okay," I reached to my left and felt around for a flashlight. After a few seconds I found it and picked it up. I felt around for the switch to turn it on and when I did I turned it on, "Beck?" I was remembering now. I was kidnapped along with Beck Oliver and I have no idea why.

"That's me," he said, "You look scared to death right now," he told me.

"Well, yeah," I told him, "I remember now," I said, "I was jumped on my way home from school, right?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I was right and not just having a nightmare like I was hoping I was.

"Yeah," he told me, "We've been kidnapped by a couple of idiots," he said, "They took all our stuff and they made us wear these clothes. I have no idea why though. But your clothes are way too big on you. It doesn't matter though because you look adorable anyway," he informed me, "And I should probably shut up now," he said.

**Beck POV**

Why did I just say that? She probably thinks I'm some freak now. Just a few minutes ago she didn't even know who I was and now I'm telling her she's adorable. But in all fairness she was caressing my hair when she didn't know who I was. Okay, stop arguing with yourself, Beck. You're not a crazy person.

"Beck!" Cat was waving her hand in front of my face; "Are you in there?" she started snapping her fingers jolting me out of my daze.

"What?" I asked looking up at her, "Sorry, I kind of spaced out for a minute," I told her, "What were you saying?"

"How much longer are we going to be in this van?" she asked, "It's very dark and cramped and I just want to get out of here," she pouted leaning back against the wall.

"I want to get out of here too, Cat, but were locked in here for who knows how much longer," I told her, "Well, I talked to them yesterday, I don't know what time it was because they took all our stuff and we don't have any way of telling what time it is. But they said we have 14 hours left in here before we get to where we're going. But we have been asleep but we don't know how long we've been sleeping and there are no damn windows in here to see if it's light out or not." I told her, "So I have no idea," I finished.

"Well, I really hope it's soon," she said before grabbing a bag of chips, "This is really not something I want for breakfast or whatever," she said. Then she looked up at me, "Can you talk to me about something? I can't just sit here and not talk," she asked almost desperately.

"Okay, ummm…" I thought of something to talk to her about. Then I remembered our conversation yesterday about our siblings and she wanted to talk about our parents so I guess I could ask her about that, "Tell me about your parents. What do they do?"

"My dad is a neurosurgeon and my mom is a lawyer," she told me. Well, that explains why they have money, "They work a lot so I don't see much of them. But when I do get to spend time with them I guess they're okay," she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really have a lot to say about them because I never see them. What about your parents?" she asked.

"Well, my dad is a mechanic and my mom runs a daycare center through our house," I told her, "Well, my parents' house. I live in an RV in the driveway," I chuckled lightly running my hand through my hair.

"That's weird," she said cocking her head to the side, "Why don't you live in your house?" she asked. If I had a dime for every time someone asked me that question I'd have a lot of money.

"Long story short, my dad said if I wanted to live under his roof I had to follow his rules. So now I live under my own roof and make my own rules," I told her.

"Well, if your dad bought the RV then isn't that technically his roof too?" she pondered.

"I guess I never thought of it that way," I said, "But it's never been brought up so it doesn't really matter now does it?" I smiled at her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's all beside the point anyway," she said, "You have told me what your parents do but what are they like? Why don't you want to listen to them?" she asked.

"Yeah, my parents are great," I told her, "My dad taught me pretty much everything about cars. So, I rarely have to call for help if my car breaks down or something because I can usually fix the problem on my own," I said, "And my mom is a great cook. She cooks all the time. And she is really good with kids, which is why she started the daycare thing," I continued.

"And it's not that I don't want to listen to them. My dad and I just got into a pretty heated argument about two years ago about me breaking my curfew and Jade. My parents really didn't like her at all so that's the reason I live in the RV. I have my own rules there." I said, "But I do go in the house. I have dinner with my parents; Mom won't let me eat by myself. She says my diet is unhealthy. But look at this," I gestured to the food around us. This is worse than what I eat at home. So that's about it. But none of this is making any sense to me," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked taking a drink from one of the soda bottles.

"I'm trying to figure out why it's the two of us they've taken," I said, "There has to be some reason. I mean they didn't just pick two random kids. But I can't find any connection between the two of us at all except for the fact the we go to the same school," I informed her, "I thought at first that maybe our families were tied together somehow, y'know with their jobs or something. But that's not right. Our families are complete opposites. We are complete opposites. I can't figure it out," I was so confused.

"Oh my God, what's going on?" Cat grabbed onto my arm and pulled herself over so she was sitting next to me, "I think we're stopping. Why are we stopping?"

"Maybe we're there," I said, "I think we're wherever they're taking us," I told her. A few seconds later the back doors opened and both of the men were standing there this time.

"C'mon!" the short one shouted, "Get out here!" we both walked to the back of the van and jumped out the back.

We were in the middle of nowhere. All I could see for miles around were fields of grass. The men told us to follow them. We walked around to the other side of the truck to find a huge RV. This was by far the biggest RV I have ever seen. I can only imagine what it looks like on the inside. But where are we driving to? We have been in the back of a van for a long time already. As I was thinking this a man got out of the RV. He was about six feet tall with black, greying hair and blue eyes. He was talking to the two other men.

"You weren't supposed to hurt them," the man said angrily, "If she isn't healed up by the time we get there he isn't going to be happy with the two of you and you know how that is going to end," he told them. Neither of them responded and the other man ran his hand through his hair looking stressed out, "Just give me the stuff so we can leave,"

Cat and I just stood there waiting for instructions. The tall man walked to the back of the van while the other leaned into the front of the van. He pulled out the bag that contained our clothes and jewelry. The other man came back around with the sleeping bag. It was filled with the food they had bought and the soda. It also contained the flashlight and lantern. I was just wondering why he wanted all of that stuff if we were going to be in an RV. Were they going to lock us in a room or something?

"Alright, you can go now," the dark haired man said turning away from them and walking toward us. Cat moved so she was standing behind me, "You two can come with me," he told me and Cat. Cat gripped my hand tightly and we followed him to the RV.

**Chapter 2! I'm glad you all like this so far and I hope you like this chapter too! They are finally out of the van! What is going to happen in the RV? **

**Review and you will find out! **

**Thanks,**

**Chelsea : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Beck POV**

Cat and I climbed into the RV after this man whose name I don't know yet and looked around. This place was like a small house. It was so much better than my RV, but a lot of places are better than my RV so that's not really saying much.

"Why don't you two sit down," he told us gesturing to the beige colored couches against the windows. Finally, some windows! I never thought I would be so grateful to look out a window. He sat down across from us before speaking again, "My name is Alex and I have someone else up there with me. His name is Drew and we will taking over from here," he said, "We still have a long drive but I'm sure you will be much more comfortable here than in that van."

"There is a fully stocked fridge, the TV is right there. There are some DVDs down there I think. The bathroom is back that way along with the bedroom. There is another TV in the bedroom so you can take some movies back there when you want to," he told us.

"And here is your stuff. I'm sure you want to change out of those clothes," he dropped the bag at my feet. I listened to see if I could hear our jewelry still in there but I couldn't tell, "You two feel free to roam around. Go to sleep if you want to. Watch TV. It doesn't matter. I'm just letting you know that we have a long drive ahead of us," he finished. Then he walked to the front of the RV and through the curtains to the driver's seat and we soon started moving.

"So this is different," Cat said. She was curled up on the couch, "I think I wanna take a nap," she said standing up from the couch but she instantly sat back down, "But first I want my stuff," she grabbed the bag and set it on the couch between us.

Unzipping the bag she handed me my boots, my jeans, my black t-shirt, pretty much identical to the one I have on now, and my red flannel shirt. Then she set her clothes on the couch beside her. She opened the side pocket, where they made us put our jewelry and looked inside. For a moment I thought they had taken it but then she turned the bag over and it all fell out.

"Yay!" she squealed going through all of it. She would set her stuff in one pile and mine in another.

"Are you really gonna put all that back on right now?" I asked her, "He said it's going to be a while so we might as well stay comfortable right? And this place has air conditioning so you aren't going to be as hot in those clothes anymore," she just nodded and put her stuff back into the bag.

"I'm gonna go back there and lay down for a while," she told me. I nodded and she got up and walked to the back of the RV. After a few minutes I heard Cat calling me, "Beck! Come back here!" she called out almost frantically. I jumped up off the couch and ran back toward the bedroom.

"Cat, what's wrong?" I asked out of breath, "What happened?" I looked at her and she patted the spot beside her.

"We're on TV," she said. Her voice was expressionless. For once I couldn't tell whether she was happy or sad or scared. The tone of her voice was neutral and it scared me a little bit. I didn't like when I couldn't tell what she was feeling, "They are talking about us on the news," she said turning the volume up. The screen was split down the middle with a photo of me on the left and Cat on the right. Above the photos it said **Las Angeles Teens Missing. **I looked over at Cat, who was staring intently at the TV. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Then the news anchor started speaking.

**NEWS**

**It has now been over 36 hours since the two teens from Las Angeles, California were reported missing. Caterina Valentine was reported missing by her older brother Michael Valentine late Wednesday, September 15, 2012. He told the LAPD, quote;**

"**Cat doesn't stay out late. She goes to school and comes straight home afterward. And if she is going to be somewhere after school she always makes sure to let someone know beforehand. Always."**

**Early morning of September 16, 2012 Beckett Oliver was reported missing by his parents, Dominic and Raina Oliver. His mother Raina told us that; **

"**He will sometimes stay out pretty late with his friends and my husband and I will be in bed before he gets home. And now that Beck is not home and they found his car abandoned I know that something has happened to him. As much as I don't want to believe it."**

**Around 4:00PM Wednesday afternoon, Oliver's car was found abandoned in the middle of the road about 20 miles north of his home. It was discovered by a schoolmate, Victoria Vega, who was driving home from school. She called her father, David Vega, who is a police officer for the LAPD, to report the abandoned truck. **

**David Vega stated that;**

"**We find abandon cars on the road more often than most people would think. The car was towed back to Oliver's home. We could not report him missing until his parents did and according to his mother his car had probably broken down and he had called a friend to pick him up."**

**According to friends and family of both teens, Beck and Cat, as they are known, did not know each other well. However, the police believe that these, possible, kidnappings are linked but cannot find any reason why as of yet. Since both Cat and Beck are 18 and considered legal adults they, by law, cannot be reported missing until it has been at least 24 hours. It has been far past 24 hours now and the official search for these teens has begun. **

**END NEWS**

They showed mine and Cat's photos again and gave brief descriptions of what we looked like, as if the pictures didn't show enough. Then they showed a phone number and a link to their website and all that stuff that happened when people went missing. I was now one of those people. Cat was one of those people.

The good thing though was that this was a nationwide news channel and everyone would see it. And I know that all the news stations in California would be seeing it and there were smaller news channels all throughout California that would be showing this. That was also the bad thing. If they were showing it on a nationwide new channel then we weren't in California anymore. We had to be quite a few states away by now.

"This is bad," Beck looked over at Cat who had her head in her hands and was shaking her head, "This is so, so, bad," she flopped herself back onto the pillows.

"No, Cat this is good," I sat next to her and moved so that her head was on my lap, "This is very, very, good," I said running my fingers through her hair, "Cat, they're looking for us. That's a good thing," I told her.

"They just started looking for us Beck," she said, "And it's been more than 24 hours. We're probably halfway across the country by now!" she exclaimed sitting up so she was looking directly at me, "Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know any more than you do sweetheart," I told her, "But this will probably be on the news more than once a day so we can keep the TV on and you can stay back here and keep an eye on things if you want. Or you can come out here but I don't want to turn it on out here. They probably don't want us watching it out here," I informed her, "They probably don't want us watching it at all," I said.

"Do you know what we can do to see where we might be going or where we are?" I asked. It was more of a rhetorical question but Cat shook her head, "We can look out the windows and see if there are any, famous or well-known, landmarks that could tell us anything," I told her, "They probably weren't thinking too well when they gave us windows to look out of," I smiled at her and got a small one back.

"Everything is going to be okay, remember?" I reminded her of the promise we had made to each other. She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms wrapped around her waist and I kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep. I'll be right out there if you need me."

"Kay, Kay," she said and I hugged her tighter. That was something she said all time back home, well, whenever we had class together I would hear her say it. It was like her catch phrase. And that was the first time she had said it since, they took us. It was the last thing I remember her saying before I left school that day. I kissed her forehead again before walking out the door.

**Cat POV**

It felt so weird. This was the first time I had been so far away from Beck in three days. I didn't like how it felt. I felt scared in a way like he wasn't here to protect me anymore even though he wasn't even 15 feet away.

Between not being comfortable with the distance between Beck and I, and the fact that I couldn't keep my eyes off the TV, I couldn't sleep at all. I flipped through the channels and found something to watch to try and distract myself from watching the news station constantly and maybe being able to get some sleep. But I still wasn't comfortable with Beck being so far away. How was this going to work if I was so dependent on him? I didn't want to being annoying and trail him all the time.

Everything felt so much better when I saw Beck walk back into the room about 20 minutes later. He smiled at me before lying down on the bed beside me. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest and I could start breathing again. I turned on my side and looked at him.

"I deiced to come take a nap," he told me, "Plus, it's boring out there without anyone to talk to," he said. I just nodded and looked back up at the TV. We laid there in silence for a while just watching whatever was on before I heard him speak again, "Okay, I lied," he said, "I'm not tired at all. It was just odd not being this close to you," he informed me. I just shook my head smiling, "What?"

"Nothing," I said, "I was just thinking the same thing before you came in here," I told him, "I couldn't sleep. I don't feel safe without you around me," I said. Then I felt really embarrassed that I even said anything, "I'm going to sleep now," I flipped onto my stomach and closed my eyes.

"Awww…You don't have to be embarrassed," Beck said, "I…"

"Shut up!" I yelled covering his mouth and turning up the volume on the TV. They were talking about Beck and I again. It had interrupted a show that was on right now with the words **Breaking News **on the screen.

**News**

**We have breaking news in the kidnapping case of missing Las Angeles teens Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver. Police have been scouring the site where Oliver's truck was abandoned and came up with a piece of evidence. **

**A white cloth, covered with dirt, was found on the side of the road. According to the LAPD it was a cloth soaked in chloroform, a substance often used to, for lack of a better term, knock a person out. The cloth is being taken to a forensics center in Las Angeles to see if any other substances or prints were left on the cloth. We will be updating everyone on the missing teens at our regularly scheduled time, later tonight at 7:00PM. Now back to your regular programming. **

**End**

"Those idiots left the chloroform cloth behind?" Beck looked over at me incredulously, "Damn, they're even stupider than I thought," he laughed, "Do you know if they may have left anything behind when they got you? Like maybe dropped something or…I don't know…" he trailed off.

"I don't know," I started, "I was too busy being beaten to really notice anything else that was going on," I said and immediately regretted it. I looked over at Beck who was looking down at the bed. He was nodding his head but I don't really know why.

"You're right," he said still looking down as if he were a dog who had been neglected and beaten its entire life. I wanted to cry. I felt terrible, "That was a stupid question. I'm sorry for asking," he apologized.

"No, don't," I pretty much threw myself at him knocking the both of us over onto the bed. I rolled over so I was lying beside him and not on top of him. Not that it was a bad place to be. Because it really isn't. 'Oh, my God Cat, What is going on with you? You are not supposed to be thinking things like this! STOP IT!' I reprimanded myself mentally, "Don't apologize. I'm just mad that I can't remember anything. I'm mad about this entire situation. And I know you are too. I'm really sorry. I was just being a bitch," I said looking up at him, "Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong," he told me, "And you're not a bitch. I don't want to hear you say that ever again. Got it?" he said and I nodded, "Do you still want to take a nap or what?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm really tired," I told him, "You probably should too. I mean we woke up at the same time so I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep either," I said.

"I don't sleep much anyway," he told me, "I usually drink way too much coffee. I'm surprised I'm not going insane from withdrawals," he said, "I'm probably just running on fumes now."

"Okay, so you might think I was obsessed with you or stalking you or something but I wasn't. It's just a pretty hard thing to forget," I started. He just nodded and gestured for me to continued, "But do you remember when Sikowitz made us do that Secret Santa thing?" I asked and he nodded as his cheeks turned pink and he buried his face in my long, red velvet colored hair.

"You were so high on coffee you could barely function. It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen," I laughed. And then Beck started laughing into my neck and soon we were both laughing so hysterically that I couldn't breathe and I had to keep wiping away the tears of laughter that kept coming from my eyes.

"Oh God, I can't breathe," Beck was clutching his stomach as we both started to calm down, "I think I was so full of caffeine and going on no sleep that I hardly remembered that whole week for days until Andre showed me the video he had taken. Because you know he had to catch all of my embarrassing moments on camera," Beck told me, "I'll get him back for it though. Maybe you can help me out with that," he said.

We were quiet for a while before Beck spoke again because for some reason he just couldn't stay quiet long enough for me to fall asleep, "He's really into your friend Tori," he told me, "I don't know if she's into him at all but I just thought I'd let you know," he said.

"Why tell me?" I asked, "Why not tell Tori? Better yet, why not have Andre tell Tori?" I said, "And yes, she is into him. It's pretty much all she talks about. I tune her out most of the time and let Robbie and Trina deal with her," I told him, "Beck, can you please let me sleep now? Just for a little while?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were trying to do that," he said, "Sorry, I'll be quiet now," he pretended to zip his lips and throw away the imaginary key. But then he pretended that he found the key and unzipped his lips nor a moment, "Sleep well," he said before kissing my cheek. Then he did the whole zipping thing over again. I smiled slightly and shook my head ay him before closing my eyes.

This time when I woke up I remembered where I was and what was happening so I didn't freak out. I also knew whose head was resting on my chest. And whose arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked down and saw Beck's fluffy head of hair. I tried my hardest to resist touching it and running my fingers through it but it was too hard. I couldn't help it.

"Cat, stop it!" I mentally yelled at myself. I seemed to be doing that to myself a lot lately. Why? Because I kept having these thoughts about Beck that I really shouldn't be, especially since we are in such tight quarters for who knows how long.

"No, Cat, don't stop," I heard Beck's voice. His arms wrapped around me tighter and he nuzzled his head into me indicating that I should continue. No, don't do that.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," I announced mostly to myself.

"Well, you did," he said chuckling tiredly, "It's not a big deal, Cat," he told me, "I just think you should continue what you were doing because it feels really good," he reached around and found my other hand, lacing our fingers together. I started stroking his hair again and he just sighed in pleasure.

"Okay, kid, when are you gonna do this for me?" I looked down at him even though I know he wouldn't be looking at me.

"Next time," he told me. I just shook my head disbelieving with a smile on my face.

"Right, okay," I said, "I'm gonna hold you to that, Oliver," I told him as I continued to run my small fingers through his soft hair, "You know what we both really need to do? We both really need to shower," I told him and he laughed amusingly as he shrugged his shoulders, "Oh my God, Beck! Be mature will you?" I said punching him in shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower," I told him trying to break free of his grip which wasn't an easy task, "Beckett…Idontknowyourmiddlename Oliver. Let go of me!" I yelled at him.

"Fine!" he yelled back and started pouting, "You're mean," he said folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, I know. I'm a terrible person," I said, "I'm the worst person in the entire world because I want to be clean for the first time in three days. I feel disgusting," I told him, "Then you can take a shower and you will feel much better too. Then you won't be so pushy and demanding," I joked but Beck seemed to take it seriously.

"Cat, I didn't mean to be…" he started before I put my finger over his lips and laughed. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Beck, I was joking. I think you're cute," I told him, "You act like no one has ever touched your hair before. I've seen numerous girls at school do it and Jade always got so pissed off," I said, "And I'm sure Jade would touch your hair too. Oh my God. We are talking way too much about your damn hair," I laughed.

"Those girls at school would pet me like I was a fucking dog," he told me, "And, yes, Jade got pissed and told them that she liked my hair but she would never do what you do. And yeah it kind of sounds like we are talking about something sexual or something because you keep saying 'doing it' which most people refer to as sex. So let's just stop now," he said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now," I walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, which was pretty big. I found the towels and took two out before climbing into the shower.

When I finished taking a shower I got out and wrapped one around hair and used the other one to dry myself off. Then I change into the same clothes I had been wearing before. Then I walked over to the sink and found two toothbrushes. I brushed my teeth and then looked around for a hairbrush. There was one stashed in the cupboard above the sink along with razors and shaving cream and a few other things. I took the hairbrush out to the bedroom with me and found Beck lying on the bed watching TV.

"Your turn," I told him, "Towels are under the sink. There are toothbrushes on the counter and razors, shaving cream, and other junk up behind the mirror," I informed him, "I have a brush out here if you need it, which you do. I say so. Now go hurry up. I don't wanna be out here alone," I told him.

"Is this your way of telling me you want me to shave?" he asked me running his hands along the hair that had grown along his jaw and chin and above his lip, "Wow, I really need to, don't I?"

"No, not all of it, I like it," I told him , "Just some of it," I said, "But I think it's almost 7:00PM so the news will be on soon so you really need to hurry up so we can watch," I pushed him out the door.

"Damn, you're a strong little thing aren't you?" he looked back at me.

"Five brothers," was all I said and he shrugged his shoulders, "Stop stalling and hurry up!"

"So bossy," he said, "I think I like it," he smiled at me making me roll my eyes. What is up with him today? Finally, he got into the bathroom and I went and sat on the bed.

I towel dried my hair and brushed through it. Sooner than I thought, Beck was finished showering and he had shaved, but not all of it like I told him. God, I was bossy, "What do you think?" he asked spinning around and then walking over to me. He took my hands and put them on his face, "Is this to your liking, your highness?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I'm being so bossy," I told him, "You can do whatever you want. It's your face, not mine. Do with it what you will," I said.

"Nah, I think I like it like this too," he told me, "I've never really had any hair on my face. And that sounded really weird," he laughed.

"You're weird," I said as I continued to brush my hair, "Are you hungry?" I asked looking over at him, "I'm hungry," I told him, "What is there to eat?"

"I don't know," he said, "Let's go see," he held out his hands and I took hold of them so he could pull me off the bed.

We walked into the other room and over to the refrigerator. Beck opened it and we looked inside. I was looking for something that didn't require much cooking. Or any at all. I really didn't want to cook.

"Beck, pick something. I don't care," I told him, "No chips though. I'm so sick of chips. I think if I eat another chip I might die," I said, "I'm gonna go watch the TV until the news comes on. It should be on soon. I'll call you in when it's on if you aren't back in time," I kissed his cheek and ran back to the bedroom.

"Alright, I've got some fruit," I heard Beck say as he walked back into the room, "I figure we need some healthy foods," he told me setting the bowl of fruit on the bed, "And I got some soup. I only made one can because I'm not sure how much longer we're going to be here and I don't want to waste the food," he said.

"Kay, Kay," I said and for some reason a huge smile broke out on Beck's face making me smile, "Why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"No reason," he said, "Let's just eat," he picked up the bowl of soup and handed me a plastic spoon, "Turn the TV up sweetheart. The news is on," he told me.

The news anchors talked about some other news that was happening around the world. Then the pictures of Cat and I showed up on the screen again. Just like they had been since this morning. Then they started talking about us again.

**News**

**And now we have an update on, Cat Valentine and Beck Oliver, the two teens that went missing from Las Angeles on September 15, 2012. **

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. There have been some pretty severe storms where I live and the power has been out for days. I haven't had internet or cable. It all just came back on a few hours ago. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review! I am going to ask for 3-4 reviews before next update so review! : ) **

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious! **

**Beck POV**

Cat turned the TV up and we listened to the news anchors talked about some other news that was going on around the world that I really couldn't care less about right now. Finally, the photos of Cat and I popped up on the screen again. I had never really paid attention to the pictures they had used of Cat and I but I actually looked at them this time. Cat looked so happy. She always looked so happy. That wasn't the same Cat I had with me right now. And I know I had changed a lot too.

Last year Sikowitz had Tori and I do a scene where we were supposed to act terrified. I wasn't able to act it because I had never experienced it. I think I could act being terrified now. I have been absolutely terrified this entire time but I couldn't show it. I couldn't let Cat know how scared I was because if I couldn't hold it together I know she wouldn't be able to.

"Beck, are you watching?" Cat shook my shoulder to get my attention. I looked over at her and smiled at her.

"No, sorry, I keep spacing out," I told her, "Have they said anything important?" I asked. She just shook her head and looked back up at the TV.

"They have pretty much just recapped what they said earlier. So I don't know if they just said they have more info or they were just going to recap what they said earlier for people who didn't see earlier. As if they are expecting everybody in the country to watch," she told me. Then we both looked at the TV where the news anchor was in the middle of speaking.

**News**

…**we have received some footage of one of the news stations in Las Angles. They were able to get some interviews with a few of Cat and Beck's friends and families. Right now we are going to roll some footage of an interview with two close friends of the missing teens, Andre Harris and Tori Vega. **

(Cut to Tori and Andre sitting next to each other in what looked like a very small interviewing room for very well-known news station in LA both with microphones in hand. They were being interviewed by a woman named Paula Simmons; **P- Paula; T- Tori; A-Andre**)

**P: So, how do you two know Cat and Beck?**

**A: Well, I've known Beck since we were kids. We've been best friends since preschool. I don't know Cat well but we have been going to the same school for quite a while too but we never really talked.**

**T: Yeah, Cat has been my best friend since the beginning of sixth grade, along with our friend Robbie and my sister, Trina, who is a year older than us. But I don't know Beck well at all and I didn't know Andre, here, well either until all of this happened. We've all kind of bonded together after Beck and Cat went missing.**

**P: Do you guys have any idea why anybody would want to do this to your friends? **

**T: Not at all. Cat is the sweetest person in the entire world. I don't understand why anyone would want to do anything to her. And from what I know of Beck, he seems like a great guy. I just don't get it. And from what I know they haven't done anything to deserve any of this. It doesn't make any sense. **

**A: Exactly. Even though I, personally, am not friends with Cat, I know that she is a sweetheart. Everybody who has ever met her or talked to her would know that. And Beck is a standup guy. He's a very calm, serene person and he is like the glue that keeps everything together. Like Tori said, it makes no sense. **

**P: Is there anything else you would like to say before we end this interview?**

**T: I just hope that the police find these kidnappers soon. I hope that Beck and Cat are both safe. And…I can't even think of anything else to say right now. I just want them back home unharmed; safe and sound. **

**A: Beck and Cat, we hope you are both safe. We all love you both and we know that they are going to find these people and get you guys back home. **

**P: Tori and Andre, thank you for talking with us today. **

(Cut back to news station)

**We will have more interviews with Cat's brothers and Beck's family when we return.**

They cut to a commercial break and I looked over at Cat. She looked like she was about to cry. I set the food on the ledge next to the bed. Then I pulled Cat over to me and leaned my forehead against hers.

"It's okay," I whispered, "Everything's fine. Hey, do you think maybe Tori and Andre have told each other yet?" I asked making her laugh, "Here, lay down," I told her as I set a pillow on my lap. Cat laid her head down on the pillow and I started running my fingers through her hair, "See, you didn't even have to make me," I told her. She just smacked my leg, "Do you want me to stop?" she then kissed her hand and pressed it to the spot where she had smacked me, "Better," I laughed.

"I think its back on," I told her and we both looked back at the TV. She had to turn over to see the TV so I couldn't get to her hair anymore so I scratching my fingers lightly across her stomach. She was startled at first but then relaxed into it. I just kept rubbing her stomach while we continued to watch the news.

**News**

**We have even more footage from the friends and families of missing teens, Beck and Cat. A news crew in LA went to the Oliver residence for an interview with Beck's parents, Raina and Dominic Oliver.**

(Cut to my mom, Raina and my dad Dominic. They were sitting on the large white sofa in the living room. They were being interviewed by a man named Kyle Jameson who was sitting on a chair that they must have brought from the kitchen; **K-Kyle; D-Dominic; R-Raina**)

**K: When did you realize that your son was missing?**

**R: I woke early Thursday morning and went to check on Beck because he hadn't come home after school that day and they found his car abandoned in the middle of the road. When I checked on him he wasn't there. Then I called his best friend, Andre, because he is the only person I could think of whom Beck would be with but Andre hadn't seen him since they left school the day before. He told me that he would call and let me know whether or not Beck showed up at school or not, which he obviously didn't.**

**K: Is there any reason that you know of, that anyone would want to take Beck?**

**D: Not to my knowledge. Beck is a good kid. **

**R: It doesn't make any sense to me. He's just an 18 year old senior in high school. He's never gotten into any trouble. I just don't understand this whole thing.**

**K: And what about Cat Valentine? They didn't really know each other. They weren't friends. However, they were both kidnapped on the same day and for some reason by the same person or persons. **

**D: I have never met Cat Valentine before. I have no idea how these kidnappings are linked at all. **

**R: I only know who Cat is because of a girl my son used to date. She apparently couldn't stand Cat although everybody else seems to adore her. I don't know if that is because of what is going on right now or if it has always been like that. But I don't know why either of them would have been kidnapped. They're just kids. There is nothing either of them could have done to make them deserve this. **

**K: Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. **

(Cut back to the news station)

**And now we have our last bit of footage. The news crew went to the Valentine residence to interview Cat's older brothers, Michael, Tyler, and Rob Valentine. Her parents and other two brothers were not available for questioning at the time.**

(Cut to what looked like Cat's back yard. I saw three guys, Cat's brothers, sitting on flat rocks that were surrounding a small pond. The interviewer, this time it was Paula Simmons again, sat on a chair across from them. **P-Paula; M; Michael; T-Tyler; R-Rob**)

**P: So, Michael, you were the one to report that Cat was missing, correct?**

**M: Yes, that's right.**

**P: How did you know that she was missing and not just staying at a friend's house and forgot to call?**

**M: Like I said before Cat never stays out late. And Cat is very responsible. She always calls when she is going to be going somewhere after school. She is like an elephant when it comes to that stuff. She never forgets anything. **

**P: Okay. Now where are your parents with all of this going on? How do they feel about this?**

**R: They work a lot but I don't know why they aren't around more. I mean their daughter is missing I think they could take some time off work. **

**T: We don't really know how they feel because, as Rob just said, they work a lot. But it has always been that way. The three of us and our other two brothers pretty much raised Cat so I think it would have been like this either way. Don't get me wrong, they love Cat but I think that since we were the ones to take care of her for so long they think that we would be the ones to handle this too.**

**P: Alright, moving on. We have been asking this question to everyone and getting the same answer every time but I have to ask again; Is there any reason, that you know of, why anyone would want to hurt your sister?**

**M: Not at all. I mean she's so little there is absolutely no reason that anyone should want to hurt her. Let alone try to hurt her. **

**R: I really wouldn't know, but knowing Cat, absolutely not. She's as sweet as can be and I can't think of any reason why anyone could even think of a reason to hurt her.**

**T: Yeah, they covered it all. I don't really have anything to add. **

**P: Alright, that's it guys. Thanks so much.**

(Cut back to new station)

**We will have more on this story tomorrow morning at our usual time 7:00AM. Goodnight everybody.**

"Alright, enough of that," I said picking up the remote and turning the TV off. I looked down at Cat who seemed to be halfway asleep, "Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yeah," she was her only reply.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head and turned onto her side. I didn't want to push her so I just started running my fingers through her hair.

"They don't even care," I heard her mumble after a few minutes of silence, "My parents don't even care that I'm gone. They probably don't even notice," she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Your parents care about you, Andre cares about you. Hell, even Tori cares about you. I have my brothers. I don't have anyone but my brothers," she looked over at me, tears streaming down her face.

"That really does suck. And it's their problem," I started, "You should be their first priority no matter what," I said wiping the tears from her eyes, "And you do have more than just your brothers. You have Tori and Robbie and Trina and now you have Andre too," I told her, "And let's not forget the most important person in this whole scenario. This guy right here, I'm literally here for you," she just laughed and shook her head, "Okay that was stupid," I said, "But, no, seriously even when this is all said and done you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Who else is gonna play with my hair?" I asked jokingly, "And who is going to keep you from not freaking out?"

"I'll probably do that either way," she told me, "But you're probably right. I mean we can't stand to be 10 feet away from each other right now and at home we live, like, 20 miles away from each other. I don't know how we are going to cope with that."

"You can move into my RV with me," I said only half joking. I really would have her move in with me if I could.

"Well, my parents don't give a shit about me or anything I do," she ran her hand through her long red hair, "So, it's not an impossible notion. They don't care so why should I, right?" she looked so sad when she said this.

"Come here," I opened my arms and she moved over to me. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. We broke apart when we heard footsteps coming our way. Cat gripped my hand tightly just waiting.

"Hey kids," it was the man from before, Alex, "We are going to be arriving at our last destination in about four hours," he told us, "But right now we are stopping at a shopping mall. We need to get you two some more clothes," he said, "It is closed right now so there won't be anybody inside to notice you. And the people who are in there work for us so don't try anything. We aren't here to hurt you. In fact we need you unharmed, bosses orders," Who's the boss?

"Anyway, the boss also wants us to buy you a whole new wardrobe seeing as you have only one change of clothes and you will need some other things to wear. So if you want to change to ahead, if not let's head on out," he said then walked out of the room. Okay so 'Boss' must be pretty wealthy if he is buying us a whole new wardrobe.

Cat and I got off the bed and I walked out of the room to get the bag with our clothes in it. I tossed it on the bed and unzipped it, "Do you wanna go change or do you want to stay in that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I think I'm just going to change into my jeans. I'll just keep this shirt on; even though it's 10 sizes too big," she said taking her white skinny jeans out of the bag.

"Wait, here," I said just before Cat walked into the bathroom, "Take this one. It's a smaller than the one you have on," I told her handing her the black shirt that I had been originally wearing before they made us change. It was a fitted t-shirt so it would fit her better. At least better than the one she had on now. While Cat was changing in the bathroom I changed into my jeans and threw on my combat boots. Cat walked out of the bathroom and threw her clothes on the bed and sat down beside me, "Do you want your boots?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think those are sensible shopping shoes Beck do you?" she asked jokingly, "Actually these shoes are pretty comfortable," she said referring to the moccasins she was putting on her feet.

"Alright, I think they are probably waiting for us," I said standing up, "So let's get this going," I took her hand and we walked out of the bedroom and toward the front of the RV.

"Are you kids ready?" Alex asked. I nodded and the door opened. Outside the RV were about eight other guys.

After we walked out another guy came out behind us. So now we were surrounded by ten large men. I mean literally surrounded. They were circling us like sharks as we walked to the entrance of the mall. Cat was clinging to my arm the entire time. Once we got to the doors there was a man inside who opened it. Man, Boss had a lot of men working for him.

"Okay, get whatever you want;" Alex told us, "You will need pajamas, day clothes, just comfortable clothes, bathing suits, shoes. You can get your own showering stuff if you want but some will be provided for you. But whatever you want just get it. I'm guessing you'll need a couple of carts," he pulled grabbed a cart for each of us and then told us to go get our stuff. There was no way I was leaving Cat alone with all these men so I stuck close to her the whole time. There were also guys posted at every entrance and one guy was trailing me and Cat.

Cat took full advantage of the 'get whatever you want' part of what he said. She got a bunch of colorful shirts and lots of shorts, jeans, and skirts. Then she picked out some comfortable sweatpants and sweatshirts and tank tops. We moved on from clothes and she picked out a few bathing suits and flip flops. And when we got to the shoes section I swear she must have picked out at least 12 pairs of shoes.

"Do you really need that many shoes?" I whispered, "I don't even think we're going to be here, or there, for 12 days. Or at least I hope not. God, I hope not," I said looking over at Cat who had a horrified look on her face, "Cat, I highly doubt we are going to be here that long. They are going to find us," I told her, "Please don't worry sweetheart. I really shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah, um, we should probably go over and get some stuff for you," she said gesturing to my empty cart.

We walked around and I started getting some stuff for myself. I ended up just getting rid of the cart I had and throwing my stuff into Cat's cart because pretty much everything I needed came in packs. I got a few packs of different colored wife-beater tank tops. Various packs of different color, fitted, t-shirts; mostly black and grey. I picked out a few pairs of sweatpants. Then I picked out a few plaid flannel shirts, some jeans, and some swim trunks. Then I picked out a few pairs of shoes and I was done.

I was pushing the cart toward the front of the mall when Cat stopped me and pulled me over to a display of hundreds of stuffed animals. Oh, Good Lord, "Beck, look at them!" she squealed, "Aren't they so cute?" she asked not taking her eyes away from them.

"Just adorable," I said. She turned and glared at me before going back to the stuffed animals, "Maybe you should get another turtle," I told her. She shook her head vigorously. Well, okay then.

"I can't do that," she said, "I can't get another turtle. It would be an insult to Myrtle's memory. Yes, the turtle's name was Myrtle. I was five. Sue me," she looked back at me. I just nodded my head trying to keep the laughter in, "Just laugh I don't care," she pouted before turning back around and looking through the animals.

"No, it's cute," I couldn't keep the laughter in anymore, "You're too cute sweetheart. Now let's pick out another animal. How about this panda bear here?" I pointed to a small stuffed panda bear with an oversized head and giant eyes. She nodded her head and picked it up, "And now you have to name it," I told her.

"You name it," she told me, "You picked it out so you have to name it. That's the rule," she said as I pushed the cart forward.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked. It felt really weird talking about naming a stuffed animal and asking the gender. Cat just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just pick a name and if it's a boy name then it's a boy and if it's a girl name than it's a girl," she said as if it were the simplest thing to understand.

"Okay, how about…Buddha?" I said. She looked at me with a confused look on her face, "See pandas originate from China and Buddhism is a religion in China. So Buddha is a good name for him. And you said I get to name it. It is now a boy and his name shall be Buddha," I said. Cat examined the panda before looking up at me.

"I like it," she told me. She linked her arm through mine as we made it to the front of the mall. When we got there a man was standing behind the register. We took everything out of the cart and he rung everything up. He already had a credit card so I was assuming that he worked for Boss too. He swiped the card and paid for everything without even telling us how much it all was. I didn't even want to know how much it was.

Cat and I walked back to the RV and straight back to the bedroom where we were the most comfortable. I don't know why, but being out in an open space, like the main part of the RV, creeped me out a little bit. I felt like I was being watched even though I know I wasn't.

Alex had all of the men lug our bags onto the RV. They set everything right outside the bedroom door and then left. As soon as they left the RV started up and Alex walked back to us. He told us that we were only about four hours away from our final destination, which sounded really creepy, and that we should probably get some sleep. I doubted we would get any sleep since we had slept this afternoon.

I brought the bags further into the room. Then when I thought I had everything in the room I saw that there were two luggage sets. One set was zebra print, obviously for Cat. It had three rolling suitcases and two shoulder bags. The other set was navy blue with three rolling suitcases and one shoulder bag.

Cat and I spent an hour watching TV and separating our clothes and packing them. It was taking Cat forever because she had to make sure everything was so neat; and color coded. After we finished putting everything away Cat went and changed into some of her new pajamas while I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I went and lay down on the bed and waited for Cat to come back out.

I saw Cat walk out of the bathroom and expected her to walk right back in here but she walked out toward the main part of the RV. I figured she was just hungry and went to get some food. But then, about a minute later, she ran back into the bedroom.

"Beck, you need to come out here, quick," she said before running back out of the room. When I walked out to where Cat was I saw her on the couch looking out the window, "Beck, look, it's the Empire State Building," she looked over at me.

"Yeah," I said looking around at all of the other surroundings. Well, I guess I know why they call it the Concrete Jungle now, "What the fuck are we doing in New York?"

**Chapter 4! I hope you all like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews on the others. They are much appreciated so keep them coming! **

**Again 3-4 reviews before next update! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Hollywood Arts (No One POV) 9/20/2012**

"Do you think they're okay?" Tori Vega asked her sister, Trina, one of her best friends, Robbie Shapiro (and Rex Powers who had been, surprisingly quiet since Cat had gone missing), and their new friend Andre Harris. He had become very close with the tight knit trio since Beck and Cat went missing. And since Beck was, pretty much, he was easily accepted into their group. They were all sitting at a table in the Asphalt Café where everyone had lunch. And ever since Cat and Beck were kidnapped every single person stared at them like zoo animals just because they knew that these kids were the missing kids' best friends.

"In my head I pretend that I can see them. And in my mind they are okay. But in reality I don't know. I pray that they are," Andre said, "I pray every night. I've cut out their pictures from last year's year book and taped them to the wall next to my bed so I can see them when I go to bed and when I wake up," he continued, "Is that too much? Am I being over dramatic about this whole thing?" he asked.

"No, it's not," Tori said, "I think I should have thought about it first," she said laughing lightly, "I might steal your idea Andre," she told him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"What about the interviews?" Trina chimed in, "Do you think they were able to see the interview you guys did with Paula Simmons?" she asked.

"I highly doubt kidnappers would allow their victims to watch televisions," Robbie said, "But if Cat and Beck were able to get to a TV without their kidnappers knowing then it's possible that they saw it. But they probably didn't even have a TV around," he told them all.

"Where do you think they are?" Trina asked, "I mean they have been gone for five days. They could be all the way across the country by now. They could be in a different country by now. Oh my God, what if they got on a plane and took them to Iceland or something?" Trina started rambling.

"I highly doubt that, Trina," Andre told her, "First off they would need Beck and Cat's passports, which they don't have. And second I don't think they would go to that much trouble. I think they want something and instead of money for ransom they are using Cat and Beck. Maybe it has something to do with their parents?" Andre said.

"Their parents don't even know each other," Tori said, "Why would they need Cat and Beck for ransom if their parents don't even know each other?"

"Maybe they decided to kidnap two random teenagers just for kicks," Rex announced. It was the first time he spoke in over an hour which was very uncommon, "People do that y'know."

"I don't think so," Trina said, "There has to be some reason. I know there is some reason for it," she was getting very frustrated.

"Okay, then maybe it has something to do with HA," Robbie stated, "They are both students here and they were both just on their way home from school when they were taken. That is the only other logical reason I can think of right now. And I don't even know if it's logical. This is just off the top of my head right now," he said, "But, again, what kind of grudge would someone have against HA that would make them want to kidnap two of their students?"

"There are plenty of reasons for any person to hold a grudge about anything," Tori said, "I don't even really care right now who kidnapped them. I just want them caught and thrown in jail. And the most important thing in this whole mess, I want to know where Beck and Cat are. I want to know if they are safe."

**Cat POV**

"Beck, why are we in New York?" I whisper-yelled at him. I looked up at him and he just shrugged his shoulders, "Well, that's helpful," I said getting off the couch and walking back to the bedroom. A few minutes later Beck walked back into the room.

"Why don't we just go to sleep and we'll probably get to wherever we're supposed to be before we even wake up," he told me.

"Well, that kind of creeps me out but okay," I said climbing onto the bed. I pulled the blankets over me and lay down. Beck crawled in beside me and took my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Everything's going to be fine," he told me, "And apparently these people are pretty damn rich if they're buying us all this shit so we are probably staying somewhere nice," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Like that makes anything better. I want to go home Beck. I don't care if this place is the nicest house in America. I want to see my family. I want to see my friends. I don't want to be known as Caterina Valentine, the Las Angeles Missing Teen," I looked up at him.

"I don't want that either Cat," he sounded frustrated, "But we can't really do anything about that right now can we? So we might as well make the best of what we do have and just deal with everything the best we can," he said. I just looked at him and nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…," to trailed off, "Just come over here," he opened his arms and I moved closer to him laying my head on his chest, "I love you to death, sweetheart, I was just frustrated. I didn't mean to get so upset.

"You don't need to be sorry about anything Beck. And I love you to death too," I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I know you're stressed out. So am I. I'm just not going to talk about it anymore. Let's just sleep," Beck nodded and I laid my head back down on his chest. It felt like two minutes before I was being shaken awake. I groaned and pushed at whatever was shaking me, trying to go back to sleep.

"Cat, wake up," I heard Beck's voice. I shook my head and rolled over and tried to push him away but he kept shaking me, "Cat, we're here, you need to wake up," when he said that I turned back over and shook my head. He took my hand and nodded.

"I don't want to," I whispered so they couldn't hear me, "I don't want to, Beck. I'm scared," I said.

"Me too sweetheart," he told me quietly, "But we can't show them that we're scared. And we really don't have any choice in the matter so let's just go with it. He told us to get changed and then he'll take us in," Someone will bring our clothes and stuff in for us," I nodded and walked over to my suitcases and opened the one I had stored all of my shirts and bathing suits in in.

I pulled out a blue shirt with the Superman logo on it. Then I opened the suitcase I had all of my pants, shorts, and skirts in and pulled out a pair of light, distressed and strategically torn, blue jeans. The last suitcase carried my shoes and the rest of the clothes that didn't fit in the other suitcases. I grabbed a pair of red Supras.

"I'm going to change I guess," I told Beck. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before changing into the clothes I had picked out. I knew Beck was out there changing and I didn't know how long I should wait before going back out there. It didn't matter though because a few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready?" Beck's voice came through the bathroom door, "I need to brush my teeth girl," I opened the door and pushed him back.

"You better watch yourself boy," I smirked at him before walking back into the bedroom and putting my pajamas into one of the suitcases. I didn't even pay attention to which one which was weird for me. I always had to have everything perfectly organized.

"Are you ready to go?" Beck asked wrapping her arms around my waist from behind and scaring me half to death. I shook my head and he rested his chin on my shoulder, "Yes, we're ready. And we're going to be just fine," he whispered into my ear, "And the police are going to find these guys and then we will we be home before you know it. I promise," he kissed right under my ear before letting go of me. Beck walked over to his suitcase to his pajamas away. He was now wearing a gray and white plaid shirt, slim straight blue jeans, and his combat boots. The same ones he always wore. I know he picked out a few pairs of shoes at the mall last night but I doubt they would get much use, if any.

Alex came back when we were ready and told us to follow him. When we walked out of the RV there was a tall, black, gate. Alex put in some code and the gates opened. When the gates opened there was golf cart waiting inside. Alex climbed into the driver's seat while Beck and I hopped onto the back. It seemed like forever before we got to a circle driveway and Alex parked the cart.

"Wow," was all I could say when I saw the house. I thought my house was big. This place was like two of my house in one.

"Alright, let's go inside," Alex said and opened the heavy front doors letting Beck and I walk past him. I kept close to Beck's side as we stood in the large foyer. One side of the foyer led to a very fancy looking living room and the other side was a dining room. I'm sure there were more than one of each though, "You two stay here. I'll be right back," he told us before walking up the grand staircase in the middle of the foyer.

"Damn, this place is huge," Beck said quietly, "I've never seen a house this big in my entire life," he told me. I nodded in agreement, "Who do you think this guy is?" he asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I asked, "I don't know any more than you do. This place creeps me out though," I told him, "Who needs this much space in their home unless they have, like, 12 kids or something which I'm guessing they don't because if they did they wouldn't be kidnapping two teenagers!" I whisper yelled.

"I'm guessing that you two are Beck and Cat," I heard a deep voice say and my head snapped up. I gripped Beck's arm and he moved in front of me slightly. I looked up and there was a man descending the staircase. He had dark hair, which was perfectly groomed and dark eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a white button down shirt and white bowtie.

"Yeah," was all Beck said.

"Well, I'm Carlo Zacchara," he introduced himself, "It's nice to meet the two of you," he told us. 'I wish I could say the same,' I thought to myself, "Have your belongings been brought in yet?" he asked.

"Unless there is another door for them to bring them through than no, they haven't brought them through here," Beck told him.

"Okay, well, while they take care of that why don't I give you a tour of the house," he said, "It's pretty easy to get lost in this place," he chuckled, "I guess we should start with the first floor. Just follow me," he told us. I loosened my grip on Beck and we followed Carlo, "As you can see this is the dining room. This one is pretty much just for show we don't really eat in here," he informed us. Beck looked down at me and I just shrugged.

"Now through here is what they call a 'Florida Room' but they have them all around the country," it was like a living room surround by glass so it was outside, kind of. Then we walked through the 'Florida Room' into another room. It was a huge indoor swimming pool. It also looked like it was outside, "I'm sure you can tell what this is. There is a sauna over there and a Jacuzzi over there. This whole thing, the glass part I mean, comes down in the summer so it's an outdoor pool. And then through this door we come full circle to this small little living room here that no one ever uses."

"Really the only things that get used down here are the 'Florida Room' and the pool. Everything else is on the second and third floors. Your rooms are on the third floor. They are connected by a bathroom actually. I hope you don't mind sharing," he explained with a knowing smile on his face.

"Anyway, let's go on up to the second floor. Beck moved to the other side of me when we started up the stairs. I guess he didn't want me next to this guy at all. When we got to the top of the stairs Carlo turned left and Beck linked his arm through mine, "This room here is a music room. We have multiple instruments and recording tools," he explained. Did he have all of this stuff just for himself or did other people live here too. And if they did why were they letting him do this to us?

The next place he showed us was a playroom. There were three girls in the room. "Hi, Daddy!" one of the little girls ran over and jumped into his arms. How were we supposed to deal with this? How would he introduce us? 'Oh, hi sweetie, these are the two kids I kidnapped. Now why don't you just go continue on with your day like I didn't just say that."

"Who are these people?" she asked excitedly with a big smile on her face. I smiled back and waved at her. I looked over at Beck who was doing the same. Carlo looked at Beck and I with a look on his face that said 'Just go with it," and I couldn't do anything about it because she couldn't be more than five years old. None of this was her fault and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Hi, angel," he kissed her cheek, "This is Cat and Beck. Beck, Cat, this is my daughter, Adrianna," he introduced us. Carlo and Adrianna looked exactly the same. Adrianna had long, curly, brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was adorable.

"Hello Adrianna," I smiled and waved at her.

"Hi! I like you hair," she exclaimed, "It's pretty. What's your name again? I forgot," she shrugged her shoulders as if this were a common thing.

"My name is Cat," I told her, "Like the animal. So that's how you can remember. Just think of cats," I said.

"Ohhh! I love cats!" she was a happy little girl, "We have three cats. Can I show you later. They're cute. I think you will like them," I nodded and told her she could show me, "And what about him?" she asked referring to Beck, "I don't remember his name either. Does he like cats?" I think to Beck that question had a double meaning."

"My name is Beck," he told her, "And I think cats are the most amazing creatures in the world. Don't you think?" he said to the little girl making my cheeks heat up.

"Yes!" she threw her arms in the air, "I love cat sooo much!" she said.

"Aid, I think you need to calm down a little bit," Carlo chuckled before setting her on the floor, "Why don't you go play with your toys?" he said trying to distract her, "Those are my other two daughters, Mariella and Madeline, or Mari and Maddi. They are fraternal twins, almost 16 years old," he told us. You probably won't be seeing much of them. They like to go out with their friends a lot at this age. You probably know that though."

"Well, I don't know about that," I stated, "Once they meet Beck, here, they will probably be bringing their friends over here," I told him, "He is quite the ladies' man. Not really on purpose though. It just happens," Carlo chuckled and continued on down the hall.

Finally, we finished the tour of the house and he took us up to our bedrooms. There were four bedrooms on this floor, mine, Beck's Mariella's, and Madeline's. Both Mariella and Madeline had en suite bathrooms so we didn't have to worry about sharing a bathroom with them. And their bedrooms were pretty far away from ours. But we still haven't met them so I didn't know whether I liked them or not.

**Beck POV**

It was around 10:00PM and Cat and I were sitting in Cat's room. There was a knock on the door and I got up to open it. There was a woman standing there, someone I didn't recognize. I figured it was probably Carlo's wife or something but it wasn't.

"Ciao, Mr. Zacchara had me bring you food," the woman said in a thick, Italian, accent. Her English was very broken, "He say you not get here until late and thought you be hungry," she had a cart with two plates of food on it, "It be easier now you in the same room," she laughed. I moved out of the way and she pushed the cart into the room, "I am Carlotta. I am here if you need anything; just call." she said before walking out of the room.

"Well, I could eat, what about you?" I asked Cat pulling the cart closer to the bed, "Actually, I am going to make you eat. We haven't eaten anything since this morning," I handed Cat a plate of what seemed to be boneless chicken breast, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables. The potatoes and chicken were covered in gravy. Then still sitting on the cart were two bowls of some type of cream soup. It was either broccoli or mushroom. I couldn't tell. I looked over at Cat and she was just staring at her plate, "What's wrong sweetheart. It's good food. Much better than what we've been eating."

"No, it's fine," she said, "It's just...I…" she trailed off and then something clicked in my mind and I remembered; Cat doesn't eat meat.

"Just...," I looked around for something for her to put the chicken on. Then I saw that the soup bowls were sitting on plates and took one of the plates, "put it on this," she just shook her head, "Why not?" I was confused now.

"You do it," she told me. She wouldn't even stick her fork in the chicken. I got the chicken off her plate and then she started eating the rest of her food.

"Is it good?" I asked her. She nodded and continued to eat, "Cat, are you a vegan or a vegetarian? What's the difference? I don't get it," I said, "I remember when we had all gotten detention, except for you, but you came anyway, and Jade kept calling you a vegan but you said you weren't."

"I'm not a vegan I'm a vegetarian," she told me, "Vegan's don't eat anything that comes from animals, anything at all. They don't eat meat, fish, eggs, dairy, even honey," she said, "They won't even wear anything animal related like wool or leather," she informed me, "I eat eggs and dairy and fish, well I'm allergic to shellfish; just FYI. And if I didn't wear anything animal related I wouldn't be able to wear a lot of the clothes that I have."

"Gotcha," I told her, "So you just don't eat meat. Everything else you're fine with 'cause I think this soup has dairy in it and I'm sure those potatoes were made with some milk and butter," she chuckled and nodded.

"Everything is cool Beck," she told me, "I'm fine with milk and butter. Although, I don't drink milk too much. But I like ice cream too much to not have dairy," she laughed making me laugh.

After Cat and I finished our food we decided it was time to go to bed. We were going to try this separate bedroom thing. I hugged Cat tightly before going over to my bedroom. We left the bathroom doors open though. I fell into a restless sleep at around 2:00AM. It was 3:30AM when Cat climbed into bed with me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and fell asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up the next morning I untangled myself from Cat so I could go to the bathroom. I figured that since I was up, and I knew Cat wouldn't be up for a while I would walk around the house for a minute to see if I remembered where everything was. But as I was walking past the master bedroom I could hear Carlo's voice. It sounded like he was talking to himself but I figured he was on the phone or something. I stood there listening for a minute with my body in a position where I could see in every direction so I would be able to know see if anyone was coming.

"Yeah, they got here last night," I heard Carlo say, "They are really good kids from what I can tell and I really don't like doing this but it has to be done," there was a long pause before he spoke again, "Right, Right. That's what I don't like about this whole thing."

" I don't know what to do with Adrianna and Mariella, and Madeline though. They don't know about any of this. They don't know what I do. What we do. They don't know how their mother really died," he said. Another long pause, "I never wanted to take these kids and I never want anything to happen to _them_. They and that whole situation everything that has happened down there mean so much to me. That whole place means a lot to me," Who means a lot? What whole place? "But they owe me Ronnie, they owe me…"

**Ch. 5! This would have been posted yesterday but I had to increase my medication and I had a severe reaction to it and you don't even want to know about it. Unless you **_**do**_** want to know about it? This may sound weird but a lot of people want to know things about my medical condition and if you do just PM me and I will talk to you about it but I'm not gonna post it all here. I don't know if you think that's weird or not but hey what are you gonna do about it.**

**Anyway, do you like this chapter? Would you like more of Hollywood Arts POV?**

**Yes/No?**

**Maybe?**

**I don't know?**

**Let me know in a REVIEW!**

**I don't know how long this story is gonna be because the chapters are pretty long. But I already have an idea and I want to run it past you guys. **

**If/**_**Most likely**_** when Cat and Beck get home would you like to see how they cope when they are back at home and at school?**

**Yes/No **

**Maybe?**

**I don't know?**

**I'll let you know later?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 4-5 before next chapter!**

**Dang, that's a long end note. Sorry about that. I'm boring myself now.**

**Thanks : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Cat POV**

When I woke up the next morning Beck was nowhere to be found. Then I thought that maybe I had just been dreaming and hadn't really gone into Beck's room with him but when I looked in the corner of the room I saw his luggage. The bedroom door was closed and when I looked toward the bathroom I could see straight through both doors to the other bedroom. It was then that I started to freak out. Where was he? Did they take him away? Am I here by myself now?

I sat up against the headboard and pulled my knees to my chest. I crossed my arms over my knees and leaned my forehead against my arms. I was terrified and tears were falling from my eyes. My whole body was shaking. I just sat there going over thinking of what could have happened to him. He would have told me if he was going somewhere. Beck wouldn't leave me here alone. That's not like him at all.

There is no telling how long I sat there but it was probably only about five minutes. I sat in the same position without moving although I had calmed down a little bit. I was still crying I couldn't stop where's Beck? He left me, or he was taken from me. Either way I was left alone and scared to death but it wasn't as bad as before. I was shaking worse than before though. Not because I was scared, well, partly because I was scared, but I was freezing.

I got up and walked over to Beck's suitcase and pulled out one of the few sweatshirts he had bought. I walked back over to the bed and wiped the tears from my eyes, which did nothing because more just kept coming. I took the same position on the bed and prayed that Beck would come back soon.

Beck still hadn't returned after 25 minutes and I was now thinking the worst. Something bad had obviously happened to him and he wasn't coming back. I was now stuck here alone sobbing on this bed in a huge house in New York.

"Cat, I've got something to tell youuu…" my head snapped up when I heard the sound of Beck's voice and the door closing quietly behind him, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked walking over to me and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're a dumbass is what's wrong!" I pushed him away from me and he stood up from the bed. He looked at me completely confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "What the hell did I do?" I tried to speak but couldn't. My tears were making it hard, "Cat, you need to calm down and talk to me. I'm not going to be able to understand you if you're panicking," he said, "Can you please move over so I can sit with you?"

"You're so stupid, Beck," I told him as I moved over so he could sit beside me, "I hate you right now. I really think I might throw up," I said resting my head on my knees again, "Oh my God. I feel really sick right now. It's your fault too," I looked up at him.

"What the hell is going on right now?" he asked, "What did I do? And if you're going to be sick you need to get to the bathroom," he told me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked over at him.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked him, "You left and when I woke up I was alone and scared to death," I told him, "And the whole time I was thinking to myself that you wouldn't leave me here alone and that something must have happened. I kept thinking that they had taken you away. I knew they were doing something to you and that I was here alone now because Beck would never leave me by myself," he looked at me with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm so sorry baby," Beck took my hand which made more tears fall from my eyes, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you at all. I'll never leave you by yourself again, I promise," he pulled me into his chest. I gripped onto his shirt and started sobbing again, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. Never again," I could feel his shake his head against my neck. He kissed my forehead before releasing me, "Is that my sweatshirt?" he asked randomly.

"Yes, I was cold," I told him, "Now, what were you going to tell me before I started yelling at you?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah," he sat up and looked over at me, "I got up and was walking around the house," he told me, "And when I was passing the master bedroom I hear Carlo talking to someone on the phone. Someone named Ronnie," he told me, "He was saying that he didn't know what to do with his daughters because they don't know what he does."

"Then he mentioned something about how they didn't know how their mother really died. He said that he didn't really want to kidnap us but he didn't have any choice because someone owes him something. Well, more than one person owes him something. He said 'They owe me Ronnie, they owe me,'" Beck told me, "Then he said that something meant a lot to him but I really didn't understand what he meant by that," he finished.

"Is that all he said?" I asked him. Beck looked over at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. He just said that someone owes him something. I don't really know who owes him what," he told me, "All I know is that until he gets what is owed to him we aren't leaving this place. So, hopefully he gets what is owed to him quick," Beck said.

"I just want to find a way to contact the LAPD or even Tori," I said, "If I could just get a message to Tori then she could pass it on to her dad who could pass it on to the rest of the LAPD who could then pass it on to the NYPD. Then they would all know we're in New York and it would make it much easier to find us," I was getting a stress headache and started rubbing my temples.

Then I jumped about three feet in the air when there was a knock on the door. Beck got up and walked over opening it. I couldn't see who was standing there but I could hear a sweet little voice coming from the hall.

"Good morning!" Adrianna's tiny little voice chimed through the room, "How are you today?" she asked. Beck picked her up and carried her over to the bed where we were sitting.

"We're doing pretty good," I told her, "How are you doing girly?" I asked. She giggled and bounced on the bed.

"I'm good. I'm gonna go swimmin' , she told us, "Do you wanna come swim with me?" she asked looking between Beck and I with the cutest little smile on her face, "I think Mari and Maddi might come too," she informed us.

"Swimming sounds like a great idea," Beck told her, "Why don't you head on down there and Cat and I will be down in, like, five minutes," he said, "Does that sound okay?" he asked. Adrianna nodded her head and ran out of the room shutting the door behind her. Beck then looked over at me, "I guess we're going swimming," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Beck and I both went and changed into our bathing suits. Beck had a pair of Bob Marley swim trunks and he put on a black tank top until we actually got down to the pool. I was wearing a dark blue bikini. I put my hair up into a bun and I put on a pair of black swim shorts before Beck and I started walking to the pool.

Once we got there Adrianna, Mari, and Maddi were already in the pool. When Adrianna saw us she swam to the side of the pool and looked up at us, "C'mon guys! It's really warm," she told us, "And Carlotta brought out some towels for all of us, see," she pointed to a chair that held a stack of five beach towels. Damn, these kids never had to do anything for themselves did they?

Beck jumped into the pool making a huge splash and causing us girls to scream and duck in cover All of us except for Adrianna who was laughing the whole time, "It's your turn, Cat!" Adrianna exclaimed, "Jump in it's warm."

"I don't think I'm going to jump in but I'll use this ladder right here," I told her. She smiled and clapped her hands. She was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Right now she was wearing a pink and white striped bathing suit with black straps and white and black ruffles around her waist. She also had floaties on her arms so she didn't drown. Her long brown hair was up in a high ponytail.

"These are my sisters," Adrianna said swimming over to Mariella and Madeline, "They're twins but they don't look a lot alike," she said sounding very impressed with herself, "Mari, Maddi this is Cat and…" she thought for a minute. I guess Beck was kind of a hard name for a 5 year old to remember, "Beck! You're Beck right?" she turned to looked up at Beck who nodded, "Yay! I remembered!"

"Calm down, Aid," Maddi told her. Maddi along with Mari had brown hair and hazel eyes. We were told that they were twins but that is the only way we would have known. They don't look anything alike. Maddi's face had a more circular shape to it and her eyes were a different shape than Mari's. Both of them had very long hair though; a lot like mine.

They both seemed to have different styles too. Maddi was wearing a black lace-up bikini, while Mari was wearing a hot pink cut out one piece bathing suit. I think Adrianna was taking after both of them. Her suit had black and pink.

"But I couldn't remember his name and now I can," she told Maddi who was now spinning Adrianna around, "I just got really excited," she told Maddi calmly. Mari was lounging on the other side of the pool just watching us, "Who is that on your bathing suit?" Adrianna asked Beck. Beck looked own at his swim trunks. He probably forgot what he was wearing and didn't know what was on his suit.

"That is Bob Marley," Beck told her, "He is, well was, a musician a long time ago," he told her, "He died in 1981," he said.

"Wow!" Adrianna exclaimed, "That's, like, 100 years ago!" her eyes were wide with astonishment, "Do you know how to sing?" she asked Beck. I just smiled and looked between him and the little girl. I knew he wouldn't be able to lie to her and I knew that he didn't like to be singled out when it came to singing.

That was one of the only things I knew about him before we were kidnapped. I knew that from singing class. He would never do solos. He always had a partner, usually Jade, until they broke up. And then after that he would pick any random girl who was drooling after him. It was deranged.

"Ummm…yeah. Cat can sing too," he told her. I just rolled my eyes, "We go to a school where people act and sing and dance and play instruments," he said, "It's a pretty awesome school. But Cat is a much better singer than I am."

"He's lying Adrianna," I informed her, "Beck can sing just as well as I can. He's just shy about singing," I told her.

"Why?" she asked. Man, she was full of questions, "Does she always ask this many questions?" I asked Maddi. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't have people over a lot," she said, "So she's just excited, which I am sure you have noticed," Maddi gestured toward her little sister.

"You are going to have to ask Beck about his issues with singing Adrianna. I don't even know the answer to that question," I told her. Adrianna nodded and turned to have a little chat with Beck while I continued to talk with Maddi.

"So, you don't even have your friends come over here?" I asked her.

"No, not really," she shrugged her shoulders, "Sometimes I have people come over but Dad doesn't really like us to have friends over. I don't get it though," she said, "Why would he buy such a big house and buy us so many nice things that we wouldn't even use on our own if he didn't want us to have people over?" she asked.

"I don't know," I told her but I'm pretty sure I do know why. How many other people has he kidnapped? "Does your dad have people, like Beck and I, come here a lot? Kids like us I mean," I asked her.

"No," she said, "Actually, I think you and Beck are the first people to actually use those bedrooms next to mine and Mari's," she told me, "The house is pretty empty most of the time. It's just Dad and the three of us. Well, Ronnie and his wife come over a lot with their kids, Kasey, Reilly, and Adam. But that's about it," she told me.

"How old are Ronnie's kids?" I asked her, "Are they likeable?" I asked. I looked back at Beck quickly before Maddi answered.

Adrianna was on his back with her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. He was swimming around the pool with her on his back and she was giggling and squealing the whole time. If Adrianna was anyone else I would probably be jealous.

"Kasey is a year older than Aid," Maddi told me, "Then there is Reilly. He's pretty cool for a 12 year old," she said, "And Adam is 16. I'm pretty sure there is something going on with him and Mari. But Mari denies it profusely," she said.

"Okay, okay, I guess I can help you keep a look out for that," I told her and we both laughed, "And what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"No," she said but her red cheeks said otherwise, "Well, I don't have a boyfriend but there is this guy that I like. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me; at least not the way I like him," she told me.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her. She was about to answer when Adrianna popped up right next to me

"Hi!" she laughed, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're just talking," Maddi told her, "Where's your ride?" she asked referring to Beck. Adrianna just started giggling.

"What's so…" Before I could finish my question I felt a hand grip my leg; obviously Beck's. I screamed and closed my eyes before Beck pulled me under. When I came back up I heard Beck, Adrianna, and Maddi laughing at me, "That was absolutely hilarious Beckett," Beck shook his hair out then kissed my cheek.

I took my hair out of the bun I had put it in and went back under so my hair was evenly wet and not partly dry. It would bug the hell out of me if it was only partly wet. I'm weird like that just like with my clothes and shoes.

"Beckett, Maddi and I were trying to have a conversation before you tried to drown me. Could you please go entertain Adrianna for a while we finish conversing?" I asked him.

"Just as long as you stop calling me Beckett," he told me and I nodded, "Come on Adrianna. Let's let them finish their conversation," he took Adrianna's hand and started swimming away, Adrianna was being dragged behind him giggling. I don't think I've seen, or heard, a little girl giggle so much in my life. But then again I don't really know any little girls. I don't really know any little kids at all.

"So, why is Mari over there all alone?" I asked, "Does she not like to be around people?" I questioned.

"I don't know why she's like that today?" Maddi told me, "Mari! Come over here!" she called her twin sister over to us. Mari looked over at us and then swam over to us.

"What's up?" she asked looking at Maddi.

"Why are you over there all by yourself?" Maddi asked, "You seem so lonely. We wanted you to come talk with us," Maddi told her.

"There's nothing wrong" Mari said, "I just didn't want to bother any of you guys. I mean you two were over here having a conversation and Beck is playing with Adrianna…" she trailed off.

"You could have come over here whenever you wanted to," I told her, "We aren't talking about anything that we don't want you to hear," I said, "We were just talking about some guy that Maddi likes but apparently he doesn't like her," I informed Mari.

"Oh whatever," Mari looked over at Maddi, "He so likes you and you know it!" Mari exclaimed then she turned to me, "His name is Justin and he's been one of our best friends since forever. He likes her he just doesn't know it," Mari said.

"What about you?" Maddi looked at Mari, "I know there is something going on between you and Adam. You're a bad liar Mari and I can tell whenever you two are together that you like him. And he likes you. Don't even try to deny it," Maddi told her.

"Ladies relax," I laughed at the two of them, "I'm sure you both have boys who like you. And I'm sure you both have boys that you like," I said, "Let's not get too heated about this," I told them.

"Okay," they both turned on me, "What about Beck then?" Maddi asked, "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Or something," I told her looking over my shoulder at Beck who was now floating backwards on one of those noodle things. He seemed to be in deep conversation with Adrianna who was floating right beside him. I would have to ask him about it later.

"Well, how long have you known him?" Mari asked.

"See that's a difficult question," I started, "If you want to get technical I've known him for about 16 years. But I've really only known him for about a week or so," I told her.

"Well, you seem really close," Maddi told me, "It seems like you've known him a lot longer than a week…or so," she said.

"It's just we were kind of thrown into the same situation and he's the only person I've had through the whole thing," I told her looking down at my hands, "Haven't you wondered why Beck and I are here?" I asked.

"No, Dad said…" Maddi started, "What are you talking about? Dad said told us last night that you guys were family friends and…I'm confused now," she said.

"It's nothing I shouldn't have said anything," I told her, "And if you could not mention this conversation to your dad I would appreciate it," I said.

"Okay, you're kind of freaking me out," they said simultaneously.

"I could tell you everything that Beck and I have been through this week but you probably wouldn't believe a word of it," I told them, "And even if you did, if your dad was to find out that I told you anything it would make things worse than they are now," I said.

"So you can't tell us anything?" Mari asked. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you have a computer?" I asked and she looked at me like I was insane. Like, 'Who doesn't have a computer?'

"If you can be sneaky about it go online later tonight when you go to bed and look us up," I told them, "You should get some info from that," I said.

"What are we supposed to look up?" Mari asked.

"Just go online and look up Caterina Valentine and Beckett Oliver," I told her, "After you do that come to my room. If I'm not there go to Beck's and we will explain everything," I said, "I'm just warning you that this will probably change the view you have of your father for the rest of your life," I addressed that to both of them.

"He seems like a nice guy and everything but just look us up if you want to and we can try to sort everything out and maybe we can help each other," I didn't want to say that only they could help Beck and I because I didn't want to freak them out more than they seemed to be. But they also seemed set on finding out why Beck and I are really here, "And like I said…keep this between us. Don't even tell Beck right now. I'll let him know later," I said and they both nodded, "I think I'm gonna get out now. I'm getting all pruney."

I got out of the pool and grabbed a towel off of the chair wrapping it around myself. As I started walking toward the door I turned back to Mari and Maddi, 'Later', I mouthed to them. I walked the rest of the way to the door and pushed it open and made my way up to my room.

When I got up to my bedroom I changed into a skull print loose t-shirt, Superman booty shorts, and knee high socks with skulls and crossbones printed at the top. I brushed through my wet hair before lying down in bed. Beck and I hadn't gotten much sleep and I was really tired after being in the pool for so long.

It was dark when I woke up. When I looked around I found Beck sitting at the foot of the bed just staring at me, "What the fuck?" I jumped back pulling the blankets closer to me, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, but I didn't want to leave you alone again but I wasn't tired," he told me, "So Carlotta brought some food up for us again. I told her this time that you're a vegetarian so she knows now not to bring you any meat," he said.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up. Beck came over and sat beside me. He handed me my food and I started eating, "It's around 10:00PM I think. Last time I checked it was 9:00PM and it feels like it's been an hour," he told me, "So yeah, I'd say it's 10:00PM."

"Have Maddi or Mari come over here at all?" I asked. Beck shook his head in confusion, "I'll tell you later," I said. Beck and I sat in silence as I continued eating when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Beck shouted so whoever was on the other side could hear. The door opened and Mari walked in.

Hey, uh, Dad asked me to come get the two of you," she informed us, "He needs to see you in his office. He wants me to walk you down there," she said. Beck and I both nodded and got out of the bed.

"Damn, Cat, are you even wearing any pants right now?" Beck asked. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes showing him the shorts that were hidden underneath the long shirt I had on, "Put some longer pants on. I don't want you walking around this place in those things," he said.

"Okay Dad. I was planning on doing that anyway dumbass," I walked over to my suitcase and pulled on a pair of sweatpants that were very similar to the ones Beck was wearing, "Alright, let's go," I said and Mari led up to her father's office. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later Carlo opened it.

"Thank you, Mariella, you can go back to whatever it is you were doing," he told Mari, "Cat, Beck, come on in. We have a few things to talk about," we walked into the room and Carlo went to sit in his chair behind his desk. Beck and I sat in the two chairs opposite him, "Alright, now that you are here we might as well get things started," he told us.

"What do mean by that?" Beck asked. His knee was bouncing which meant that he was either scared or pissed off. It could be either one at this point.

"It means that we are going to be making some phone calls right now," he told us, "We are going to start with Cat. You are going to call your father and you are not going to tell him where you are or who you are with aside from Beck here," he told me.

"What if he doesn't answer?" I asked, "He works a lot and might not be able to talk so what happens then?"

"Well, if he doesn't answer then I guess we'll go to Beck and have him make a phone call," Carlo told me, "It's not really a big deal," I really hate that he was so nice to us. It was making it really hard for me to hate him, "Let's get this going then. Cat, you're gonna have to come over here. The phone won't reach over there," I looked over at Beck who nodded and got up out of the chair. I walked over to Carlo who stood up from his chair offering me his seat. I sat down and he put the phone in front of me. He dialed a number and put the phone on speaker. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard my father's voice through the phone. It took everything I had inside me not to start crying.

"Hi Daddy."

**Chapter 6! This was just kind of a filler chapter. I thought that Cat should get to know Mariella and Madeline since they are living together for the time being. And Beck seems to be making trouble with five year old Adrianna. That can't end well. **

**Anyway, what do you all think of Carlo? Do you think he's good or bad? (I already know all of this. I just want to know what you all think) I know you all want to know why he has kidnapped them but even though he did so do you think he is bad or good? We still need to find that out. Who wants to know how these phone calls go? And who wants to know if Mari and Maddi decide to help out with Beck and Cat's situation? How do you think they will react to their father if/when they find out? Reviews will help you all find this out. **

**4-5 reviews before next chapter so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews I have already received. I am very grateful and would love more!**

**Much love to all of you!**

**Thanks : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Cat POV**

"Hello?" I heard my father's voice through the phone. It took everything I had inside me not to start crying.

"Hi Daddy," my voice was very shaky. I looked across the desk at Beck who nodded at me.

"Cat?" he answered, "Baby is that you?" he asked. I nodded before remembering that he couldn't see me.

"Yeah it's me," I told him.

"Cat, honey, where are you?" I heard my mom's voice chime in, "Are you okay?" she asked. I wanted to tell her so badly but I was under Carlo's watchful eye and couldn't do that.

"I-I can't tell you where I am," I told them. I figured my brothers were crowded around the phone now too, "But I'm okay, "I said. I looked up at Carlo who nodded and gave me a signal to wrap it up, "I have to go now," I informed them, "I love you guys. I'll see you soon," I didn't care that I said that with Carlo there. I wanted him to know that he wasn't going to be able to keep me here.

"I know baby," Dad said, "Michael, Rob, and Ty send their love. And you already know Mom does. Everything is going to be fine doll."

"I love you all too. Good night," I said before hanging up.

"That was great Cat," Carlo told me, "You didn't give them any information yet you were still able to have a full conversation with them," he said, "Beck, you're up," Beck stood up and we switched places. Carlo dialed the numbed and the second ring and a woman's voice answered, a young woman.

"Jordis?" Beck asked with a confused look on his face.

"Beck is that you?" She asked much like my father had asked me.

"Yeah, listen, Jordis I need to talk to Dad. Is he around?" Beck asked her tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Yeah just let me go find him," Jordis told him. There was a silence as Jordis went to find Beck's father and a moment later a deep voice boomed through the phone. I had never heard a voice so deep in my life.

"Hello?" Beck's dad's voice came through the phone. Even in the interview they did it didn't sound this deep.

"Hey Dad," he spoke into the phone, "It's Beck," Beck told him as if his dad didn't know that by now. I'm sure his sister already told him that.

"Hey kid how are you doing?" he asked, "We miss you over here y'know," he sounded very emotional. Beck ran his hand through is hair and his head in his hand.

"Yeah I miss you guys too," Beck said.

"I know you're not going to be able to tell me where you're at but are you both okay? Are you both safe?" he asked?"

"We're okay and we're safe," Beck told his dad, "We just want to come home y'know. I just want to know why I'm here in the first place," he looked up at Carlo. That was a very gutsy move. I would have been scared to death to do anything like that.

"I know buddy," his dad replied, "We'll figure this whole thing out and get you two home," he said, "It's gonna happen Beck," he told him. Carlo then told Beck he needed to end the call and Beck nodded.

"Hey Dad, I gotta go now," he told his dad, "Tell Mom and Jo I love them and I will see you all soon. Love you," he said before hanging up.

"Good," he said looking between the two of us, "Alright that is all I needed you can go back to your rooms," he told us, "Can you find your way back or do I need to call one of the girls to come get you?" he asked.

"I think we can find our way back," Beck told him. Carlo nodded and Beck and I walked out the door.

Beck and I were quiet for a moment as we made the long trek back to our rooms. It wasn't long before Beck broke the silence, "Are you okay?" he asked looking at me. I nodded looking straight ahead trying not to cry. Then I looked over at him and shook my head, still trying not to cry and that worked until Beck pulled me into his arms burying his face in my neck. When Beck pulled me into his arms I started sobbing and I felt hot tears on my neck. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and started running my fingers through his hair. Beck kissed the side of my neck, sending shivers through my entire body. He pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then he wiped the tears from my eyes and started laughing. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"It's nothing," he said, "Well, I'm just being a baby," he told me, "I'm never like this; especially in front of people. I don't know. Let's just go to bed," he said. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it so I wasn't going to bug him about it.

Beck and I walked the rest of the way to my room and when I opened the door Maddi and Mari were sitting on the bed, well, Maddi was on the bed. Mari was on the chair that was randomly in the room. She had the chair pulled up close and had her computer set up on the cart that the food came on.

"Lock the door," Mari told us, "We've already locked the bathroom door so nobody can get in here," she told us. I went to sit on the bed and Beck sat beside me.

"Cat, what's going on?" he asked, "Why are they in here?" he said, "Not that I don't want you in here," he tagged on so he didn't upset the younger girls.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Mari has a computer," I told him, "I thought that maybe we could find a way to contact someone in California," I said.

"Did you already look everything up?" I asked and they both nodded. What do you think now? Has anything changed?"

"Well, yeah," Maddi said, "Our father kidnapped two people. How can that not change what we think of him?" She said, "But he is still our dad and we can never hate him or anything like that," she told us.

"And we don't expect you to," Beck told her, "We just wanted you to know so that maybe you would at least try to help us get home," he said, "Do you think you can do that?" he asked her. She looked at him and then at me before nodding, "Thank you."

**Beck POV**

It was weird walking into the bedroom and seeing the two girls sitting there. I didn't expect anyone to be in the room at all. One of them, Mari I think, told us to lock the door so I turned around and locked the door. What the hell is going on? I kept asking Cat what was going on but she wouldn't answer me.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Mari has a computer," Cat explained to me, "I thought that maybe we could find a way to contact someone in California," I said.

"Did you already look everything up?" Cat turned to Mari and Maddi who both nodded. Did they look what up? "What do you think now? Has anything changed?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Maddi said, "Our father kidnapped two people. How can that not change what we think of him?" she said, "But he is still out dad and we can never hate him or anything like that," she said to us.

"And we don't expect to you," I interjected, "We just wanted you to know so that maybe you would at least try to help us get home," I said, "Do you think you can to that?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment before turning to Cat. After looking at Cat for a moment she nodded, "Thank you," I sighed heavily.

"Okay, so what are we doing? Maddi asked looking around at all of us.

"Mari, can I see that?" Cat asked. Mari nodded and handed the computer over to Cat. Both Maddi and Mari positioned themselves so that they were able to see the computer. Cat logged into her account to see if Tori or any of her brothers were online. Tori was online along with Rob, "Who should I talk to?" Cat asked, "Rob can get to my dad but Tori can get to her dad who is a cop," Cat said, "But I really need to talk to Rob. I'm conflicted," she said leaning into me.

"You know you can talk to more than one person don't you?" I reminded her. I took the computer and clicked on Tori's name. We could talk to Rob after Tori. I set the computer between Cat and I so that both of us would be able to see before I invited her to video chat and she instantly accepted it.

"CAT!...BECK!" she shouted. I turned the volume down just in case Carlo or Carlotta walked by, "Are you guys okay? Where are you? Who are those girls behind you? How did you get a computer?" Tori rambled on.

"Tori, calm down," Cat told her, "I need you to calm down and listen so I can tell you all this info you want," she said. Tori nodded and zipped her lips, "Alright. Yes, we are fine. These two girls are Mari and Maddi," Cat gestured to both girls in turn, "Mari is letting us borrow her computer which is probably a really bad idea but very necessary. We really need to get some news to your dad and the LAPD. And I just wanted to talk to you for a minute," Cat said.

"Okay, will you just tell me where you are already?" Tori asked impatiently.

"This is the news I need you to get to your dad. Is he around by chance?" Cat asked her. Tori nodded and then disappeared for a moment. When she came back Mr. Vega was with her, "Hi Mr. Vega," Cat smiled and waved at him.

"Cat, sweetie, I need you to tell me where you are," Mr. Vega told her, "And I need to know who you are with," he said, "It is very important," he told her as if she didn't already know that.

"We're somewhere in New York. With some guy called Carlo Zacchara," she informed him, "I'm not sure exactly where in New York but yeah. We're in New York," she said. Mr. Vega had a piece of paper in front of him. He was most likely writing all of this down.

"Carlo Zacchara you said?" he asked looking back up at the screen.

"Yeah do you know him?" Cat asked. Mr. Vega shook his head.

"But I can find out pretty quickly. I have a good friend who works for the LAPD. He's a detective over there so I can probably find out who he is," Mr. Vega told her.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Vega," Cat said, "Can you just tell Tori that I will try and talk to her later. I need to talk to my brother before I go to bed," she asked him. He nodded before disconnecting the conversation.

Next Cat clicked on her brother's name. it took a minute before he accepted the invitation, "Cat?" he asked before he really even looked at the screen, "How is this even happening right now? Why would they give you a computer if they don't want you contacting anyone?" he was asking question more quickly than Cat could answer.

"Rob, I love you and all but I really need to talk to Dad," she told her older brother. He gave her a look that said 'I see how it is,'

"Well, then, if you're just gonna use me like that I won't answer you anymore," he joked.

"Rob, please just go get Dad. It's extremely important," she sighed. He nodded and got up out of the chair. Rob and Cat's dad came back to the computer about a minute later.

"Hello doll, it's so good to see you," he told her, "And you must be Beck," he acknowledged me.

"Yes sir," I replied, "It's nice to…sort of meet you Mr. Valentine," I told him.

"You too son," he said, "Now Rob said you need to tell me something important. What's going on sweetie?" he asked Cat.

"We're in New York Daddy," she told him, "I talked to Mr. Vega. He has a friend who works for the NYPD and he said they are going to sort things out."

"Who are you with Cat? Who took you guys?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't know who 'took' us. But they brought us to a man called Carlo Zacchara's home. We're in some part of New York. Not sure which part though. It's a very large house. Actually, it's not even a house it's a mansion," I don't know if Cat noticed but when she mention Carlo her father's eyes grew wide, "Daddy, do know this man?" she asked.

"No, baby, I don't know who he is. But I know that the police will find him soon now that you have talked to Mr. Vega," Vega," he told her. He was totally lying to her but she was too naïve to know better.

"With all due respect, sir, I think you do know who this man is," I started, "And I think my father does too. I'm now thinking that he has taken Cat and I because of something that has or had happened between the three of you in the past," I said, "You see, I have been trying to figure this whole thing out and now, talking to you, it's making more sense to me," I informed him, "I don't know what it is but something did happen and now Cat and I are paying for it," I finished.

"We'll deal with all of this later kids," Cat's dad said before disconnecting. Well, if that isn't a sure sign then I don't know what is.

"Did you want to check and see if Andre us on?" Cat asked me, "You can talk to him for a minute before we go to bed."

"No, he won't be on," I told her, "His grandmother freaked out and broke his computer last time we were video chatting," I said.

"Why would she do that? Was he in trouble or something?" Cat asked. Cat and I have been here together for so long that I forgot that she didn't know anything about me or my friends outside of school; or inside of school really.

"No, his grandma is just insane," I told her, "She thought he was talking to himself so she punched his computer. At first she just cracked the screen but then I said something to her and that scared the shit out of her and she punched it again completely breaking it," I informed her.

"Oh okay," she said with a raised eyebrow, "Anyway, thank you guys for letting us use this. It has really helped us out," she told them logging out of her account and handing the computer back to Mari.

"It's no problem really," Maddi said standing up from the bed, "I really hope everything works out. And if you ever need any help again we're right down the hall," she told us.

"Thanks Maddi," Cat said, "You too Mari," she added just as the two girls walked out the door, "I'm so tired," Cat said looking at me.

"Well, then go to sleep silly girl," I smiled at her she giggled and took my hand in hers. Looking at her I just stared at her getting lost in the depths of her dark, chocolate brown eyes. I put my hand on her cheek my eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips…

"I need to go brush my teeth," Cat said. My hand fell from her face and I hung my head with a heavy sigh as she got up and walked to the bathroom. I got up to turn off the lights then went to lie back down on the bed.

When Cat came back into the room she laid back down on the bed as if nothing happened, "Cat, what just happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said quietly, "I-I've never. God, it's stupid. Never mind," she covered her face wither hands.

"What, you've never kissed anyone before?" I asked, "There's nothing wrong with that. It's not stupid," I told her. She started shaking her head and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to," she told me, "I have never felt wanted before. Not by anyone; my parents included. It took me being kidnapped for them to even notice me," she looked over at me.

"I'm not just anyone Cat," I told her, "And you do have people who want you around. You have people that care about you," I said, "I want you Cat," she just shook her head. Tears were falling from her big beautiful eyes, "Cat, come over here sweetheart."

"Where do you propose I move to Beck?" she asked, "There isn't much room on this bed," she told me.

"Well, then I _propose _that you come sit on my lap," she sighed and then climbed onto my lap. She leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arm around my waist, "Can you do something for me?" I asked Cat.

"We'll see," she told me, "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Can you accept that you loved and that you are wanted by your family and your friends? And you are wanted by _me?" _I asked her, "I need you to accept that. Not for me but for you," I told her, "It's not good for you to think of yourself like that. It's not healthy."

"But-"she started before I interrupted.

"No buts," I said, "You're amazing and beautiful and everything that is good in this world," I praised her, "Don't say another word," I told her. Five minutes went by without either of us talking and I was getting restless, "Are we just not gonna talk now?" I asked. Cat then started making some sort of hand gestures. It looked like sign langue, "What are you doing?" I took both of her hands so she would stop moving them.

"You're the one who told me to stop talking. So I stopped taking," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Very funny Miss Valentine but you know what I meant," I said, "Now we should probably go to sleep," I told her. She nodded and climbed off my lap, lying back down. I was about to lay back down when Cat quickly sat back up, "Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Just shut up," she demanded before putting her hand on the back of my neck and pressing her lips against mine. I cradled her face in my hands moving my lips against hers. We pulled away after a minute and I leaned my forehead against her with a smile on my face. Cat smiled before laying back down, "Okay, time for bed," she said pulling the blankets over herself.

"Goodnight sweetheart," I told her taking her hand. She rolled over and laid her head on my chest.

I woke up the next morning to someone running their fingers through my hair. Not just someone. Cat. I just wanted her to keep playing with my hair so I didn't let her know I was awake. I kept still and pretended that I was still asleep. My cover was broken, though, when I started to yawn.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she greeted still running her fingers through my hair. I just groaned and wrapped my arms around her more tightly.

"Beck, c'mon, get up!" she started shaking me, "I need to take a shower," she started shaking me harder, "Hey, Beck, what's your middle name?" she asked randomly.

"Dominic, why?" I asked not even looking at her.

"Beckett Dominic Oliver! Get up right now!" she shouted at me. So that's why she wanted to know my middle name, "I really need to shower, I smell like chlorine," she said.

"There was no need to full name me Caterina Somethingorother Valentine," I said sitting up, "Go take your shower woman," I told her. She turned and raised an eyebrow at me, "I mean, why don't you go ahead and take your shower sweetheart."

"That's what I thought," she said and started walking toward the bathroom. She stopped before walking into the bathroom, "It's Danielle by the way," she said. I looked at her confused, "My middle name is Danielle not Somethingoranother," she smiled at me then closed the bathroom door behind her.

While Cat was in the shower I went around and changed. I put on a pair of light colored, slim straight, blue jeans, and a navy blue, long sleeved t-shirt. And as usual my worn down combat boots. When I finished getting changed I walked back over to the other bedroom and lay down on the bed and waited for Cat.

"Beck," Cat's head popped out of the bathroom door, "I forgot to bring some clothes in here," she said, "Do you mind leaving for a minute?" she asked.

"Not at all," I got up from the bed as Cat walked out of the bathroom then walked through the bathroom door to the other bedroom. About five minutes later Cat opened the bathroom door and called over to me telling me that I could come back in.

"Well, hello, there," I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist, "You look gorgeous," I said bending down and pressing my lips against hers lightly. She was wearing a light blue tube top accented with lace and a pair of cut-off denim shorts. She also had on a pair of blue Chuck Taylor's.

"Thanks," she blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself," she said smiling at me, "I just have to dry my hair really quick and then we can do whatever," she told me. I nodded and watched as she dried her hair.

"Oh my God you have to put this in your hair. It's too cute," I said pulling out a pink bow I had spotted in the bag. She gave me the weirdest look before taking it and putting it on the side of her head.

"Okay, you officially scare me," she said, "Are you a girl or something?" she gave me that weird look again.

"Not the last time I checked. But I can check again if you want me to," I said. She rolled her eyes and bushed through her hair while looking in the mirror, "See, you look adorable," I kissed her cheek, "You have very kissable cheeks. I just thought I would let you know," I said.

"What is up with you today?" she asked, "I've never seen you like this before. Are you high or something. What did you take?" she laughed, "Maybe that's why you have all that Bob Marley memorabilia. You do have a lot. Don't even pretend you don't. Maybe you have all of it because he's your idol and you follow in his footsteps by smoking pot all the time," she joked.

"Okay, I do admit that I have smoked pot a couple of times," I told her. She nodded with a knowing smile on her face, "But not for a while. And it was only a couple times. And what teenager doesn't experiment with that kind of stuff. At least it wasn't meth or cocaine," I told her. She just looked at me, "You probably haven't though right?"

"No, I have," she told me. I was completely shocked. Cat Valentine has smoked pot. She must have noticed the shocked look on my face, "What? My brother and his friends smoke it in my house all the time so I sat and did it with them once," she told me, "Like you said every teenager experiments," she shrugged her shoulders, "Do you still smoke it?" she asked.

"Only occasionally," I told her, "Okay let's stop talking about getting high. Just take the compliment and the bow and the cheek kissing," I told her, "What should we do now. We haven't really left this room. They probably think we've been fucking this whole time," I told her.

"Oh my God. Don't say it like that," she told me, "That just sounds wrong and…I don't know. Just don't say it like that," she said.

"Well, how do you want me to say it then?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she said, "Just don't say fucking," she said.

"Okay, first getting high and now having sex let's move on to something completely different than sex, drugs, even alcohol," she said.

"Why don't we just leave this room then," I told her, "Maybe we can find something else to do. We can go find Mari and Maddi and they can give us some ideas," I said.

Cat and I walked out the room and walked out of the room and down the stairs. We walked down the hallway and found Mari, Maddi, and Adrianna sitting in the same room we had first saw them in when Carlo was giving us the tour of the house.

**Cat POV**

"BECK!" Adrianna shouted excited and ran over to Beck. She jumped into his arms and he caught her, nearly falling over, "Can we play games?" Adrianna asked excitedly. Beck nodded and carried the young child over to the spot on the floor where she had been sitting.

"Hey, Cat, are you gonna come hang out?" Maddi asked.

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom really quick. Where is it again?" I asked.

"It's right down there," she told me, "First door on the right. Well in this case first door on the left," she said.

I started down the hallway until I got to the stairwell. I heard Carlo talking to some other man. He was quite a bit shorter than Carlo but was wearing an identical suit and they both had the same slicked back hair. I couldn't see the man's face though. I was standing against the wall across from the bathroom but kept me from Carlo's view.

"I had them call their families last night. I didn't talk to them though," Carlo started, "I didn't want them to know that I am the one who took their kids," he told the man.

"Carlo, don't you think this would be much easier if we just told the guys, straight up, why we've done it, and that if they do what is owed then they will get their kids back," he said.

"I know that Dominic doesn't have the money; he's a mechanic," Carlo started, "And Andrew is a neurosurgeon, which I could really use right now. Adrianna isn't getting any better," Carlo said. What's wrong with Adrianna? I'm sure my dad would help if she needs it. Especially if it's to get me and Beck home, "I'm not seeing a third option here Ronnie," he continued.

"What if you just let the mortgage thing go, Carlo," Ronnie said, "Let the mortgage thing go and I'm sure, that if he wants is daughter and this boy home, and he will help Adrianna. Why don't we have the girl call and talk to her father again, without the boy there. They can talk about the mortgage thing. Dominic cannot know about that. You know how is with his pride and independence; so you will have to get the girl not to say anything. Then when she is talking to Andrew about the surgery you can speak with him and make a compromise," Ronnie explained to him.

"I guess I could try that," Carlo told Ronnie, "I'll have the girl call tonight. I need this to happen ASAP. Aid need help," he said, "You know what; I'm going to go find the girl now and have her call. That way Andrew can be here sooner," he said.

"That sounds better," Ronnie said, "I'll see you later tonight Carlo with Maria and the kids," he told Carlo.

"Alright," I'm going to find her now," he informed Ronnie, "She should be upstairs somewhere," I heard the door shut as Carlo started to ascend the staircase. He made it to the top of the stairs before I could make it back to the 'playroom' so I just pretended that I was coming out of the bathroom, "Hello Cat," he smiled at me as he spoke, "Can you come with me dear. I need to speak to you about something," he said.

"Yeah," I nodded and followed him down the stairs to his office. This is going to be interesting.

**It is officially my 21****st**** birthday! Man I feel old. Especially since I am writing fanfics for a children's television show. But I love the show too. I am such a child a heart but according to my family and friends I have and 'old soul' which I guess is good. And I've been told that I look like I'm 16 when I'm now 21. I guess that will come in handy when I'm older. **

**Anyway, enough about me. Here is chapter 7! I hope you all like it. And I am hoping that since it is my birthday that you will give me lots of reviews! Please? : )**

**So, what about those phone calls? Then Maddi and Mari being helpful? And how do you feel about the progress in Cat and Beck's relationship? (it isn't going to move extremely fast like a lot of fanfics do). And their banter I just threw in there for some humor. It is what teenagers do. I've been there. Although I didn't go through the drinking stage because it causes seizures and the only reason I have done marijuana is for medical reasons.(I have a medical card if you don't believe me) Again, I really don't know why I'm telling you all of this. It's just my time to vent I guess. **

**Also, for the part when they go back home I think I am going to do a whole different story. It will be like a sequel/companion to this story. Let me know what you think of this idea. **

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! At least 4-5 reviews but I would love more. It could be a b-day present. Or not. I'm good either way. **

**Much love **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**Cat POV**

"What's up?" I asked as I sat down across from Carlo at his large desk in the middle of the room, "Is something wrong? " I pretending that I didn't know anything when in reality I did; well at least part of it.

"Not at all," he informed me, "I just need you to make another phone call to your father," he said, "I am going to leave the room while you talk with him for a few minutes."

"What am I supposed to talk to him about?" I asked him confused. If he wanted to talk to him why have me call him first?

"I just need you to talk to try and get him to talk to me," he said, "It is very important that I speak with him and I think that if you ask him to he will do it," he told me.

"Alright then," I said, "Am I doing this right now or…" I trailed off waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Yeah, just come on over here," he gestured for me to move over to his chair, "I have your father's phone number here. Just call him and try to convince him to speak with me. Like I said it is very important that I do so," he said handing me a sheet of paper with my dad's number on it.

"Okay, and when I finish this conversation with my father what do you want me to do?" I asked him.

"Don't hang up," he told me, "Just come get me so I can speak with him. That is if he doesn't hang up first," he said. I nodded, "I'll be right out here. Just come get me when you're finished."

As soon as Carlo left the room I picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times and I was about to hang up when my dad picked up.

"Hello?" I heard his voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Daddy," I spoke into the receiver, "What are you doing?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Is that really what you are going to say Caterina?" he asked, "What's going on now? Why are you calling; is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, well as fine as fine can be right now," I told him, "Carlo just asked me to call you because he needs to talk to you about something. He thinks that if I talk to you first then you may be more willing to talk to him," I explained.

"Why the hell would he want to talk to me?" Dad asked, "Better yet why the hell would I want to talk to him?"

"So I can come home," I said, "So Beck can come home," there was a long silence before I heard my father sigh.

"Okay I'll talk to him, Cat," he told me.

"Thank you. But Dad you can't mention anything about talking to me last night. He doesn't know anything about it and I could get in trouble for it," I told him.

"Fine Cat," he sounded very annoyed, "Just put him on the damn phone."

I set the phone out into the hall and found Carlo sitting out on the steps in front of his office, "He said he'll talk to you," I informed Carlo. Carlo stood up and turned around. The two of us walked into his office and I sat down.

"Andrew, it's great to speak with you again," Carlo told my father. I can only imagine what his response to that was. But then I heard his voice. Carlo must have put it on speaker. Why would he want me to hear this conversation?

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same to you Carlo," he said.

"Now don't be like that," Carlo started, "I've called to make a compromise. This could be very beneficial for both of us. And Dominic too," he told him.

"What do you want Carlo?" my dad asked, "I'm running out of patience," I could, mentally see him rubbing his temples.

"You know how a few years ago Dominic and his family were having a lot of issues with money?" Carlo said as more of a statement than a question. He continued before my dad could even answer, "I paid of their mortgage so he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. I was going to make him pay me back for that but now I'm thinking that I'll look past that. But that all depends on you," Carlo informed him.

"Again I say; what do you want Carlo?" Dad sounded really pissed off now.

"Come on Drew," Drew? No one has ever called my dad Drew before, "We all used to be so close in high school," Carlo said. They went to high school together? "Me, you, Dominic, Ronnie; we were best friends Andrew."

"Come one Carlo. I don't have time for this," Dad said, "Can you just get to the point please," he asked frustrated.

"I'm willing to overlook Dominic paying me back," he said, "But his kid is still staying with me as incentive. Just like your girl here," he continued, "I'm willing to overlook that if you can help me out with my daughter," he told my dad.

"What about your daughter?" he asked, "If I help her you'll let Cat and Beck go right?"

"My daughter Adrianna is five years old and was diagnosed with a severe brain tumor last year," Carlo said and my eyes welled up with tears. That sweet little girl has a brain tumor? Does she even know what a brain tumor is? Hell, does she even know what a tumor is?

"The doctors say that if it isn't removed soon she could die within the next year or two and I can't have that," he told my father, "And I figured that I know one of the best neurosurgeons in the country and maybe he could help me out. What do you say? Do you think you can help me out; help Adrianna out."

"What the fuck Carlo?" my dad shouted, "Couldn't you have just called me and asked instead of taking my daughter for collateral?" he asked angrily, "And Dominic's kid has nothing to do with this is you don't want his money anymore!"

"I was desperate Andrew. My baby girl is sick and I wasn't thinking straight," Carlo told my dad, "I can send the boy home but I need to keep your girl here until I know that you can help Adrianna."

When he said that he was going to send Beck home my stomach dropped. They can't do that. I can't be here without him, "I wasn't in my right mind when I hired those men. I just needed money from Dominic and I need you to help Adrianna. If you can help her I'll let everything go," Carlo told him.

"I don't know if I can help your daughter. A lot of tests need to be run before I can tell you if it's even operable," Dad told him, "But if you let Cat and Beck come home I will do everything I can to help your daughter."

"You come here," Carlo told him, "You come to my house in New York. You can meet my kids; you can meet Adrianna and you can meet her doctors. Then we can go from there," he said.

"I have my own patients here Carlo. I can't just up and leave them," Dad informed him, "I can't do that.

"Not even for your daughter? She's sitting right here Andrew; she can hear everything you're saying," Carlo told him, "Do you really want her to think that you are choosing other people over her?"

"She knows it's not like that. I love my daughter more than anything in the world and she knows that," Dad was saying, "And I will help your daughter, Carlo, I will. But you need to let Beck and Cat go."

"And you know that the police are already looking for whoever it is that took them and now I know it's you Carlo so I am going to get those kids back here," my father threatened him, "You aren't going to be much help to your kids if you're in jail."

"Why don't we just fix this the easy way," Carlo started, "What if I bring my girls over there? Do you think that would work?" he asked.

"As long as you bring my daughter back with you," Dad said, "Bring Cat and Beck home and bring your girls over here and I'll see what's going on with your little one," I smiled to myself. I would be able to go home and Adrianna would get the help she needs, "And you're still going to leave Dominic alone with his money," he tagged on.

"Of course," Carlo said, "We'll figure some stuff out here and be in in Las Angeles as soon as possible," he told my dad.

"Okay, just call me when you figure everything out," Dad told him before I heard the dial tone signaling that he had hung up. Carlo then turned to me.

"Cat, we have to talk," he started, "If we are going to get the two of you home and Adrianna over to see your dad then this is something we need to do and I'm not sure if you will agree to it," he told me.

Carlo proceeded to divulge his, quickly thought up, plan. He knew that the police would be knocking on his door any day now and we needed to move fast. He said that the quickest way for us to get home was for us to lie, which he obviously had no problem doing. Beck and I were to defend him by telling the police that there were two men in a black van that kidnapped us, which was true. But he wanted us to tell them that he had nothing to do with the kidnappings.

We were to tell the police that he was a friend of the family, which was semi-true. Then he wanted us to tell them that once the kidnappers got to New York they messed up and we escaped and made our way to his home where he took us in and we promptly called our parents. We were only staying at the Zacchara residence until Carlo could make arrangements for us to get back to LA.

And since Carlo knew the names of the men he hired he could pin all of this on them. And, really, most of it was them. They were the ones who took us. They were the ones who beat me. They were the ones who kept us holed up in a dark van for two days with barely anything to eat. I agreed, mostly for Adrianna's sake; and the fact that Carlo has been treating us really well and hasn't done anything to us that should result in him going to prison. His kids need him. Now I just had to talk Beck into it. And…holy shit, I forgot about Mr. Vega.

Carlo had me call my father and let him know the plan. He didn't really like the plan at all. But he did agree to it just so Beck and I could come home. I was completely ecstatic. I get to go home! I also had to tell him that we still had to make arrangements for flights and everything.

"Okay, can I go now?" I asked, "Beck is probably freaking out right now," I told him.

"No, he's not," Carlo told me, "They all went down to the pool while you were on the phone with your dad. You might as well get changed and head down there," he said.

I walked up to my bedroom and changed into a dark red Billabong bikini. When I walked down to the pool I saw Beck, Adrianna, Mari, and Maddi all in a circle in the middle of the pool. Adrianna had her little floaties on her arms and a white bathing suit with different colored stripes. Maddi, again, had a black bikini. But this one had white on the top of the bottoms and the bottom of the top; if that makes and sense. Then Mari was wearing a black floral bikini. Beck had on black swim trunks with the Rasta stripes going down them.

"Hey Cat," Maddi said looking up at me, "You were gone for a while. Did you get lost or something?" they all laughed at me.

"No, your dad needed to talk to me about something," I told her, "But it's all good now," Beck looked at me and I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to know what was going on. I shook my head letting him know that I would tell him later.

"Come swimming Cat!" Adrianna slapped her hands on the water effectively splashing everyone around her.

"I am coming swimming Adrianna!" I climbed down the ladder and swam over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "See, I'm swimming," I told her.

I only stayed in the pool for about 20 minutes. There was too much on my mind and it was causing a massive headache. I really needed to take a nap. Adrianna really didn't want me to leave but when I promised to play with her later she let me go. It wasn't even 15 minutes after I got out of the pool that Beck came in. He was still in his bathing suit and dripping all over the carpeting.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked drying himself off with one of the towels, "Where were you?"

"Go change and then I'll tell you," I said, "You're soaking everything," he looked around where he was standing and nodded his head. He walked through the bathroom and closed the door.

"Okay!" Beck exclaimed coming back through the door making me jump, "Now where were you? You said you were going to the bathroom and you never came back," he said.

"I was freaking out Cat. Then Adrianna asked me to go swimming with them and you know I can't refuse that little girl. She just too precious," he came over and sat beside me on the bed, "Are you going to tell me anything or not?"

"Are you going to shut up long enough for me to speak?" I snapped at him. He got up off the bed and moved away from me.

"Why are you fucking yelling at me?" he shouted, "I just asked a damn question? You're the one who was gone for who knows how long, Cat! And since when are we keeping secrets from each other?"

"I'm not keeping any secrets from you Beck!" I shouted sitting up, "I'm trying to tell you but you keep fucking yelling at me!"

"You're the one who started the fucking yelling!" he shouted back at me, "Just calm down and tell me," he said sitting down on the end of the bed, "We need to stop yelling and you need to tell me what is going on," Beck told me running his hand through his damp hair. I took a deep breath and nodded, "Now can we just carry on?" I nodded again.

**Beck POV**

"Adrianna is sick," were the first words that came out of Cat's mouth. At first I thought she mean like 'flu' sick but when I saw the look on her face I knew it was something worse, "She has a brain tumor and if it isn't removed she could die within the next two years," Cat told me.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Really, Beck?" she looked at me, "I was stuck in a room with Carlo for 'who knows how long' as you said before. I heard things," she said.

"Why were you in there anyway?" I asked her very carefully. I didn't want her to snap on me again. She sighed heavily before speaking again.

"He wanted me to call my dad again," she stated, "He wanted me to talk to him alone to try to convince him to speak with Carlo," she told me, "So I talked to him for a little while and, obviously, convinced him to," she continued, "When I told Carlo my dad was on the phone for him he just walked into the office and I walked in behind him. I don't know if he wanted me there or not but he didn't tell me to leave. Anyway, they talked about why we are the lucky two who were taken," she said.

"And why would that be?" I asked, "Because I've got a lot of guesses," I told her sarcastically.

"I'm getting there. Relax," she said. I lay down across the foot of the bed and waited for her to continue, "Apparently, Carlo, this Ronnie guy, and both of our dads were really close in high school. And obviously Carlo and Ronnie both moved out here, to New York, and stayed pretty close."

" But our dads, who have lived 20 miles away from each other, in LA, for 40-50 years don't even speak," she continued, "Carlo then told Dad that he would let whatever he was holding over your father go then they would let you go. But I have to stay until my dad helps Adrianna," she said. I sat straight up when she finished.

"What do they have on my dad?" I asked her, "My dad has no way of helping Adrianna. It's not like he's a surgeon or has money or anything," I said.

"That's the whole thing," she looked at me, "Your dad owes Carlo money. That's why he kidnapped you. He took you for ransom or whatever," she told me.

"Why does my dad owe him money?" I asked her.

"I don't know they didn't say," she told me, "All they said was that he owes Carlo money and that he would overlook that and let you go if my dad helped Adrianna," she informed me looking down at the bed.

"You know I'd never leave you right?" I told her. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"I know you want to go, Beck," she said, "I'll be fine here by myself," she told me looking away.

"No, you won't," I put my hand on her cheek and turned her face so she was looking at me again, "Do you remember the first night we were here because I do," I told her, "I was gone for not even 40 minutes and you were a mess. You can't be without me. And I know I can't be without you either. It just can't happen. It's unnatural," I said shrugging my shoulders. She laughed and leaned her forehead on my shoulder.

"I don't know how we are going to do this when we get back home," she sighed as I rubbed her back, "It's not like I can drive 20 miles to your house in the middle of the night," she said.

"You know what's really funny?" I asked and she looked up at me, "We didn't even speak to each other before all of this unless it was necessary. And now we can't even be away from each other for more than 10 minutes without freaking out," I chuckled.

"I know it's weird," she said, "It's like we're fused together. I'm just wondering what people are going to think at school," I was about to interrupt before she started speaking again, "It's not that I care about what anybody thinks, obviously. I mean they already think I'm crazy. I just want to see how they react when we go back and were together. Well not really 'together' but together y'know."

"Yeah, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about," I started, "That kiss last night…I think it was just…" I was interrupted by Cat putting her hand over my mouth.

"Me too," she said and I sighed heavily. I was doing a lot of sighing today, "I think it was just a heat of the moment thing and that we aren't emotionally stable right now to start any kind of romantic relationship."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I told her, "Well, actually, you kept them in and wouldn't let me say it," I said, "But I really do have feeling for you, Cat, and once we get out of this…situation I would like to get to get to know you better and maybe take this relationship further. I mean if that's what you want too," I told her, "God, I'm so corny," I said running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah you really are," Cat smiled at me, "But you're really cute," she kissed me cheek, "And I would love to take this further when we get home. I just don't think we're ready right now," she said, "We have gotten completely off topic. There is more I need to tell you," she laughed. We bother sat up against the headboard of the bed before she continued, "Anyway, they made another compromise. Carlo asked my dad to come here and check out Adrianna's case with her doctors but Dad said he couldn't because he had patients in LA that he could leave. And then there was another compromise made but this one was more…sticky I guess you could say. It involves the two of us lying to the police along with our parents," Cat told me.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed making Cat jump, "Sorry sweetheart. But why the fuck would I lie for these people?" I asked putting my arm around her.

"We would only be lying for Carlo, who hasn't really done anything to us. You have to admit that he has been treating us really well, Beck," she said, "And he would be taking Adrianna to see my dad in LA thus taking us home. The only two getting screwed over in this whole thing are the guys who actually did the kidnapping part," she told me.

"Okay, well what are we supposed to tell the police?" I asked her.

"Well, he wants us to tell them that those creeps who took us are the ones who drove us all the way to New York. And once we got New York they slipped up and we got away and somehow got here, to Carlo's home, because Carlo is 'a friend of the family'," she did the air quotes with her fingers. This whole thing was pissing me off, "And then Carlo took us in and has been taking care of us until arrangements are made for us to get home," she told me, "And that's about it. I've already cleared it with my dad. I don't even think your dad knows anything about it, so I just need you to agree to it," she looked up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, giving me a puppy dog look and I couldn't resist.

"_Only_, for you," I told her, "And I want Adrianna to get better. She's just a baby Cat. She can't die," I felt like crying. But I knew if I did then Cat would and then we would have a mess.

"This whole thing is so fucked up!" Cat shouted to no one in particular pulling her hair, "I wanna go home Beck. And I think if we go along with this whole think it could work. We could get home!" she was gripping the collar of my shirt and shaking me as she spoke.

"Are we even going to have to lie to the police? Why can't we just go to LA before the police even get here?" I asked.

"Because the police are going to be here before we leave," she said, "Remember last night I talked to Tori's dad and he said he has a friend on the police force here," she reminded me, "So, unless we leave now it's not going to work," she told me, "And Mr. Vega knows Carlo's name so they can still track him down."

"Did you ever tell Mr. Vega that Carlo is the one who kidnapped us or did you just tell him that we are at his house?" I asked Cat.

"Ummm…I don't really remember," She looked up at me, "I don't recall saying those exact words but a lot happened last night. I can't remember," she said.

"Well, if anyone shows up it's not like we can't convince them that you didn't say that. Nobody can prove it; unless Mr. Vega was recording it, which I highly doubt. It was really late and he probably doesn't even know how to use Tori's computer," I said.

"Okay, let's just stop talking about this now. We can just figure all this out later," Cat said laying down, "I just need to lay here for a few minutes," she said, "Lay with me?" she asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her.

Cat was asleep after ten minutes and I was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door. Damn. I carefully extracted myself from Cat, who was clinging onto my arms and walked over to the door. When I opened the door both Maddi and Mari were standing there.

"Hello ladies, what's going on?" I asked quietly as to not wake Cat.

"Well, Dad is having company tonight and he figured that you guys probably needed something to wear," Maddi started.

"So, he had Carlotta go out and buy you guys some nice clothes to wear for tonight," Mari finished.

"I don't really know why we all have to dress up tonight though. We usually don't need to. Ronnie and Maria come over all the time," Maddi said shrugging her shoulders, "Anyway, here are the clothes Carlotta bought," she handed me the clothes.

"Thanks guys," I said as I shut the door behind me. I set the clothes on the end of the bed before lying back down. When was this company coming over? I guess I should have asked that when they were here.

"What did they need?" Cat asked rolling over to look at me "Is something wrong?"

"No, they brought us some clothes," I told her, "I guess that Ronnie guy is coming over tonight and we have to dress up for something. They were confused as to why we have to dress up too so that's kind of weird," I said.

"Yeah, that is kind of odd," she gave me a weird look, "Do you know when these people are coming?" she asked.

"They didn't say," I told her, "But you can go back to sleep if you want to. I'll wake you up when we need to get ready," I said. She just nodded and laid her head on my chest. Cat went back to sleep and I fell asleep not long after.

**Chapter 8! I was going to post yesterday but was very busy and couldn't get to a computer. And I was going to post earlier today but I was watching my niece who was being very fussy today. And she's only two months old so I can't take my eyes off her for a minute.**

**Anyway, I really hope you all like this chapter and please review!**

**4-5 reviews before next update! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Beck POV**

It was around 4:30PM when I hear someone knocking on the door again. Cat was still fast asleep and it didn't look like she was waking up anytime soon; not on her own at least. When I opened the door Carlotta was standing there with a smile on her face. She was always smiling.

"Hi Carlotta, what's going on?" I asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Mr. Zacchara say for you to get ready now. Mr. and Mrs. Duran be here in one hour," she told me.

"Okay, thank you," I said. Carlotta walked away and I shut the door. I walked back over to the bed and looked down at Cat. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. She was all curled up and was hugging a pillow to her chest. I really didn't want to wake her up. But it had to be done.

"Cat, you have to wake up," I lay down beside her and whispered into her ear, "Cat, wake up sweetheart," I shook her shoulder lightly. She shook her head and pushed me away, "Caterina Valentine wake up right now," I put one hand on her waist and squeezed her side while shaking her shoulder making her squeal.

"Don't do that!" she slapped my hands away, "That tickles. I hate you," she said making me laugh at her, "It's not funny jackass it really tickles," she sat up and got off the bed, "What the hell do you want anyway?"

"Carlotta just came up and told us that we need to change," I told her, "So, here are your clothes. Get dressed," I said handing her what looked like a white dress.

"I can't just get dressed, Beck!" she exclaimed, "I have to shower and then do my hair and then do my make-up and _then_ I can get dressed," she said, "Don't you know anything?" I just put my hands up in surrender and sat down on the bed. Cat grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. While Cat was in the shower I examined the suit that I was given. It was navy blue with a white shirt and navy blue tie. Then there were these fancy, leather, dress shoes.

Cat came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her hair wrapped in a towel, "Are you going to take a shower?" she asked dropping the clothes she had been wearing before on the floor.

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt anything I said walking toward the bathroom. I quickly showered and then walked into my bedroom to throw on some sweatpants.

When I walked back into the bedroom Cat already had her hair done and was now working on her make-up. Her hair was curled and all of it was pinned over to her right shoulder. She had light eye shadow on and dark eyeliner. And right now she was adding black mascara and red lipstick.

"So, what do you think?" she asked turning around so I could get a better view.

"Gorgeous as always," I told her and her cheeks stared turning pink, "Now you just have to put that dress on and find some shoes. How come they didn't give you shoes but they gave me shoes?" I asked.

"Because they've seen those things that you call shoes and thought they needed to pick some out for you," she smiled at me, "Do I have any lipstick on my teeth she asked showing me her teeth.

"Nope, they're perfect," I told her after examining them for a moment, "Just like you," I said kissing her forehead, "Now do you want to help me get ready? I'm hopeless," I shrugged my shoulders and she laughed at me.

"Yeah, come over here," she told me. I walked over to her and she just looked up at me, "Okay, this isn't going to work. You're too tall. You are going to have to sit down. Go get that chair," I walked over to the corner of the room and dragged the chair over to where Cat was standing. Cat picked up the hair dryer and a hairbrush then walked over to me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked backing away from her, "Don't those things get hot? Are you gonna burn me?"

"I will if you don't shut your damn mouth," she threatened, "You're the one who wanted help, Beck. Do you really think I would do anything to hurt you?" she asked.

"Alright," I took a deep breath, "Do what you must do. Make me pretty," I said making her laugh. I loved her laugh. Not only because of how cute she was but because her laugh made me feel better. It made me feel happy in this fucked up situation.

"Will do," she said. Then she turned on the hair dryer and started drying my hair while strategically brushing it in a certain way. When she was finished I looked in the mirror. She hadn't done anything too fancy with it. It was like my normal, kind of, unkempt look but more tame, "Okay, so I'm figuring it is going to take you longer to get dressed in that suit so you can go get in the bathroom. I'll just change out here," she told me.

I went into the bathroom and changed into the suit they gave me. I hated wearing suits. They were so uncomfortable and pretty much useless. Why is it important to wear a suit ever? It's just to make you look nice. You should wear things that show off your personality no matter where you are, not some stuffy suit; unless a suit is what suits you. No pun intended. When I was finished getting dressed I knocked on the bathroom door to ask if Cat was ready but before I could ask the door opened.

"Wow," was all I said when I saw her. She turned around and we both walked into the bedroom, "Cat, you look amazing."

"Are you sure?" she asked. I was completely taken aback by this question, "It's just this is really short and…"

"Cat, you're beautiful," I told her, "But if you aren't comfortable wearing that then tell someone. I'm sure Mari or Maddi have something that you could wear," I said.

"You promise it looks okay?" she swayed back and forth, twirling her hair around her finger. Damn, she was so fucking cute. Scratch that; she's so fucking sexy.

No, Beck, you cannot be thinking this right now. Wait until you get home. Wait until you are emotionally stable enough to be thinking these things. See, you're talking to yourself. You're obviously not stable! Your insane! Stop talking now.

Then something happened.

**Cat POV**

"You're really sure though?" I asked. I kept pulling the dress down but then I would pull it too far and it would fall down over my breasts so I was screwed either way. Beck was ignoring me and looking in the other direction, "I know I'm being annoying Beck but does that mean you have you ignore me?"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, "Are you seriously ignoring me right now?" I asked. There was still no response, "Fine, I guess I'll see you downstairs," I sat down on the bed and put on a pair of white heels that I had bought when we had gone shopping. Coincidentally they matched the dress perfectly, "Don't forget to put your shoes on. And not those damn combat boots you're always wearing. I stood up from the bed and walked out the door.

Once I was out the door I got to the stairs and looked back at the door. I started walking down the stairs but before I was even halfway down I took my shoes off and ran back up the stairs and to the to the bedroom. I stayed outside the door and waited for about five minutes. What if there is something wrong with him? That thought made me burst back through the door just to find Beck in the same position.

"Beck, what's going on?" I asked walking over him. I was trying really hard not to cry right now but my make-up was stinging my eyes, "Beck, please, can you please just snap out of it? What's wrong with you?" I was really feeling like I needed to call a doctor. He was scaring me to death. Then I started crying as I put my hands on his shoulders and started shaking him forcefully, "Beck, please!" I shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can you please speak or something? Just do something for me! Let me know you're okay. Please?" I gave up and fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Cat, Beck, Ronnie and Mar…" Mari stopped in the middle of her sentence and walked over to me, "Cat what's wrong?"

"I don't know," I shook my head, "There's something wrong with Beck. He's been comatose for like an hour," I told her, "Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration but it's been a long time and he hasn't said a word. He hasn't moved a muscle and it's scaring me," I told her, "I really think we need to call a doctor," I said, "There is something wrong with him. Watch," I stood up and started shaking Beck like I did earlier and he didn't respond, "See, something's wrong," I said wrapping my arms around Beck and crying into his chest, "What's wrong with him Mari?" I asked her. I'm sure my make-up was completely ruined by now but I couldn't care less at this point.

"I don't know, Cat," she told me, "Let me go talk to my dad and he can call his personal doctor to come check him out," I nodded and hugged her. I thanked her before she left the room.

I didn't think Beck should be sitting there like that so I decided to try and lay him down. I thought maybe if I moved him he would wake up but of course it didn't. I mean earlier I had shaken him much harder than before. Now he was just lying on the bed staring at the ceiling so I decided to close his eyes on my own. Walking over to the other side of the bed I laid down next to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest. Every time I started to calm down I would look up at him and start crying again.

Why couldn't we have just one good day? I just wanted to have one normal day where neither of us was worried about the other and we could just be happy. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my family. I wanted to see my friends. I wanted to go to school. I wanted to see Sikowitz. Hell, I even wanted just one snarky remark from Jade.

I don't know how long we were laying there before Carlo, Mari, Maddi, and an unfamiliar woman, I am assuming she was the doctor, came into the room.

"Cat, this is Dr. Ellis, she is our doctor. Can you tell her what has been going on?" Carlo asked kneeling down beside me. I nodded and sat up against the headboard.

"Uh, he had just come out of the bathroom after getting changed and we were talking about something. I don't even remember now," I said looking over at Dr. Ellis, "Then he just spaced out. But he does that sometimes but only for like 30 seconds or so usually," I continued, "And I thought that he was spacing out again and just messing with me by not answering me for a few minutes. But it's been like over an hour now and he's still not responding," I said wiping tears from my eyes. Maddi handed me a few tissues and I wiped my eyes seeing all the black make-up coming off every time I wiped my tears away, "I don't know what's wrong. Is he okay?" I asked.

"I don't know yet sweetie," she said, "I still have to check him out. What's his name?" she asked.

"Beck," the name instantly came out of my mouth, "His name is Beck Oliver," I repeated, "I don't know what's wrong with him. I think he's sick.

"Well, that's why I'm here," she told her, "But I need you to calm down a little bit so I can focus on him, okay?" she looked over at me and I nodded. I just sat quietly next to Beck as Dr. Ellis examined him. After a few minutes she stood up and walked over to Carlo. The two of them spoke quietly for a minute before Carlo nodded.

"Okay, Cat, I need you to stay very calm right now," he said. That makes me feel so much better, "Mari, can you please call an ambulance," That's why he wanted me to stay calm. Mari nodded and ran out of the room. Maddi came over and sat on the bed beside me and took my hand

"Cat, stay calm please. Freaking out right now isn't going to solve anything," Maddi told me. I nodded but I was completely freaking out on the inside. I felt very sick right now. Jumping up from the bed I ran into bathroom, Maddi was right behind me and held my hair back as I threw up what little food I had eaten that day.

"I'm sorry Maddi," I looked over at her, "You didn't have to do that. I know it's disgusting," I told her.

"It's okay," she said pulling me into her, "It's fine. Come here," she said wrapping her arms tightly around me which just made me cry even more. As Maddi and I were sitting in the middle of the bathroom I could hear the paramedics come into the room and shot up off the floor and ran into the bedroom.

"Cat, I'm assuming you want to ride in the ambulance with him," Carlo said looking at me. I nodded and looked at Beck who was already on the gurney.

"Why are they taking him to the hospital?" I asked, "Is it really bad?" I was freaking out.

"Dr. Ellis thinks she knows what's wrong and it needs to be treated as soon as possible. And she wants him to see a specialist," Carlo told me. 'A specialist for what?' I thought to myself.

While they were strapping Beck in I took off my heels and put on a pair of socks and the closest pair of comfortable shoes I could find, which happed to be a pair of purple Supras. So my best friend, my lifeline, was very sick for some unknown reason, to me at least. My hair was still, almost, perfectly done. My make-up was ruined and I was wearing a fancy dress with very bright colored tennis shoes and I didn't care at all. I didn't care about anything but Beck right now.

Once we got down to the ambulance they lifted Beck in and I climbed in right after him. Instantly my hand went to his hair and I started running my fingers through it. One of the medics came in after and then the doors shut behind him. There were no words exchanged the whole ride to the hospital. All I could hear were the sirens and the clanging of the equipment in the back of the ambulance. The medic had hooked Beck up to an IV and now we had nothing to do but wait.

My whole body was shaking and I was tapping my foot as I kept running my hand through his hair and over his cheek and kissing his forehead. It was too long before we arrived at the hospital. They took the gurney out of the ambulance and into the emergency room. I jumped out after and walked quickly behind them. Beck was taken into a room and the doors were closed keeping me out. I leaned against the wall next to the door and slid down the wall and onto the floor. I just sat on the germ infested floor with my arms across my knees and my head leaned against my arms.

"Excuse me, Miss," one of the nurses came over and kneeled down beside me, "You're going to have to move down to the waiting room over here," she pointed in the direction of the lobby. I spotted Maddi and Mari sitting in two of the uncomfortable plastic chairs flipping through magazines.

"But I need to get in there," I cried, "He needs me," I told her.

"Well, they should have him in a private room very soon so we will let you know as soon as that happens and then you can see him," she told me, "But for now I need you to wait over there," I nodded and got up from the floor, "Let me know your name and I'll have the doctor come talk to you as soon as he is finished in there," I told her my name and then walked over to the waiting room.

"They won't let me see him right now," I said sitting between Maddi and Mari, "They said I can see him once they get him into a private room. Can one of you come to the restroom with me? I need someone here in case someone comes out for Beck," I told them.

"I will," Mari volunteered, "I need to go to the bathroom anyway," she informed us.

"Maddi, if anyone comes out…" I started before she interrupted.

"I'm on it Cat," she said, "Everything is gonna be fine," she told me. I nodded before linking my arm with Mari's and we started down the hall to the restroom.

When we walked into the bathroom it was empty. Mari went into one of the stalls to use the bathroom while I wet down a paper towel and started to wipe the make-up from my face. I got as much of the make-up off as I could before Mari and I walked back to the waiting room where Maddi was still sitting. She was now reading a different magazine. When I sat down she looked over at me and shook her head.

"Nothing yet," she informed me, "I think Daddy is coming up here to try and speed things up," she told me. Can anyone really do that? I guess if you have enough money you can persuade people. But this is a hospital. I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way.

Mari, Maddi, and I sat in that waiting room for over an hour and Carlo never showed up. The doctor never came out either. I had my head in my hands, rubbing my temples, when Mari started shaking me. I looked up and she pointed toward a doctor standing in the middle of the lobby.

"He's asking to talk to someone about Beck," she told me. The three of us stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi," I started, "I'm here for Beck Oliver," I told him, "Is he okay?" I asked bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Alan Michaels," he told me, "You're Cat Valentine am I right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Cat," I said to him, "Is Beck okay?" I asked him again.

"He is still unconscious right now but we have him stable and he is in a private room so if you will just follow me I can take you to see him," he said. The three of us followed Dr. Michaels to an elevator and we went up to the 8th floor.

When we got to the nurses' station on the 8th floor they gave us visitors passes. I hung the lanyard around my neck and walked down to room 821 right behind Dr. Michaels; but he stopped me before I could walk into the room, "I need to speak with you first," he told me as if I wasn't freaked out enough.

"You two go on inside," I told Maddi and Mari, "I'll be just a minute," I said. They both hugged me before walking into the room. Then I turned back to Dr. Michaels and looked up at him, "Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"Do you happen to know of any pre-existing medical conditions that Beck might have?" he asked me. I looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Beck isn't sick. He would have told me," I said. I thought back through everything that we had talked about since being kidnapped and tried to remember whether he had mentioned any sicknesses or disorders he had but I couldn't recall anything.

"From what I've heard you have known Beck for a long time. Wouldn't you know something?" he said. What does that have to do with anything? Can't he just tell me what's going on?

"No, haven't known him long. Well, not technically. I've known him for a very long time but I never knew him. But he's never mentioned anything to me and I've never heard anything so I don't know," I told him, "Can't you just tell me what's going on? I need to go see him," I said.

"Well, from the tests we've done and the state in which he was brought in, it seems that he is in a coma right now," he told me. What the hell? "It is very possible that it is a diabetic coma. His blood sugar is extremely low. Does he eat like he should?" Dr. Michaels asked and I shrugged my shoulders. I hadn't really paid attention. I should have been paying attention, "Okay, well, right now we have him hooked to an IV of insulin to level out his blood sugar and hopefully he will wake up from this coma very soon," he said.

"He probably doesn't know if he's diabetic," I told Dr. Michaels, "Beck doesn't keep things from me. We don't keep secrets from each other," I said.

"I thought you didn't know each other," the doctor said.

"Okay, that is completely irrelevant!" I exclaimed louder than I should have. I was trying not to shout, "It has nothing to do with Beck being sick. We're not at the damn police station!" I turned away and walked into Beck's hospital room.

When I walked into the room I saw Beck lying in the small hospital bed. They had taken off the suit jacket and the tie. And they had taken off the white top too. I found it weird that they hadn't put a hospital gown on him.

The room was filled with that horrible beeping sound of the heart monitor and there was and IV needle suck in his right arm. It was connected to a bag full of, what Dr. Michaels called insulin. This IV bag was quite a bit smaller than most IV bags were. Both Maddi and Mari were in the room. Mari was in one of the chairs against the wall and Maddi was in the couch at the end of the bed.

I pulled a chair up right next to the bed and took his hand in mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder and laced our fingers together, "Please wake up," I whispered quietly, "I need you, Beck. Please wake up for me."

Maddi, Mari, and I sat in silence for a while before Carlo came into the room. Adrianna was with him. Bad idea. As soon as she saw Beck laying there she looked up and Carlo.

"Daddy, what happened to Beck?" she asked, "Is his brain sick like mine?" she started crying.

"No, baby, his brain his fine," he told the crying little girl, "He just isn't feeling well right now. He has to sleep for a while," Carlo said.

"How long does he have to sleep?" she was staring at the 18 year old boy who had become her best friend over the past few days; her big brother.

"We don't know yet," I told her, "But do you know what he would really like when he wakes up?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Why don't you draw him some pictures?" I said, "I think he would really like it if you drew him some pictures. It would make him feel better," I told her. She nodded and wrapped her tiny arms around her dad's neck.

"Adrianna, can you sit here with your sister for a minute please?" Carlo asked setting her down on the floor, "I need to talk to Cat outside," he said. Maddi picked Adrianna up off the floor and set her on the couch, "Cat can you come out here for a second?" I nodded. I kissed Beck's forehead and let go of his hand before following Carlo out of the room.

"What's going on now?" I asked, "I think I've had enough for one day," I sighed heavily. Sitting down in the chair that was sat outside the door.

"Cat, there are news crews outside," Carlo told me, "They recognized you when you got out of the ambulance and somehow they knew that you were staying with me," he said, "Now they are camped out in front of the hospital."

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" I asked annoyed.

"I think this would be a good time to tell them what we talked about so it is recorded on national television. You can tell them about the guys in the van and I can confirm it. And you can tell them about you and Beck staying with me because I'm an old family friend like we talked about," he said, "We can do this now and then the police won't have to come to my house and we can get you and Beck home sooner," he explained. I sighed and looked up at Carlo. Then I looked at the door to Beck's hospital room.

"He needs me," I said to Carlo, "What if he wakes up and I'm not in there. He's going to be scared; especially waking up in a hospital."

"Cat, this isn't going to take long," he told me, "I'm sure we will be back before he wakes up. I'll call Maddi and have her call me if anything happens. I'll have her tell the doctor to come back later if he shows up needing to talk to someone," Carlo told me.

"Okay," I nodded and we started walking toward the elevator as Carlo called Maddi and let her know what was going on.

The entrance of the hospital was completely crowded. When Carlo and I got to the doors he turned to me and nodded. I took a deep breath and the two of us walked out. There was a line of cops standing right outside the doors and when I walked out they started shouting but it was too loud and I couldn't hear what they were saying. But everyone shut up.

"OKAY!" one of the police officers shouted, "We have one of the kidnapping victims here right now. You can ask her a few questions but then you are all out of here!" he shouted again. Since I was so short they gave me something to stand on before the first question was asked.

"Miss Valentine, why are you here at the hospital today?" one of the reporters asked.

"Ummm…That isn't a relevant question. I'm not going to talk about that," I said, "Can we move on now?" I asked.

"Is it true that, this man, Carlo Zacchara kidnapped you and Mr. Oliver?" a woman asked. I looked down a Carlo for a split second before answering.

"No, he didn't," I told her, "I'm not sure who kidnapped me and Beck but we did get away and we got to the only place we thought of. Carlo Zacchara is an old family friend so we went to his house and contacted our families from there," I lied. But I had to do what I had to do to get myself and Beck home.

"How did you get away from the two men who kidnapped you?" someone else asked. Oh shit. I hadn't thought of a cover story for that yet.

"Well, we stopped at a gas station so they could fill the gas tank and Beck and I said we needed to use the bathroom," I started, "They always made us go into the restrooms together for some reason and they would always find places where the restrooms had no windows but this place had a window in it," I lied.

"The window was right above the sink so Beck had to climb onto the sink to reach up and break it. Luckily, he had a sweatshirt so he could cover his hand and didn't cut his hand up too bad," I continued, "We were able to get through the window and get away without them even noticing," I finished.

"Do you think these men will get caught?" another person asked.

"I really hope they do. I mean they found some evidence and hopefully it leads to something," I told them. I answered a few more questions before I looked down at Carlo letting him know that I wanted to finish. He let the cop next to him know.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" the police officer yelled, "You got what you came for now get out of here. This is a hospital and you are blocking the main entrance. You need to leave, NOW!"

"Thank God that's over," I sighed as we walked to the elevator, "My head is pounding right now," I said, "I want to go to sleep."

"Well then why don't you…" he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone, "Hello Madeline. Is everything okay?" he spoke into the phone, "Okay, we're almost there," he said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked nervously, "Is everything okay?"

"Beck's awake."

**Chapter 9! This one is really long! As usual I really hope you like it and please review!**

**4-5 reviews before next update! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious!**

**Beck POV**

There was some annoying beeping sound echoing throughout the room when I woke up. When did I fall asleep? I looked around the completely white room and spotted Mari sitting on a chair next to the small, hospital, bed I was laying in. Maddi and Adrianna were sitting on a couch, well Adrianna was sleeping, and that was located at the end of the bed. Why am I in the hospital?

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Mari and Maddi both looked over at me, "What happened, why I am in here?" they were both staring at me like I was a ghost.

"Beck, you're awake!" Mari stood up and walked over to me. She sat in the chair that was closer to my bed as Maddi carried Adrianna over and sat down where Maddi had been sitting, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mari," I told her, "Can you tell me what's going on? How did I get here?" I asked. Before Mari could answer Adrianna woke up. She looked around the room and when her eyes landed on me a huge smile spread across her face.

"BECK!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Are you all better?" she jumped off Maddi's lap and came up to the bed right next to my face, "Daddy said you were sick and needed to sleep. But your brain isn't sick like mine so it's okay," she told me.

"Is that right?" I said and she nodded, "Well how long was I sleeping?" I asked her but I was looking at Mari and Maddi, who was on the phone.

"Like a million billion minutes," she said. I chuckled and lifted her onto the bed with me, "And then I fell asleep 'cause you were taking too long wake up," she said curling up into my side.

"Hey, where's Cat?" I asked looking around the room making sure I didn't miss anything, "Oh my God, is she okay? Where is she? I'm so confused. What happened?"

"Well, you and Cat were getting ready," Mari started, "And from what Cat told me you two were talking and then you sat down on the bed and went from then on to now you've been completely comatose," she said, "It was really creepy though. I went into the room to get you and Cat and she was on the floor crying and you were just sitting there, staring off into nothing."

"There was nothing she could to snap you out of it. Like, she was shaking you and you looked like a freaking ragdoll," she told me. Damn, I don't remember of that. I guess I was pretty messed up. I don't know why though. It's not like I'm on drugs or anything, "Then Dad called our doctor and she came to the house and she wanted you to be taken here. Cat is the only one who has talked to your doctor though so that's really all I can tell you," Mari finished.

"Where is she now?" I asked. But before she could answer the door opened and Cat walked in with Carlo right behind her. She was still wearing the dress she had on earlier but now she had on bright purple Supras. Her face was red and puffy and most of her make-up had come off but there were still black smudges here and there and her hair was all disheveled. She just stood at the end of the bed staring at me. Her face was expressionless.

"Come on girls. Let's go down to the cafeteria," Carlo called for Adrianna, Mari, and Maddi to go with him. Adrianna climbed off the bed and took Mari's hand as they followed Carlo out of the room. Once they were out of the room Cat walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Just tell me if you knew or not," she said monotonously.

"Cat, what are you talking about?" I asked, "What am I supposed to have known…or not?" I asked.

"Whether you're diabetic or not," she was starting to get annoyed, "Beck just tell me if you knew please," she said.

"What are you talking about diabetic?" I asked. I was so confused. Since when am I diabetic? "No, I didn't know that. Don't you think I would tell you something like that?" I told her, "That isn't something to mess around with," I looked at her and took her hand, "We don't keep secrets from each other sweetheart, remember?" she took a deep before nodding her head, "Why would you even think that?"

"It might be because you have been in a diabetic coma for hours," she told me, "You scared the living hell out of me Beck," she said.

"Well, I'm glad there isn't any hell in you. That might be a bad thing," I joked. She didn't seem to find it very funny.

"This isn't a time for joking Beck," she her eyes welled with tears. Oh shit, "I am completely traumatized. You scared me so bad. I have been so terrified this entire time," tears were now rolling down her cheeks, "And then…and then, Carlo made me go outside to take to the news crews who had crowded the entrance to the hospital," she told me.

"I guess someone noticed me getting out of the ambulance and called the press or whatever," she told me, "So, I've been out there answering those damn questions Carlo wanted us to talk about so we've got that part over with and don't have to deal with the police coming to arrest him or whatever because they were out there. They might come to his house to talk to us to us still," she said, "You're lucky you were unconscious and didn't have to go deal with that huge crowd out there."

"I'm sorry, come over here," I opened my arms and Cat walked over to me and leaned over wrapping her arms around me, "Lay down with me," I moved over a little and she climbed into the bed with me.

"Don't ever do that to me again," her head was laying shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my waist, "I've never been so scared in my entire life," she told me.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you," I said.

"It's not your fault," she told me, "I was so pissed off at you though," she said sitting up, "We were talking and I was being annoying asking the same thing over and over; only because I wasn't comfortable wearing this thing they call a dress," she said, "And then you just stopped talking and I thought you were just ignoring me so I left. But you know I freak out if you aren't with me so I went back to the room and you hadn't moved at all. I just started freaking out and I'm just going to leave it at that," she finished lying back down.

Cat and I just lay in the bed talking about random things for a while when there was a knock on the door. I sighed heavily and let go of Cat so she could open the door, "Hey, Dr. Michaels. What's going on?" Cat asked as a tall man with dark hair and glasses walked into the room.

"I've just been informed that Mr. Oliver, here, has awakened," the doctor, Dr. Michaels apparently, told her, "I would have been here sooner but I busy and no one had informed me at the time. How are you feeling Mr. Oliver?" he asked walking over to me.

"It's Beck," I told him. I hated when people called me Mr. Oliver, "And I'm feeling okay. I just have a bit of a headache," I said.

"Yeah, I bet," Dr. Michaels said, "We can get you something for that in a minute. I just need to ask you a few questions. I'm sure you'll know all the answers it's just a routine thing we have to do with every patient; especially the ones who come in unconscious or with head traumas," he told me, "You ready?" he asked taking out a clipboard with a file of papers on it. I nodded and Cat sat down in one of the chairs beside the bed.

**Q: What is your full name?**

_**A: Beckett Dominic Oliver **_

**Q: Date of Birth**

_**A: February 9, 1994**_

**Q: How old are you?**

_**A: 18**_

**Q: Height**

_**A: 6'0"**_

**Q: Weight**

_**A: 160ish **_

**Q: Who is the President of the USA?**

_**A: Barak Obama **_

"Beck is Canadian," Cat interjected making me chuckle.

"That doesn't mean I don't know who the president is. I've lived here pretty long Cat," I informed her, "Now let the man finish questioning me."

**Q: Do you know where you are right now?**

_**A: I know I'm in some hospital in New York. I'm from Las Angeles. I don't know the names of places around here.**_

**Q: Do you know why you are in here?**

_**A: No, not really.**_

"Alright, I think that covers that for now," he said, "But I do have a few other questions for you," he told me. Then he took out a different sheet of paper and started asking me different questions.

**Q: Do you ever experience extreme fatigue or irritability?**

_**A: No, actually, I don't really sleep much. I'm never tired. And, no, I don't feel irritable.**_

**Q: Have you had any unusual weight loss?**

_**A: No**_

**Q: What about unusual thirst? Are you thirsty all the time?**

_**A: Maybe a little. Probably more than a person should be.**_

**Q: Do you get infections frequent or easily? **

_**A: No**_

**Q: When you get any cuts or bruises do they heal much more slowly than they should?**

_**A: Ummm…I don't know.**_

**Q: Do you have recurring skin, gum, or bladder infections?**

_**A: No**_

**Q: What about your vision? Do you have blurry or double vision?**

_**A: Uh, yeah I guess I do**_

**Q: Okay, and what about any numbness or tingling in your hands or feet?**

_**A: Well, I guess sometimes in my hands. Like the tips of my fingers. But not my feet at all.**_

"Okay, Beck, when you were brought in here your blood sugar was extremely low," Dr. Michaels told me, "How often do you eat?" he asked.

"I haven't been eating much lately. I've probably been eating , maybe, once a day," I told him, "I've just been really stressed out and I guess I just forget about eating," I told him.

"Beck," Cat had her head in her hands and was rubbing her temples. Then she looked up at me, "You practically force feed me but you aren't even feeding yourself? What's wrong with you?" she looked angry and like she was about to cry at the same time.

"I can tell you right now kid that you are very lucky to be alive," the doctor said, "If we hadn't identified the diabetes and put you on the insulin you could be dead right now," he told me.

"How did you know it was a diabetic coma?" I asked him.

"Mostly by the low blood sugar. That's why we put you on the insulin; it levels out the sugar levels. And then we took some of your blood which showed that you have very low sugar levels. You need to eat," he told me.

"Yeah Beck," Cat chimed in, "You need to eat."

"We will be giving you a diet and exercise plan and you will be prescribed an injectable medication for now. And once you get that into your system you can move on to pills," Dr. Michaels told me.

"An injectable medication?" I asked skeptically. I really didn't like shots. I hated them actually. I'm glad I was knocked out when they put this damn IV in and when they took my blood. I don't like needles.

"It's not like a shot," he told he, "It's an injection, which most people take to be a as a shot but really it's not," he continued, "It's just a little thing, it kind of looks like a pen almost, and there is a small needle in there that injects the medication into your bloodstream. It's like getting your finger pricked for a blood sample. It feels like a little pinch," he said.

"And the injections don't go in your arms they go in your lower abdomen," he pointed to each side of the lower part of his stomach to show me where, "Either side is fine. You can alternate it doesn't matter. Just make sure you do it once in the morning and once before bed but it has to be at the same time. So if you do it at 9:00AM you have to do it at 9:00PM; every 12 hours," I nodded my head to indicate that I understood.

"I am going to get that prescription ordered and have one of the nurses bring in the diet and exercise plan," he said, "I also want you to go up and see one of the optometrists for your eyes. You can go home tonight if you're feeling okay but your prescription won't be in until tomorrow. I can get you a couple for tonight and tomorrow though," he told me.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go home tonight," I told him looking over at Cat. I couldn't leave her alone. Although, I know that if I stayed here tonight she would stay with me.

"Alright, well before you go I am going to send you up to Dr. Riley. She is one of our best optometrists here," he said, "I'll have the nurse tell you when you can go up and see her."

"Okay, thank you," I said and Cat waved at him before he walked out closing the door behind him.

"Beck, you're an idiot," Cat said from where she was sitting, "I thought you were going to die and it's all because you weren't eating. You almost died because you weren't eating. Why weren't you eating?"

"Like I told the doctor, I was stressed and I wasn't hungry. I didn't know I was diabetic. I'm sorry baby. I'll eat all the time now okay?" I said, "Please forgive me," I pouted opened my arms and waved her toward me. She shook her head and turned away, "But I'm sick. I need a hug," she was trying not to smile but a small one broke out on her face, "C'mon Cat, you know you want to," she got up from the chair and stomped over to me.

"I hate you," she said sitting on edge of the bed.

"I love you," I wrapped my arms around her waist and started tickling her sides.

"I hate you," she was trying to stay serious but couldn't stop laughing, "I really hate you," she was thrashing around trying to get away from me.

"I really love you," I said kissing her cheek and continuing to tickle her sides, "Say you love me too and I'll stop," I told her.

"Never!" she exclaimed laughing, "Oh my God, I can't breathe. Beck, I can't breathe!" she shouted.

"All you have to do is say it," I told her, "It's not that hard."

"I love you too," she said laughing. I stopped tickling her and she just lay down next to me trying to catch her breath;" God, you almost just killed me!" she couldn't stop laughing which made me laugh. Her laugh was very infectious.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Again Cat got up to get it. This time it was Carlo and the girls. Maddi was holing a plastic bag and Adrianna was holding a few pieces of paper.

"We come baring gifts!" Maddi exclaimed holding up the bag. Adrianna just ran over to me and gave me the pieces of paper she was holding. They were pages from a coloring book that she had colored and ripped out. I laughed when I saw them.

"These are amazing Adrianna. I didn't know you could color this well," she had colored pictures from her Disney princess coloring book. And these two pictures just happened to be Eric and Ariel from The Little Mermaid.

"Yeah, they look like you and Cat," she started, "And Eric and Ariel love each other and you and Cat love each other; isn't that cool. You all look just alike," she said.

"That's really cool Adrianna," I told her as I looked at the pictures. The first one was when Eric and Ariel are in the row boat and Sebastian is singing 'Kiss the Girl'. How appropriate. And the second one was of Ariel saving Eric from drowning. Once again; how appropriate, "These are great Adrianna. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said before skipping back over to her dad.

"Who wants some clothes?" Maddi shouted to get our attention. My hand shot up into the air, "I thought so," she said walking over to me, "Let's see here. I got you this white shirt and these black sweatpants. Is that good for you? Good 'cause that's all I brought. Unless you want to wear the clothes I brought for Cat. Your call," she said.

"Thank you Maddi," I said giving her a hug, "You are very sweet. I completely forgot about my clothes, or lack of them. Now I just need to wait for the nurse to come in here and get this damn thing out of my arm so I can change."

"So you get to come back tonight?" she asked and I nodded, "That's cool. At least you don't have to stay in this place," she looked around the room in disgust, "It creeps me out."

"Tell me about it," I gestured to the needle in my arm and the wires attached to my chest, "This isn't exactly comfortable."

"Well, did you guys talk to the doctor? Do they know what's wrong?" she asked. I then proceeded to tell her and everybody else in the room what the doctor had said. Cat made sure to tell them how much of an idiot I am. I would just roll my eyes and keep talking.

Eventually, around 7:00PM, the nurse came in. She gave me the diet and exercise plan and she gave me four of the little injection pen things Dr. Michaels was telling me about. I decided I would do that later. She also gave me a piece of paper with an appointment date. It had today's date and it said 7:20PM. It was 7:15 right now.

"What's this for?" I asked her.

"Dr. Michaels wants Dr. Riley to check your eyes," she told me, "We have to have someone bring a wheelchair down and then we can take you over there," she said. Why do I need a wheelchair?

"Do you want me to go with you?" Cat asked sitting down beside me. I nodded and took her hand, "You know I think you'll look really good with glasses," she said leaning her head on my shoulder. I just smirked and shook my head.

After getting my eyes checked Dr. Riley gave me, yet, another prescription for eyeglasses. I took it with me but I wasn't going to use it until I got back to LA. She said it would take at least two weeks for the glasses to come in so there was no point in getting them right now.

When we got back to my hospital room Carlo, Maddi, Mari, and Adrianna were still there. Dr. Michaels was there too, "So, you've gotten your eyes checked?" Dr. Michaels asked.

"Yep, I've got the prescription right here," I told him, "Can I leave now?" I asked.

"I've got the discharge papers here," he held up a file, "I just need you to sign a few things and then you a free to go," he told me. Thank God.

"We're gonna go pull the car around," Carlo said picking Adrianna up, "We'll see you in a few minutes," Carlo and the girls walked out of the room.

"You were given the injections right?" I nodded, "And did she give you the diet and exercise plans?"

"Yeah, I've got everything. Now what do I need to sign," Maybe I am a little irritable.

It was around 9:30PM when we got back to Carlo's house. It felt like I had been in that hospital all day when in reality I had no idea how long I was there. We went into the house and I took Cat's hand as we walked up to the bedroom.

"Beck, when do you want to do this?" she asked once we got into the bedroom. She was holding the bag that had all of my precisions and the injections in it.

"I don't wanna do it," I buried my face in the pillow, "It's gonna hurt," I turned my head and saw Cat standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Stop your damn whining and stand up," she demanded, "Beck, up. Now," she said. I rolled over onto my back and stood up, "What are you, three?"

"No, I'm scared of the sharp thing that is going to penetrate my skin and shoot some sort of medication into my blood," I told her.

"Okay, well that medication is going to help you," she looked at me with the most serious look on her face, "Please just do it; if not to help yourself then to help me. I don't think I can go through another day like today. I won't be able to handle seeing you like that again," she said, "I'll do it for you but it needs to be done, babe, please?"

"Yeah, give it to me," I told her. She handed me one of the injections, "Now what do I do?" I asked.

"Lift up your shirt," she said taking the hem of my shirt and started to pull it up.

"Now Cat, if you wanted to see me take my shirt off you should have just asked. I would have taken it off myself," I joked. She just shook her head and pushed me away.

"Oh my God, you're such a jackass," she laughed. Then she got serious again, "Can you please let me show you how to do this. Did you not listen at all? You could have died today, Beck, and you aren't taking any of this seriously. You don't seem to care about yourself at all," she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Cat, I do…"

"Can you just do this so I can go take a shower? I'm really tired. I haven't slept all day," she interrupted, "You just put it here and press this little button thing," she told me pointing to a spot on my lower stomach. I did what she told me and handed the thing back to her, "Okay, now you have to do that every day at 10:00AM and 10:00PM. I'll be in the shower," she walked into the bathroom before I could even say anything.

While she was in the shower I decided I might as well bring all of my stuff into her room since we both stayed in there anyway. We never used the other room. So I walked around to the other room and brought all of my luggage into the room putting it into the opposite corner of Cat's luggage. And then I got into bed. Cat got into bed a few minutes later, after she got out of the shower but didn't say anything to me. I just left her alone and tried to sleep.

**Cat POV**

_I had a restless sleep but when I woke up in the morning Beck was still asleep. I had never seen him sleep so soundly before. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was almost 10:00AM. I had to wake Beck up so he could do his insulin, or whatever was in that thing, again. _

_Walking over to him I lightly started to shake him awake but of course he wasn't responding, "Beck, wake up," I started shaking him harder but he still wouldn't wake up, "Beck, seriously, you need to get up right now. You need to stick the sharp thing into your skin remember?" I told him. Then I started shaking him a lot harder._

"_Oh my God," I started to freak out, "Please no. Not again," I shook him again, "BECK! WAKE UP!" I yelled, "Please don't do this to me," my eyes were wet with tears, "Beck, please. Please wake up. BECK!" _

"CAT, WAKE UP!" I heard someone yelling at me and I was being rocked back and forth, "Sweetheart, wake up," I felt a pair of lips on my forehead; Beck's lips, "Baby you need to wake up," he whispered into my ear. Then I felt the roughness of Beck's fingertips caressing my cheek and he was using his other arm to cradle me against his chest, "Are you okay?" Beck asked after I started to calm down a little.

"No," I said gripping onto his shirt, "No I'm not okay," I told him.

"Did a pretty little redhead have a nightmare?" Beck asked as he rocked me back and forth like he would a baby.

"Yes, she did," I nodded into his chest, "A very scary one," I said looking up at him, "What time is it?" I asked him.

"Ummm…3:30AM" he told me, "Why?" he asked.

"No reason," I said. He held me tighter against him and kissed my forehead.

"Do you wanna tell me about this nightmare you had?" he asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders, "Awww, c'mon, it might make you feel better," I sighed and Beck had to pull make Beck let go of me so I could look at him properly.

"I had a bad dream," I said. Beck gestured for me to continue, "I kept trying to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. It was just like yesterday. You wouldn't wake up and I was so scared and you wouldn't wake up and…."

"Relax, sweetheart, I'm fine," he took my hands in his, "See I'm awake. I'm completely responsive," he continued, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. And we've got everything I need to help me deal so that doesn't happen again," I nodded and he leaned his forehead against mine, "I'm fine. Now let's go back to sleep," he finished.

"Okay," I kissed his cheek and latched onto him as I tried to get back to sleep.

The next morning I felt someone shaking me awake. I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow. Then I felt hands on my sides and I knew what was coming next. Beck's finger's started tickling my sides and I started squirming around. Then I rolled completely off the bed and hit my head on the floor pretty hard.

"Oh shit!" Beck exclaimed running over to where I was, "I'm so sorry, baby. Are you okay?" he asked. I sat up slowly cupping the back of my head where it had hit the floor.

"Yeah, well, except for where I hit my head," I told him, "But I'm really okay. I promise. Maybe some ice would be a good idea though," I laughed lightly.

"How is this funny?" Beck asked clearly upset, "I made you fall off the bed and hit your head. It isn't funny."

"Can you please just get me some ice?" I asked him. He walked out of the room and I slowly got off the floor and back onto the bed.

"Here you go," Beck handed me an icepack. I put it on the back of my head laid down, "I'm so, so, so, sorry," he said, "Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"Tell me what time it is," I told him. He turned around and looked at the clock before looking back at me.

"It's 9:57AM," he told me, "Why?" he asked.

"You tell me why?" I looked at him. He looked at me with a very confused look on his face. Then a something flickered in his eyes, "Good boy," I smiled at him as he got off the bed to get the bag, "I think you need to set an alarm on your phone, I mean once we get our phones back. Or if we have to get new phones. You need to set an alarm so you don't forget. I'm not going to be there to remind you every day when we get home," I told him as he put the injection pen to his abdomen and pressed the button.

When Beck was done he put the pen on the dresser and came back to sit beside me and not even 10 seconds later there was a frantic knocking at the door. I sat up, or attempted to sit up, to get the door but Beck got up before I could. On the other side of the door were Maddi and Mari.

"Dad needs you two in his office. He said it's important," Mari told him.

"Why were you knocking like that?" Beck asked, "I thought someone had died," he told her, well them.

"Well, we were both knocking at the same time so it sounded worse than it was," Maddi told him. He just gave her a weird look and nodded. The two girls dispersed and Beck walked over to me. He helped me up from the bed and grabbed the icepack. I kept the pack to my head as Beck helped me down to Carlo's office. I think I had spent more time in this office than anywhere else in this house since we got here.

After knocking Carlo's office door he opened it and we walked in. I went to go sit in one of the chairs, because that was my instinct, but they were already occupied, "Beck, Cat couple people flew in last night after seeing Cat on the news," the two people in the chairs stood up and turned around. Beck and I both had the exact same reaction.

"Dad?"

**Chapter 10! I hope you guys like it! It's starting to get back on track now. Thanks for all the reviews they are great and I love you all for them! **

**I think there are only going to be maybe 2-3 chapters left in this story before I start the other. There is a reason for it. I promise. And I hope you will all like it. We will just have to see. **

**Anyway, 4-6 reviews before next update so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cat POV**

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" I asked my father who was standing right in front of me for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Caterina, what is wrong with your head?" he asked. I had completely forgotten about the icepack I was holding against the back of my head where a small bump was forming.

"I fell off the bed. It's no big deal," I glanced over at Beck who had an apologetic look on his face, "Now you're just stalling, Can you tell me, us, why the two of you are here," I looked over at Beck's dad when I said that.

"Yeah, Dad why are you here?" Beck asked his dad. Beck looked a lot like his dad. They both had the same skin completion and dark hair; Beck's hair was a bit darker though. And Beck's eyes were a little bit darker too. I had never seen his mom before I couldn't tell whether or not he looked like her at all.

As for me I looked nothing like my dad except for the hair. We both had brown hair. Well, I did when I was born. But he had very blue eyes and I had very brown eyes. My mother has very dark brown eyes though so I got my eyes from her.

"That doesn't matter right now," Carlo answered for them, "I just wanted you to be able to come see them really quick before Ronnie gets here. Then you can head down to the pool with the girls; or not. Just do whatever you want to do," he said.

My dad wasn't really the affectionate type so he gave me a quick hug before pulling away. Then I looked over at Beck and his dad.

"Carlo told me what happened last night," I heard him say quietly, "You doing okay kid?" he asked Beck with one arm on his shoulder so he could see Beck's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have to shoot myself with a needle every day but it's all good," he told his dad.

"Oh, get over yourself. It's a tiny little pinch," I interjected, "You're such a baby," Beck's dad laughed and Beck glared at the both of us. I heard the front door open and close and kids chattering. Then a man said something that I couldn't understand but the chattering started to fade and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Alright, that's Ronnie. You two need to get out of here now," Beck gave his dad one last hug and I waved at mine before walking out the door. When we walked out the door there was a man at the top of the staircase. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit. He smiled and waved at us before continued walking toward Carlo's office.

"Did you see what Adrianna gave me yesterday?" Beck asked me. I shook my head and sat down on the bed. He handed me two sheets of paper from the dresser and I looked at them.

"Awww…they're so cute," I said looking at them, "I love The Little Mermaid. I can't even color this well," I told Beck looking up at him.

"Do you want to know what she told me when she gave them to me?" he asked and I nodded, "She said that she picked these picked these ones because I look like Eric and you look like Ariel," I laughed, "And she said that she picked them because Eric and Ariel love each other and you and I love each other."

"Beck I..." I was interrupted by Beck.

"Hey, do you wanna going swimming?" he asked not even looking at me as he walked over to his bags.

"So you're not even going to let me finish what I was going to say?" asked him.

"I already know what you are going to say," he was rummaging through his suitcase looking for a pair of swim trunks. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah? And what is it that I was going to say?" I asked him.

"You know, it doesn't really matter," he started, "I'm gonna go swimming. You can come if you want," he said, "Or you can just stay here. I'm fine either way really," he told me walking out the door. Wow, okay. I didn't really think he would leave. And after 20 minutes I knew that he was either waiting outside the door or he had actually left.

He actually left. When I opened the door he was nowhere to be seen. I can't believe he left. And all because he didn't want to listen to what I had to say. I had finally worked up the courage to tell him how I feel about him; especially after seeing Adrianna's pictures and what she told Beck about them. I was going to tell him that I love him but he wouldn't listen to me. Or maybe he did know and just doesn't feel the same so he didn't want to hear me say it. And now every little bit of courage I had built up had been completely shattered.

Either way I started freaking out. Why would he leave me? He promised he would never leave me. My eyes started stinging and I knew I was going to start crying again. God, I hate crying. I've been doing it way too much lately. But in my defense I had a very good reason. I mean I have been kidnapped and the only person I trust has left me alone. I quickly changed into a Superman crop top and denim shorts before walking out the door.

I walked down to the first floor and walked through the dining room and into the 'Florida Room'. I could hear Beck talking to Maddi through the door. It was muffled so I couldn't make out what they were saying. My eyes started stinging tears started falling. Oh my God, Cat. Stop crying! There was a couch in the room and I just laid there for I don't even know how long.

Eventually the door opened and Maddi and Mari walked past me. I just pretended that I was sleeping so they didn't bother me and I wouldn't have to talk to them. I heard the door shut but there was still a shadow looming over me.

"I know you aren't really sleeping sweetheart," Beck said, "You might as well just quit the act now so we can go back upstairs and I can change. Then we can figure out something else to do. You know for such a big house there isn't much to do," he was acting as if nothing was wrong. Like what happened earlier didn't happen at all.

"What if I don't want to do anything with you?" I said not even opening my eyes, "You can go off and do whatever you want by yourself. I'll just stay here."

"Cat, is something wrong?" Beck asked sounding genially confused.

"I don't know," I told him, "Why don't you tell me?" I said.

"Cat, are you really going to be like this right now?" he asked, "I really have no idea what you are talking about," he said, "Will you please just come with me and we can talk about this?" I got up and started walking in front of him. He followed closely behind.

It felt like hours before we got back to our bedroom when in fact the walk from the pool up to the third floor was probably only 60 seconds. Maybe a little bit longer. Beck grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to change before walking back and sitting next to me.

"Now why are you so upset?" he asked taking my hand. I wanted so badly to pull my hand away but I couldn't do it. Holding his hand just felt right and I couldn't muster up the strength to let go no matter how upset I was.

"You left me," I said, "You left me here alone," I looked down and put a stay piece of hair behind my ear.

"That's what you're upset about?" Beck asked, "Seriously, Cat, I thought something really bad happened," he said. I let go of his hand and pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes trying to keep any tears from escaping.

I got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Then I walked through into the other bedroom and locked both the doors for the bathroom and main door. I plopped myself down onto the bed and pulled the blankets up over my head.

"Cat, baby, please open the door," I could hear Beck knocking on the door from the other room, "Baby, I'm sorry, can you come out here please? You come out here or I'm coming in there, you pick," of course I didn't answer him, "Alright, I'm coming in!"

**Beck POV**

What the fuck? Cat wasn't in the bathroom when I opened the door. She must have gone into the other bedroom. C'mon now Cat. If you're gonna lock someone out do it right and lock both doors. Then I wouldn't have been able to get in here in the first place. I unlocked the door and looked around. It was completely empty except for the lump on the bed.

"Cat, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I apologized, "You are obviously upset and I should have just listened to you instead of making stupid comments," I said. She was silent, "Are you gonna talk or am I gonna have to make you talk?" still silence, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I sighed heavily and walked over to the bed. I climbed onto the bed and laid down on top of Cat getting an 'Oomph' sound, "You're so fat!" Cat's voice was muffled, "Get off me!"

"Are you gonna talk to me?" I asked laying my head on her back, or what seemed to be her back.

"Yes!" she shouted, "Just get off me! You're crushing my ribs!" she yelled. That is when I remembered that she did, in fact have broken ribs. I had completely forgotten about it. She hadn't been complaining about it and she didn't seem to be in pain for a while. I probably just fucked that up. I quickly jumped off her and she crawled out from under the blankets. And she was holding her side.

"Cat, I forgot," I told her, "I'm so sorry," I said for what felt like the millionth time in ten minutes. She started walking back over to the other room. She was swaying back and forth; that's not good, "Cat, are you okay?"

"I'm gonna be sick," she said still clutching her side, "I'm really gonna be sick," she told me.

"Okay, well we're almost to the bathroom," I said, "Just hold on a few second." We got to the toilet and I pulled Cat's hair away from her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. I held her long hair with one hand and rubbed back with the other, "It's okay sweetheart. You're gonna be okay," I spotted a hair tie on the end of the bathroom counter and tied Cat's hair back when she had finished and was just sitting there. After a minute I helped her stand up and she rinsed her mouth before we continued walking to the bathroom. She was still swaying and now she was shaking really bad too, "Let me see that," I said after she had lain down. I lifted her, already cropped, shirt higher and saw a bruise forming, "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," I said kissing the forming bruise, "Is that better?" I asked jokingly.

"All better," she laughed before wincing in pain, "Okay, no laughing," she said. I got up and started walking toward the bathroom, "No, where are you going?" she cried, "Please don't leave," she said quietly.

"I'll be right back. It won't even take me a minute," I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. I went into the bathroom and turned on the sink so the water was cold, almost like ice. Then I got a towel. I soaked the towel before ringing it out as much as I could so it wasn't dripping all over and walked back into the room, "Take your shirt off," I said and Cat's eyes went wide.

"You want me to what?" she asked completely staggered, "Beck, what's wrong with you?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Can you please just trust me?" I asked her, "I'm not going to do anything," I said, "Unless you want me to," Cat picked up a pillow and threw it at me.

"You're the one who told me to trust you," she stated, "The least you can do is be mature about it," she said.

"Okay, I know," I said, "But I am a guy and it was just hanging there. It had to be said," I laughed. I could see Cat trying not to laugh. She was holding onto her side with both her arms, "Sorry, no laughing. I can come kiss it better again."

"BECK!" she yelled at me.

"Damn it!" I shouted, "I'm sorry. It just happens. Take your shirt off now. It's not like I'm asking you to take your bra off. I wouldn't mind that though," I smirked. Then I processed what I said, "Damn, Beck, shut the fuck up!" I yelled at myself.

Cat took off her Superman shirt and tossed it on the floor. Under her shirt was a navy blue bra with small stars on it. The straps were red and white stripes, "Patriotic are we?" I smiled at her and she shot me a look that said, 'Shut up or I'll kill you,' ,"Okay, sorry," I held up my hands in surrender, "This is going to be really cold," I told her as I laid the towel down on her side. She was lying down on her side so the towel was covering nearly the entire upper half of her body, "Does that feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "You may be a perv but you're a damn smart one," she told me, "I think you may have planned this. I think you chose this form of therapy just so you could get me to take my shirt off," she said.

"No I didn't, actually, but that is a really good plan," I smirked moving a piece a stray piece of hair, from her ponytail, out of her face. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. I was so tired. Then I felt Cat poking my arm, "What," I mumbled.

"Someone's at the door," she told me, "And I can't exactly get it right now," she said.

"I'm getting up," I got up from the bed and walked over to the door, "Hey Carlotta" I greeted the Italian housekeeper, "How are you today?" I asked.

"Very good thank you," she said, "I have food for you and Miss Cat," she told me, "And Mr. Zacchara have me go to doctor to get your prescription. It right here on tray," she pointed to the bag on the prescription bag on the tray.

"Thank you, Carlotta, I can get this," I told her, "Cat is sleeping I don't want to wake her," I lied, "Ciao." I rolled the cart into the room and saw that Cat had sat up, kind of, and was trying to put her shirt back on, "Cat be careful," I ran to her side and helped her get her shirt back on then used some pillows to prop her up.

"Beck, you're being ridiculous," she said, "I'm fine, you're being way overprotective right now," she told me.

"Okay, Miss I'm-Gonna-Freak-Out-Every-Time-Beck-Goes-To -Sleep," I knew the second those words came out of my mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. And when I looked over at Cat and saw the expression on her face it was confirmed. She looked angry, sad, and scared at the same time. Then the tears came and I felt like the worst person in the world.

"Cat I'm sorry," I told her.

"Just shut up and eat your food," she said. Then she took the paper bag with my prescription in it and opened it.

"You need to eat too," I said, "You can't not eat," I told her.

"Fine, give me my food and then stop talking to me," she said. Damn, I really shouldn't have said that, "Beck how would you feel if I was completely unresponsive for almost five hours? What would you feel like if you were told that I was in a coma?" she asked.

"You don't know what you would do Beck because you didn't have to go through it!" she cried, "I was the one who had to sit there and try to get you to snap out of your daze. I was the who had to sit there and wait for the doctor to come see you," she kept going, "I was the one who had to ride in the ambulance with you and I'm the one who sat on the floor crying because they wouldn't let me into your room," she continued.

"And I'm the one who had to listen to the doctor tell me that you were in a coma and I was the once who sat with you and then I had to be pulled away to tell the press that Carlo has had nothing to do with our kidnapping. So don't even tell me that I'm being overprotective," she was clutching her side, "Ouch," she whimpered.

"Okay," I said, "Here's your food," I handed her a plate of food. She just shook her head and gave a humorless laugh.

We both ate in silence. I didn't like it at all. We always had something to talk about or we would make up something to talk about but not now. Cat was very tense and I didn't want to say anything to piss her off.

"Do you think they have been in there talking all day?" I asked Cat referring to our fathers, Carlo, and Ronnie, "It's been like nine hours," I said, "What you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out next time we talk to them," she told me, "Or maybe we won't. Who knows? Carlo is a pretty secretive guy," she said.

"Do you think he's in the mafia?" I looked over at her, "I mean look at this house. And the way he dresses. And he hired people to kidnap us. He didn't do it himself he hired people. I think he's in the mafia. Maybe he's the Don!" I exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you talking about? If he was in the mafia he would have killed us already because he hasn't gotten what he wants. Not to mention he wouldn't have taken you to the hospital and paid for all your meds and your hospital bills," she said, "I really think you're high. Did you bring some pot with you?"

"We've been over this. I have no marijuana on me. I really wish I did though," I said, "I think it would make this whole nightmare just a little better. And I might even share it with you?"

"Y'know there is medical proof that marijuana may stabilize blood sugar," she looked up at me, "Don't even think about it. Not unless a doctor says so," she told me.

"Damn, take away all my fun," I kissed the side of her head.

"Did you eat all your food?" she asked handing me her nearly empty plate. I told them not to give her mean but they kept doing it anyway. There was still a piece of steak on her plate.

"Yes mommy, I ate everything," I said acting like a child, "Can I have dessert now please?" I looked over at her and she had that look on her face again.

"Beck, it isn't funny," she said, "Can you please be serious about this. I will let you make your sex jokes or whatever. I just need you to please be serious about this one thing," she was pleading with those big chocolate brown eyes and I nodded.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to use those eyes on me all the time," I told her, "I'll never get my way if you do that," I said. She smiled and kissed my nose.

"Kay, Kay," she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love when you do that," I told her, "It reminds me of home. And of school; especially Sikowitz' class," I told her, "You always say that at school and you haven't said it very much lately. I miss it."

"Everyone laughs at me when I do that," she told me, "They all think I'm annoying and stupid. Why would you like it?" she asked.

"Well, I've always thought it was cute," I told her making her blush, "And it doesn't matter what people think. They don't know the real you. I think if everyone knew the real you that they would love you just like I do. And your friends too," I said.

"I don't think I could do that," she said, "They already have an image of who I am. I don't think anything is going to change how they perceive me. I mean they will probably all feel bad or whatever. And then they will think that you, the most popular guy in school, have gone crazy for even associating yourself with the crazy girl. And then everything will just be a mess," she finished.

"I don't care about what anyone says, or thinks, about me," I told her, "But if anyone says anything about you I'll have to kick their ass," she leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

"When do you think we can go home?" she asked quietly, "Do you think it will be soon?"

"I don't know sweetheart," I told her, "Hopefully very soon. I mean our dads are here so that has to mean something."

"Yeah, I guess so," she said yawning, "But I think I need to go to sleep now," she told me. Then there was a knock on the door, "Or not."

"Come in," I called out. I didn't feel like getting up this time. Cat was rubbing her temples in frustration. The door opened and my dad was standing there. Cat's dad wasn't anywhere around.

"Hey kids," Dad said walking into the room, "What's going on?" he asked sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing, Justin wondering when we can go home," I told him running my hand through my hair, "We get to go home soon right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Carlo and Andrew settled on you two going home tomorrow," he told us, "Not that he could keep us from taking you home. But Carlo is renting a house in LA, for him and his daughters, so that you two can come home and Andrew can help his daughter. So it's a win-win for everybody," Dad said, "I just wanted to come check on you two and Carlo said that he got your prescriptions. I want to see what that's all about," he told me, "I didn't even know my kid has diabetes. What's that all about?" he chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah the stuff is right here," I grabbed the bag and showed him the injection pens. But then there was something else in there and I had no idea what it was, "Cat, what is this?" I asked showing her two boxes that were in there. One had a picture of what looked like a weird type of watch and the other one was a white box that said 'Test Strips' on it.

"Well, that is a blood glucose meter," she pointed to the clock looking thing, "And those are test strips for it. More poking for you," she smiled at me.

"What do you mean?" my eyes widened, "Why more poking? What do you mean?" he asked.

"You put blood on the strip and the strip is in the meter and it tells you your blood glucose level," she told me. There are directions in the box you can read them later.

"Okay, I don't want to think about that right now," I turned and looked at my dad, "So what have you been doing all day? Were you all in that office the entire time?" I asked.

"No, Andrew and Carlo took Adrianna to Adrianna's neurologist. They were there for, like, four hours going over her tests and whatever it is doctors do. And Ronnie left not even 20 minutes after he got here. He and Carlo were having disagreement s on something so he took his kids and left," he said.

"What were they…disagreeing about?" I asked. Dad shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Carlo had that housekeeper take Andrew and I on a tour of the house. He said they needed to talk in private," Dad told us, "And the next thing I know Ronnie and his kids are out the door."

"Well, that's weird," Cat interjected, "So where have you been all day if Carlo and my dad were gone?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just driving around the city. I had nothing better to do," he informed us.

"You could have come and hung out with us. We just sat in this damn room all day," Cat told him. He chuckled.

"I guess I could have…Cat, what happened to you?" Dad asked. He was looking at her exposed side where I had re-bruised her ribs.

"You see, those guys who kidnapped us and stuffed us in a van decided that it would be fun to beat me first," she told him, "My face was pretty messed up too," she informed him.

"And your ribs are still that bad?" he asked her. I knew that she was going to lie for me so I spoke before she could.

"No they were getting better. But we were messing around earlier today," my dad gave me a look, "Not like that, I mean like, playing around. And it's my fault they got messed up again," I told him.

"What time do we get to leave?" Cat asked desperately, "I'm not going to be able to sleep now. I think we should leave right now. Can we leave right now? I mean what's the difference between now and later really? Except for the now is sooner than later. I really think we need to go now," Cat rambled on until she was barely making any sense.

"Sweetheart, calm down," I said laughing at her. She glared at me and pushed me, "I'm sorry, you're just funny. It's cute," I told her.

"Yeah, whatever you say," she said standing up from the bed.

"Cat, don't leave," I reached for her hand, "I'm sorry. I won't laugh at you anymore," I promised.

"Relax, kid, I'm just going to the bathroom," she told me. I let go of her hand and she made her way to the bathroom. Once the door was shut my dad turned to me with a smile on his face.

"So, how's that working out for you?" he asked nodding his head toward the bathroom door, referring to Cat.

"What are you talking about?" I asked acting like I didn't know what he was talking about, "The bathroom works great. Just as most bathrooms do," I said.

"Don't play dumb, Beck. You know what, or rather who, I'm talking about," Dad said, "Seriously, Beck, I want to know how you feel about her," he told me.

"She's amazing Dad," I started, "I've never known anyone as compassionate and sweet and she is," I continued, "But she can drive me insane at the same time. I mean everyone at home knows her as the crazy red haired girl but she is anything but crazy, well she can be crazy but in the most amazing way. She is a very free spirited person and she is the only reason that I haven't gone insane. And I am completely and insanely in love with her," I rambled.

"Have you told her that?" he asked. I looked at him and shook my head, "Why not?"

"I can't yet," I told him, "We agreed that we wouldn't start anything until we got back home. So I need to get home so I can tell her. And I don't even know if she feels the same way so I don't even know if I should say anything yet," I told him. I was going to continue when Cat walked out of the bathroom. She walked back over to the bed and lay down beside me.

"Beeeeck?" Cat called over to me, "Can you get me something to drink please?" she asked. She gave me those eyes again, which I specifically asked her not to use, and I sighed.

"Yeah, babe," I said kissing her forehead, "I'm just going to walk my dad to wherever he needs to be and then I'll get you something and be back up," I told her.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, "I love you. You're the best!" she smiled at me, "Bye Mr. Oliver. It was nice meeting you," she directed toward my dad.

"You too Cat. I will see you again in the morning," he said opening the door. Dad and I walked out the door and we started walking down the stairs, "You've got it bad, kid," he looked at me sympathetically, "And you are so whipped," I shoved him as he started laughing.

**Chapter 11! Not too much happened in this chapter but I hope you like it anyway! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I think the next chapter is going to be the last for this one but I already have everything planned for the next story so don't fret! Everything will work out. Most of the next story is going to be them readjusting to life at school and with their friends and family. I hope you like this idea but I'm going to do it whether you do or not so hopefully you do! **

**Again 5-6 reviews before final update! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Much love to all of you! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cat POV**

I woke up the next morning at around 6:00AM. I couldn't sleep at all. I hadn't changed out of the clothes I was wearing the day before so I decided that I probably should. Then I figured if we were going to be on a plane I should wear something comfortable; not jeans or anything. I put on a 'Hello Kitty' sweatshirt and black yoga shorts with a red top on them. And then I put on a pair of high top red Chuck Taylor Converse shoes.

Since I had awakened so early and we weren't leaving until…I don't really know when, I dumped out all of my clothes and rearranged everything. I folded all of my shirts and put all of them into one case. Then I did the same with my jeans. My shorts, skirts and dresses (which I had never worn), went into that suitcase as well. Then I put my bathing suits in the case with my shirts. And the last case contained all of the shoes I had bought (again, I had only worn a few pairs of them).

"You're doing that again?" Beck came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "Weren't they already perfect?" he asked resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Well, I don't know when we are leaving," I told him, "And it's really early so I just dumped it all out and started over again. I was gonna do yours next," I informed him.

"You're cute," I could feel him smile. Then he kissed my neck. He kissed me again and I turned to face him as he started to kiss along my collar bone around to the other side of my neck. Then he started kissing along my jawline. I took his face in my hands, running my thumbs over the stubble on his chin. He stopped before kissing my lips and looked into my eyes. His already dark eyes were darker than usual. Beck buried his hands in my hair as his drew my bottom lip between his. I climbed onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. And then there was a knock on the door, "Fuck me," sighed heavily.

"Not yet babe," I said getting up to answer the door.

"Does that mean you will eventually?" he asked smirking at me.

"Slow down there killer. Now shut up and go get dressed," I told him as I walked to the door. When I opened the door Beck's dad was on the other side, "Hey, Mr. Oliver, what brings you here so early in the morning?" I asked.

"Please, it's Dominic, and I just came to wake you kids up," he told me. 'Well, it's a good thing you knocked,' I thought to myself, "We are leaving earlier than planned," he said, "Where's Beck?"

"I'm right here," Beck popped his head around the door, "I was just getting some clothes to change in to," he showed us the clothes he had gotten from his suitcases. "And now I am going to the bathroom to change into them if you don't mind," he said walking toward the bathroom.

"So what time do we need to be ready by?" I asked Dominic rocking back and forth on my feet with my hands behind my back.

"We need to leave here by 8:30AM," he told me, "Our flight is at 10:15AM," he said.

When Beck walked out of the bathroom he was wearing a dark grey long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. And for once he wasn't wearing his combat boots. He was wear a pair of black and grey Supras. They were one of the very few pairs of shoes he had bought.

"We're going home!" I turned to Beck and put my hands on his shoulders, jumping up and down.

"I know we are," he smiled at me, "I told said you didn't need all those shoes," he told me. I punched his shoulder and turned back to his dad who was chuckling at us.

"You two kids pack up your stuff and be ready to leave by 8:30AM," Dominic said before turning and walking away.

"Is all your stuff packed?" I asked Beck who was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Then I looked over at his luggage and most of his clothes were scattered all around, "Beck, you need to pack your stuff. We're leaving in an hour," I told him.

"But you said you were going to," he said not even looking up at me, "Didn't you say that?" he asked sitting up and smirking at me.

"You're such a jackass," I said, "I wasn't serious but I'll do it," I walked over to his bags and dumped all of his clothes out.

"Cat!" he exclaimed, "What the fuck are you doing? Why did you just dump all that out?" he asked.

"You wanted me to pack all of your stuff right?" I said, "So, I'm packing all of you stuff. Just sit down and shush," I told him.

"Baby, I wasn't serious," he told me, "All I had to do was throw a few things in there," he came over and sat beside me, "Get up. Let me do it," he said but I was already folding all of his clothes and putting them away.

"Too late," I said, "I've already started arranging them. I can't have you ruing my work," I told him. About 20 minutes later I finished packing Beck's clothes, "If you mess any of this up I'll fucking kill you," I told him.

"Whoa, okay," he said from where he was sitting on the bed, "What should we do now? We've got, like, an hour," he told me after looking at the clock.

"I don't know," I told him, "I'm not even going to ask what you want to do because I know I'll get some dirty answer," he smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Ummm…we could…I don't know. We could talk. You know we know each other but we don't really know anything about each other," I told him, "We can play 20 questions. But instead of just 20 we can ask as many as we can fit in there in an hour," I said.

"I guess that sounds good," he said, "Go ahead. You start," he told me.

"Okay, uh, what's your favorite food?" I asked off the top of my head.

"Does ice cream count?" he asked, "My favorite food is chocolate ice cream," he said making me laugh, "What about you?"

"Mashed potatoes," I told him, "Mashed potatoes are the best food ever," I said, "And you are going to have to watch the ice cream now babe," I let him know.

"Awww, I can't have ice cream anymore?" he whined, "That's not fair!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't sat you couldn't have it anymore," I said, "I just said that you can't have it a lot. Just relax," I told him, "Now ask a damn question.

"Do you, my dear, have any pets?" he asked laying his head on my chest. I instinctively started running my fingers though his hair.

"Well, I did," I started, "It's kind of a long story. You see I had two bet bunnies called Chocolate and Vanilla, I think you can figure out why. And my brother, Rob, had, well he still has, a boa. Her name is Connie. Y'know because they are boa constrictors and Connie is kinda like constrictor. At least in Rob's head. And the boa got out of its tank and slithered its way into my room. I guess my bunnies got out of their cage 'cause the boa ate them. It was so sad," I almost started crying, I really miss my bunnies, "And Connie gets out of her tank a lot and gets into the shower. I was showering once and when I turned around she was slithering up the wall. I almost killed Rob," I told him, "Do you have any pets?"

"I'm sorry about your bunnies' sweetheart," he said looking up at me, "I'll buy you new ones when we get home okay?"

"Really?" I asked sitting up and leaning back against the pillows that were propped against the headboard, "You would buy me bunnies?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah," he said nuzzling my neck, "I'll buy you whatever you want. A bunny, a hamster, some fish, a turtle, one of those hedgehog things. Hell, I'll get you a puppy if that's what you want or a kitten. But not all of them, I don't have enough money for all of them," he told me.

"You don't have to buy me anything," I told him, "Especially an animal. They're expensive babe," I said, "Well; anyway, do you have any pets?"

"I have multiple fish," he told me, "And when I was dating Jade she got me a Rottweiler but it attacked my dad so we got rid of it," he informed me.

"Interesting, are they pretty fish?" I asked him.

"I guess so. I can't really see them. The water is all murky and gross," he told me.

"Do you ever clean the tank?" I asked.

"You're supposed to clean the tank?" he asked looking up at me, "Damn, I should probably do that then," he said.

"Oh, silly boy. Don't you have one of those sucker fish?" I asked, "They eat all the algae off the sides of the tank. Getting one of those fish might help too," I told him, "It's your turn to ask a question now," I told him."

"Alright, what are you at Hollywood Arts for?" he asked, "Like, what is your aspiration?"

"Well, I like everything," I told him, "I like singing and acting and dancing. But I guess I like singing best," I shrugged my shoulders, "But I really like acting too," I told him, "I've only been in one play though. It's usually Tori or Jade who get the acting parts. People don't like to work with me," I said.

"People suck Cat," Beck told me, "There's nothing you can do about it. But it's a part of life. There are going to be people that hate you and there are going to be people that like you and then there are the people that love you. And those ones are the most important ones. Those other people don't matter," he said, "And if it were up to me I would cast you in a play."

"You're sweet," I said, "But you've never seen me act before," I told him.

"Baby, you've been acting since we've been thrown in that van," he said, "Well, almost the entire time. But you've been acting like you aren't scared and you haven't been putting on an act around me. Unless you have, then you are really good," he laughed lightly, "You aren't acting with me right?" he asked.

"What? Of course not," I sat up and turned toward him, "Why would you even say something like that?" I asked

"I don't know," he said, "I'm sorry. Just a moment of insecurity I guess," he told me.

"Well, don't be," I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Everything that has happened between the two of us was completely real," I told him, "Everything, both good and bad."

"Okay," he said resting his forehead against mine. Then he gently pressed his lips against mine, "I'm not acting either," he whispered after pulling away.

"Beck! Cat!" Mari's voice came from the other side of the door, "We have to get our stuff loaded into the cars!"

"Okay!" Beck yelled making me pull away from him, "Sorry, sweetheart," he said kissing my ear, "Now I guess we have to get our shit downstairs," he said.

"Y'know kissing it doesn't make the ringing go away!" I shouted at him, "It does feel nice though so it's okay. I leaned over and kissed his ear.

**Beck POV**

I could have killed my father earlier this morning when he interrupted Cat and I. But I guess it's good that things didn't go any further. I don't know if I would have been able to contain myself if we had gone any further. But then Cat and I started talking and getting to know things about each other that we hadn't learned yet. We needed to do that more. I love talking to her. I just love everything about her

We got all of our bags outside and there were two huge limos waiting in the driveway. Our bags were being loaded into the trunks. Once all of the bags were loaded into the limos it was around 8:25AM. For once, Carlo wasn't wearing a suit. He was wearing jeans and a white button-up shirt. He still wore those fancy shoes though.

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" Carlo asked. We were all standing in front of the house with our carryon bags. We all acknowledged that we were ready and got into the limos. Carlo, Andrew, and my dad were in one limo (I guess they still had things to talk about) while Maddi, Mari, Adrianna, Cat, and me were in the other.

"Beck, what's your favorite color?" Adrianna asked me. She was sitting down with a tray in front of her with crayons, paper, and coloring books.

"Ummm…brown," I told her. When she asked me why I had to tell her it was because I like chocolate so much, which made her laugh. However, the real reason was because of Cat's eyes; none of those crayons could ever compare though.

Adrianna sat in silence coloring. She was very concentrated on whatever she was drawing. Maddi was rapidly texting someone on her phone and Mari was reading a book. That left Cat and I. She was leaning against me and holding my hand.

"Beck, did you put all of your prescriptions and everything in your bag?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yes, baby, I put them in there," I told her kissing the top of her head, "I've got everything and then when we get home I'm going to be bespectacled," I said.

"Bespectacled?" she smiled at me, "Well I think you're gonna look all hot and bespectacled," she poked my stomach.

"Whatever you say," I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her. The rest of the ride to the airport was quiet. Cat and Adrianna both fell asleep. I sat with Cat's head in my lap, running my fingers through her hair. Adrianna was lying against Mari, who was still reading.

Once we got to the airport all of our luggage was taken into the airport and we all went through security and whatnot. We were waiting in the area for our plane and I was sitting next to Cat who was reading a magazine. After a few minutes she turned to me.

"Baby, it's 10:00AM," she told me, "You have to do your insulin," she said.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked her, "I can't just do it right here," I told her reaching into my bag and pulling out one of the injection pens.

"Just do it here. It's not like everyone is staring at you," she said. I sighed and lifted up my shirt just enough to inject the insulin into my stomach, "See, no one even noticed."

"Can I do something that people will notice?" I asked her.

"Okay, that sounded very wrong," she said making me laugh lightly, "But what do you want everyone to notice?" she asked me. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I let them linger for a second before pulling away.

"That's what I wanted everyone to notice," and just as I thought they were all staring at us. Adrianna was giggling and my dad was smiling along with Mari and Maddi. Carlo and Andrew didn't seem to be paying any attention.

We boarded the plane at 10:15AM. We were in first class, of course. Cat sat in the window seat while I sat in the aisle. The flight was supposed to be a six hours and it was now almost 11:00AM so we had about five hours left.

I was getting up to go to the bathroom when everything started spinning and I fell right back into the seat, "Beck, are you okay?" I could hear Cat speaking but I couldn't respond, "Baby, what's wrong? Can you talk to me?" she asked.

I looked over at her and used my finger to make a spinning motion, "You're spinning; are you dizzy?" I nodded, "Okay, honey, stay right here, don't move. I'll be right back," she said. I leaned back in the seat and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Okay, here," I heard Cat's winded voice a few minutes later. I opened my eyes and looked at her, "Drink this and I got you some cookies," she smiled at me as she handed me an individual sized bottle of Sunny D and the two chocolate chip cookies , "It's probably you're blood sugar. This should help.

When I finished eating the cookies and drinking my juice I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, "Are you okay babe?" Cat leaned her head on my shoulder and took my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I need to keep my eyes closed or it will start spinning again," I told her.

"Just as long as you open them again," she told me. I peeked one eye open and looked over at her. She was just staring at me, like she was afraid to take her eyes off me.

"Cat, I'm fine," I said, "I think I'm just gonna take a nap okay," I said closing my eyes, "I love you," I said leaning the chair back without even realizing what I had said.

I don't know how long I was sleeping when I felt someone shaking me awake. I tried to ignore it but it was a consistent shaking, "What?" I said tiredly.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," I heard Cat say, "You can go back to sleep now," I felt her warm lips against my cheek as she entwined our fingers and leaned her head on my shoulder.

The next time I was awaked was by a stewardess. She let me know that we were landing and needed to put our seatbelts on. I woke Cat up and had her put her seatbelt on too. She had a death grip on my hand as we descended.

"Sweetheart, you're fine," I told her, "My hand, however, is not," she loosened up her grip and looked at me apologetically, "That's better," I kissed her forehead just as we landed.

After gathering all of our luggage we were escorted by the police outside of the airport. We waited just outside the entrance for the cars to pull around. I didn't care about the cars or the cops that were surrounding them. All that I cared about was the fact that I was back in Las Angeles. Cat and I were safe and we were home.

"We're home baby," Cat squealed and started jumping up and down. I picked her up and started spinning around, "We are finally home."

**So chapter 12! The last chapter! I hope you guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Good news is you won't have to wait long for the first chapter of my next story! I am almost finished writing it so it will probably be up by tomorrow night! I just wanted to split the story up so I don't confuse myself :P **

**Anyway, 5-6 reviews and I will have the first chapter up ASAP!**

**Much love : )**


End file.
